ExCon or StillCon
by KaydenceRei
Summary: An excon's son is kidnapped and held for ransom soon after he is released from prison, but to what lengths will he go to find his son? [Sequel to He Was Gone, But Not Forgotten.'] Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Totally not mine. :) But a girl can be suss enough to pretend, nay?

**A/N**: Okay everyone, the last and FINAL part of this little trilogy Kelly has me going at. Here's your sequel to 'He Was Gone, But Not Forgotten' and you'll probably need to read that to understand this. Without further ado, here you all go.

**Chapter 1**:

Olivia held her wonderful three-month-old baby boy in her arms as he sucked diligently on the bottle she was feeding him. Today would be her last day on maternity leave, and as excited as she was to get back to work, she would still miss having so much time with her little boy. Soon she would be leaving him with Loretta, who happily enjoyed watching her 'grandson' as Loretta had come to practically be Olivia's mother over the years of knowing each other.

"How's my handsome little man, hmm Logan?" Olivia cooed as her son finished drinking his bottle. Olivia smiled as Logan let out a small giggle, his beautiful green eyes with small specks of brown in them shining as only a babies' could. Logan looked so much like her, with his facial structure, and light brown curls of hair, he even managed to get her olive skin tone. She was more happy than she had ever thought she'd actually be in her life, married to Elliot Stabler, having a child of her own, living in a house instead of an apartment.

Although she had to admit, she was happy that she wasn't as obese as she was after she first had Logan. She was glad to be back to her normal weight again, even though Casey had told her that the large belly was actually an adorable look for her. She smiled, remembering when John had called her 'chipmunk cheeks' because her face had gotten a little chubby with the pregnancy. She looked up at hearing the doorbell ring and stood to her feet, placing Logan's bottle on the coffee table and then heading over to the door with Logan in her arms.

"Olivia!" Maureen said with a grin as Olivia opened the door to the house. "How's my favorite little brother?" Maureen asked as Olivia moved aside to let her in.

Olivia smiled at Maureen as she came in and looked back out the door only to realize the rest of the Stabler crew wasn't there. "He's perfect as always," she answered Maureen. "Where's the rest of the cavalry?" she asked curiously.

Maureen laughed at Olivia's term to use concerning her sisters and brother. "I came by myself for once, it's nicer _not_ to give poor Logan a scare with a bunch of crazy teenagers," the college-bound Stabler replied with a smile.

"It is just a little bit big of a crowd when you guys all come together, isn't it?" Olivia asked with a small laugh as she placed a small kiss on Logan's forehead before handing him to Maureen who made it obvious she wanted to hold her half-brother.

"Just a little," Maureen answered with a grin. "I hope you don't mind that I came, I wanted to stop by before I went to my class today," she told Olivia while giving her baby brother a hug.

Olivia smiled at Maureen once more, she was always worried that she was intruding on her father and her, which she had to admit, she would never think. "You know that you're more than welcome to stop by whenever you like Maureen," she replied.

Maureen returned Olivia's smiled and looked down at Logan, "Wow, he's so quiet in the afternoon, I should come by around this time more often." She grinned at Olivia's amused looked when Logan attached all of his tiny fingers around Maureen's index finger. "And he's got one tight grip too!"

Olivia laughed lightly at Maureen's comment about Logan's grip. "I wonder who he gets it from, me or your father," she stated, which made Maureen laugh as well.

"I'll bet he gets it from you Olivia, you're tough as nails even though you don't try to look it like dad," Maureen explained which made not only herself but Olivia laugh as well. She grinned when Logan let out a giggle, "You think it's funny too, don't you Logan?"

"Cute Maureen," Olivia said smirking. She decided to start more conversation with Maureen while she actually had the chance, "How are your classes going?" she asked her.

Maureen smiled up at Olivia, "Pretty good so far." She looked back down at her baby brother who seemed to be falling asleep now. "Thanks for asking," she said to Olivia as she looked back up to her mother-in-law. None of the Stabler kids ever called Olivia mom, they found it too awkward, and she was sure that Olivia might find it awkward as well, so they opted to keep it on a first name basis.

Olivia nodded before taking the empty baby bottle off of the coffee table and walking into the kitchen with it, placing it by the sink. "What time do you have your class?" she asked Maureen as she returned to the living room.

Maureen turned and looked at the clock above the TV and frowned. It was already 12:15pm, she would have to leave now if she wanted to make it to her class on time. "12:30.. which means I should get going," she told Olivia as she handed her brother back to his mother. She bit her lip and gave Olivia an apologetic when Logan began to cry from being moved in his sleep.

"That's okay, he's pretty fussy about being woken up, gets it from your dad I'm sure," Olivia said and winked at Maureen. They both shared a laugh at the comment and Olivia gave Maureen a short one-armed hug before she left. She smiled down at her fussing son and cradled him in her arms, humming softly to him and not noticing Maureen was peeking at her through the front door.

"That's my handsome little boy," Olivia cooed as the fussy child began to calm down in her arms. She smiled down at Callie as the beautiful German Shepard came and sat down beside her. "And there's my wonderful girl," she said as she squatted down and gave Callie a pat on the head with her free hand.

Callie sniffed Logan as the little boy reached his small arms out to the dog with his childish curiosity. Callie licked Logan's handed and rubbed her hand against the small child affectionately and playfully.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at Callie's interaction with Logan, it was adorable how cute Callie could be at times and also how protective she could get. She quickly wiped Logan's hand of the dog slobber and gave Callie another pat on the head. She looked up when she heard the front door shut, and realized Maureen had watched her for a few minutes. She simply smiled and shook her head, then looked down as Logan began to fuss once more and Callie tilted her head to the side, unable to understand the child's fussing.

"It's okay sweetie," Olivia told her son as she sat down on the floor beside Callie who laid down obediently with her head in Olivia's lap. She smiled and began to hum a soft tune to her baby boy once more, calming the child instantly as he stared up at his mother with the small smile that babies had. She gave Callie another pat on the head and leaned her head back against the wall behind her tiredly. She was surprised by how tired she could get with her son, but she'd give up anything for this little boy, even a little sleep.

This was how Elliot found his wife when he came home for lunch around 1:00pm. He smiled at seeing her sitting up against the wall, fast asleep with a protective hold on their son, and Callie resting with her head on Olivia's lap to be able to keep both mother and son safe from intruders. He walked over to them after taking his jacket off and placing it on the couch, and squatted down, smirking as Callie barely lifted her head to look at him, her ears only perked up slightly. "Liv.." he whispered, tapping his wife lightly on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Olivia mumbled out tiredly as her brown eyes fluttered open to look into her husband's blue eyes. She smiled slightly as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Hey there.." she said quietly and let a small yawn escape through her parted lips. She slowly stood up with some help from Elliot after Callie moved her head and laid down it down on the floor.

Elliot smiled at her, "Let's put Logan in his crib." He led Olivia to Logan's room and couldn't remove the smile from his mouth. Olivia made him by far more happy than he had ever been before, and he could never thank her enough for that. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, and knew she was tired, "Why don't you go lay down, I'll keep an eye on Logan for a little while, you're exhausted Liv," he told her.

"Okay.." Olivia answered him, not even bothering to fight him on the idea of taking a nap. She was definitely tired, and she wasn't going to hide it. She placed a small kiss on Elliot's lips once they reached their bedroom and then slid under the covers of their bed.

Elliot was glad she hadn't decided to fight him on the idea of laying down for a little while. He knew she was tired from taking care of their son and he knew he should have been home much more to help her take care of him. He smiled when she quickly fell asleep once more, this time in the bed, curled up comfortably under the covers and hugging her pillow. He watched Callie trot into the room quietly and sneak onto the bed cautiously so not to wake up Olivia as she laid her head down on Olivia's comforter-covered back protectively.

He then made his way out of the room, stopping at his son's room and standing in the doorway. He loved the boyishly decorated room.. the blue walls, the train trim that went all the way around the room on the bottom of the walls and the top as well. He had no idea why the idea of trains appealed so much to Olivia as her baby theme, but that had been what she went for, and he was the first to admit it was actually a really good idea once he saw how the room turned out.

Not only did the room have the train trims, but it also had the train tracks painted across the walls in diagnol patterns which Olivia, Casey and himself had done during a few moments of spare time. There was a contuctors hat perched upon the wooden dresser in the room and a lamp with a model train as the base.

Elliot couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his son in the crib and saw him sleeping soundly in the crib, his thumb in his mouth as he slept under the blue blanket with pictures of trains collaged all over it. "Sleep tight buddy," he said as he leaned over the side of the crib and gave Logan a kiss on the top of his head before leaving to walk out of the room, then looking at the sign on the door. There was his son's name 'Logan' on the door in big blue wooden letters with little trains on each corner of the sign.

'Perfect..' Elliot thought to himself as he smiled at the door. He looked back down the hall into his and Olivia's bedroom and stared at her as she slept. He was amazed he had gotten this woman before someone else had, because she was marvelous in so many ways.. she completed him, whether she knew it or not. He walked back to their room and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and hoped that she did know how much she meant to him.

"Logan still sleeping..?" Olivia mumbled out to Elliot once she realized that he was there. She smiled before opening her eyes to look up at him as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Yeah Liv, he is," he replied, smiling back down at Olivia. He ran his hand through her hair and grinned when she moved over so that he could lay down next to her on the bed in which Callie took as a sign to move to the bottom of the bed. He laid down next to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, glad that he had decided to come home for the rest of the day.

Olivia rested her head down on Elliot's chest, happy to be relaxing with him during the day for once. She snuggled into Elliot's embrace, closing her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. "When are you going back to work?" she asked him quietly.

Elliot closed his eyes as he laid his head back on the pillow, "Tomorrow.." he told her. He smiled when he felt her head lift to stare at him curiously. "I took the rest of the day off so that I could spend it with my beautiful wife and wonderful son," he told her.

"Mmm.. well I'm glad you decided to do that then.." Olivia said as she muffled another yawn with her hand. "Sorry," she said, frowning slightly at how tired she was at the moment. She let out a small sigh as she finally laid her head back down on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Don't be, go ahead and sleep Liv," he said smiling. "I don't mind, I promise, I can tell you're tired," he assured her as he moved his head to place a small kiss on her forehead.

Olivia yawned again before closing her eyes once more, leaning further into Elliot's embrace as she once more began to drift of to sleep. "Thanks El.." she mumbled out before finally succumbing to the sleep that she needed.

Elliot wasn't entirely too sure what it was his wife was thanking him for, but shrugged it off. He closed his eyes, holding her body close to his. He may not have been tired, but he wouldn't give up the time to hold Olivia in his arms while he could. He opened his eyes when he felt Callie hop off the end of the bed and watched as the dog padded down and went into Logan's room to sleep. He smiled at how the dog liked to protect not only Olivia now, but Logan as well.

He closed his eyes once more, finally allowing himself to drift off to sleep. He may not have been tired, but he might as well get the sleep while he had the chance, and while he had the comfort of Olivia in his embrace.

Nearing 2:30pm, Elliot turned on his side on the bed, opening his eyes but seeing Olivia was gone. He sat up, hearing the sounds of humming, a tune he never heard before coming from down the hall. He got off the bed and quietly made his way out of the room and wandering towards his son's room where he stopped in the doorway, staring at his wife who gently rocked their son while humming to him. He smiled as he leaned against the door frame, he couldn't believe he hadn't heard Logan cry, and also couldn't believe he never noticed Olivia even get up.

Olivia didn't actually know the tune she was humming to her son either. She had her eyes closed as she rocked her baby boy to the melody of her own voice. She hadn't noticed Elliot was watching her until a few minutes later when she finally opened her eyes once more. She smiled back at him as she stood up, and then placed Logan back in his crib as he was sleeping once more after a diaper change and a few rocks and hums from herself.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her as she came over to him in the doorway. "Still tired?" he asked her, surprised that she seemed so much more awake now than she had earlier.

"No.." she replied, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. "Wide awake now," she told him before kissing him on the lips this time.

"Good," Elliot said with a grin once she released him from the second kiss. He led her down the hall and into the kitchen, "Hungry?" he asked her next.

Olivia tilted her head at him curiously before nodding. "Yeah, a little bit.." she answered him. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, unable to hide the curiosity at what he wanted to eat. She already knew that neither of them had lunch yet today since they had both fallen asleep once he got home.

Elliot smirked at how curious she got lately at the simplest of things. "Breakfast for lunch?" he asked her and smiled when he saw the immediate question flash across her eyes. "French toast.. pancakes.. you name it, I'll make it," he said to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hmm..." was what came from Olivia's mouth as she thought about what she wanted. She grinned devilishly as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more, and as she went to kiss him she nibbled gently on his lower lip in a teasing manner.

Elliot laughed at his wife's new found playfulness at the moment, he couldn't help but find it completely adorable when Olivia got this way. "Cute Liv, but I don't remember putting myself on the lunch menu," he said with a grin.

"Well okay then.." Olivia replied, but kept her arms around Elliot's neck. "But how about dessert?" she asked him, the impish smile forming on her lips that she could always use to tease him with.

"Dessert?" Elliot asked playfully and grinned as Olivia nodded. "Who said anything about you getting dessert?" he asked next. He smirked as she pouted out her lower lip out him, "Besides.. I was hoping to get you for dessert.." he whispered into her ear.

Olivia smiled at him, "But if I can't have you for dessert, why would you get to have me for dessert?" she asked him playfully. She laughed when he picked her up off the floor and then wrapped her legs around his waist, laying her head down on his shoulder.

Elliot grinned back at her, "I'm going to say it's because you love me." He loved how no matter how serious the other was, somehow they still managed to find a way to be so playful later, that was one of the best parts about Olivia. She wasn't the cold-hearted ice queen that some people made her out to be with the stereotypical female cop.. she was kind, caring, sensitive, and given the chance, more playful than most people would ever think.

"More than anything else in the world," Olivia replied as she smiled. She knew that herself and Elliot's kids were probably the only ones who ever saw the playful and sweet side of Detective Stabler, and she was glad she was one of the few people allowed to be part of that side, and part of his life.

Elliot smiled as he finally put Olivia back down on her feet. "You know that I love you, right Liv?" he asked her, not really sure why he decided to ask. All he knew was that he wanted to make sure that she knew how much she really meant to him right now.

Olivia tilted her head sideways at him, wondering what exactly was the reason behind his question. She never would have thought that he didn't love her. "Of course I do El.." she told him. She placed one hand on the side of his face, caressing it softly, "Why would you think I didn't know that?"

"It's not that," he answered her. He smiled and placed both of is hands on either side of her face. "I just wanted to make sure that you knew.." he explained before kissing her gently on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened once his tongue gained access into her mouth.

"El," Olivia said once they had broken apart from the kiss. "I don't want you to ever think I don't know how much you love me.." she told him, laying her head back down on his shoulder as she felt his arms wrap around her waist once again.

Elliot smiled down at the woman in his arms. He was truly happy that she was the one he always got to wake up next to.. that she was the one who he was sharing his life with. He wasn't sure what he would do if he ever lost Olivia.. what he would have done if he had lost her almost a year ago to Richard White. "I know Liv, I'm sorry," he apologized, not having meant his comment to sound as it had.

Olivia returned his smile as she rubbed his back in small circles with both of her hands. She hadn't exactly realized that she was doing it, but Elliot didn't seem to mind the affectionate touch. "It's okay," she told him, she looked up at him and saw he was looking back at her. "So.. about that breakfast for lunch idea you suggested.."

"Any ideas on what you want?" he asked her, glad she had brought it back up so that he wouldn't have to sound like such a typical male who was more engrossed in food then his wife.

"The french toast sounded the most tempting off of your very small list.." Olivia teased him as she gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. She smiled as they finally let each other go from their embrace and sat down in the kitchen chair as she watched him get all the stuff he'd need for the food.

Elliot turned and winked at Olivia, "French toast it is." He pulled out the few things that he would need to make the food and quickly went to work at it. He turned his head to look at her as he had a few of the pieces cooking. "Are you ready to start back at work tomorrow?" he asked her, curious as to how she was feeling about actually having to leave Logan for once.

Olivia let out a small sigh at his question, having been thinking about that earlier. "I'm glad I get to go back to work and everything.." she answered him, but then looked down at the ground slightly ashamed. "But I'm not going to like the idea of not being with Logan all day.." she admitted to him.

"That's completely normal Liv.." he told her. He smiled at her before turning and putting a few pieces of finished french toast on a plate and placing a pot's lid over the top to keep them warm before starting on a few more pieces. "There's nothing wrong with not wanting to leave your son," he told her as he turned around once more to face her.

"I know.." Olivia replied. She smiled up at him when she saw him finishing up with the last of the french toast. "I just don't like the idea.. I don't care what anybody says," she said. She laughed lightly, "Amazing how it used to be how I never wanted to leave the job.. now I never want to leave Logan.."

Elliot smiled as he placed a plate with a few pieces of french toast down in front of her. He went over to the cabinet and grabbed the syrup and put it on the table next to her plate. He got his plate and sat down in the chair next to her, "And you still don't want to leave either one, do you?" he asked her, slightly amused by the two things she wouldn't want to leave.

Olivia smiled, "There's actually three things that I don't want to leave.." she said as she bit into the french toast on her plate before looking back at him beside her.

Elliot cocked an eyebrow up at Olivia curiously at her statement. "And what exactly is the last thing that you don't want to leave?" he asked her.

"Well.. I don't want to leave Logan.." she said, holding up one finger. "I don't want to leave my job," she then said next, holding up a second finger. She smiled at him before holding up a third finger, "And I'll never leave you.."

* * *

**Okay guys, over 4,000 words of fluff.. I hope you liked it :) I tried to make it detailed and more interesting to you all than my previous stories, so I hope that this was good enough for the first chapter of the last story in my trilogy! And as Kelly puts this chapter.. it's simply the calm before the storm everyone! There WILL be action, and lots of it. -Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Uhm.. one could only wish at this point that they owned the real deal and dropped there totally uncool dreamt up characters!

**A/N**: Thanks to those reviewer who keep me sane in my hour of need, Kelly of the midnight dawn, thewomanwhosoldtheworld, Color Esperanza, Dramawitsvu17, Cold Case Chick, TV Angel 711, SVU101, princesspup, Caia, onetreefan, idinakristinfan, SVUcoffeejunkies, CocaCola1052, and RoninSenshi.

_**Special warning for a love in the shower scene near the end.**_

**Chapter 2**:

Olivia rubbed the tired from her eyes as she sat up from her position in Elliot's arms. She heard Logan cry and cautiously got out of the bed so not to wake up her husband. She usually managed to get herself to Logan and stop his cries before they woke Elliot, even though he'd told her more than a few times that she should let him take care of their son. She couldn't seem to help it as she made quick but quiet steps to her son's bedroom, "What's wrong Logan?" she asked as she pulled the fussy baby boy into her arms.

She ignored the chills that ran up her arms and gently rocked Logan, "You hungry sweetie?" she asked him. She closed her eyes once she was out in the hallway, suddenly feeling nauseous as she leaned against the wall and sat down. "Elliot.." she tried to call out but her voice came out in a whisper.

Callie's head shot up instantly at the cries of Logan when they started up again and didn't stop.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked as he noticed that she wasn't in the bed with him anymore. He heard Logan crying and sat up, normally when Olivia had their son he was calmed almost instantly. He stood up, his eyes wandering to the door and out into the hall where he saw Olivia sitting against the wall. It didn't take long for him to run to her side and quickly take the wailing baby from her arms. "Liv, are you alright?" he asked her, caressing the side of her face gently with his hand.

Olivia shook her head, keeping her eyes shut. "I don't feel so well El.." she mumbled out. She shook her head, trying to shake the dizzy feeling that overcame her.

"Hold on Liv.." Elliot said as he walked away quickly to the living room and placed Logan in the rocker that they'd gotten for him. It was the one thing that could keep their baby boy happy whether he was hungry, or bored, or just plain fussy. He quickly made his way back to Olivia and knelt down next to her, "What's wrong Liv?" he asked her, putting both of his hands on her shoulders.

Olivia rubbed her eyes. It was clear she was merely exhausted, "I'm just dizzy.." she told him, making an attempt to stand up. She opened her eyes when she realized he wasn't letting her up. "El.. I'm okay.." she said, although it was apparent she was still feeling the effects of the dizzy spell.

Elliot sighed and shook his head at his wife's lack of care for her own health. "You, Olivia, are going back to bed," he told her as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Elliot.. I have to go back to work today, I can't go back to sleep, it's passed 7:00 already.." she replied, staring at him as though he had lost his mind.

Elliot just groaned at her stubbornness, but he was just as stubborn as the woman sitting in front of him, and he wasn't going to back down. "You need to sleep Olivia, you've barely done any of that since I've been with you yesterday afternoon," he smirked as she glared at him. "Have you slept more than six hours since you woke up yesterday morning Olivia?" he asked her.

Olivia didn't answer him, she just looked down at the floor. She closed her eyes and let a small sigh escape from her lips before opening them and looking back up into the concerned face of her husband, the man she loved. She frowned slightly, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to worry you..."

"Olivia.. sometimes you need to make sure you're watching out for yourself, and not everyone else for a change," he said as she sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"But Logan.." Olivia began to say. She cut herself off when she felt Elliot's lips on hers, and she stared at him with her eyes open before closing them a minute later and deepening the kiss. She opened her eyes when he ended the kiss and only continued to stare at him once more.

Elliot smiled at her, placing his one hand on the side of his wife's face again. "I told you that you need to let me get him sometimes Liv.. but you never listen," he said and smiled again when she laid her head down on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, glad that she was finally listening to him instead of continuing to fight him on the matter at hand.

Olivia closed her eyes once more, feeling slightly better in Elliot's embrace. "I know.. I'm sorry.." she apologized. She knew that he had told her that more than a few times, more than enough times that she should have let him do it. But she couldn't bring herself _not_ to go to Logan when he cried.

"I'm bringing you back to bed Liv.. you need one more day before you go in," he told her as he stood up and picked her up in his arms. He smiled when she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, her head laying on his shoulder in acceptance to what he suggested. He sat down on their bed, not even sure if he wanted to let go of her just yet, even though he knew he needed to go back to Logan.

Olivia didn't waste her time as she fell asleep, her arms and legs slowly unwrapping from Elliot's body. She didn't notice once she was finally laying in the bed and no longer wrapped around Elliot and merely hugged her pillow to her as she slept soundly.

Elliot smirked slightly at how tired Olivia was and pulled the comforter over her shoulders. He always thought it was cute the way she would hug the pillow if he was there, and that she had done it even before they were dating. He remembered her doing it the night she fell asleep in his car and he had carried her up to her apartment. He shook his head at remembering that before placing another kiss on her cheek and walking back to his happy son in his rocker.

Logan let out a small gurgle as he giggled at the sight of his father appearing over the rocker to pick him up. He always seemed to let out a giggle when he saw Elliot.

"Too cute kid," Elliot said as he picked Logan up from the rocker and carried him into the kitchen with him. He pulled out a bottle that Olivia must have made the last time she had woken up to feed their son and placed it in the microwave to warm it. He smirked as he waited for the bottle to warm, tickling Logan's stomach and causing the infant to giggle more at his father. He looked up as the doorbell rang and figured it was Loretta coming to pick up Logan to watch him, so he grabbed the bottle as it finished and went to the door.

"Good morning sonny," Loretta said to Elliot as he opened the door. The elder woman flashed him a grin as she stepped inside. "Where's Olivia?" she asked him, curious as to the younger woman's whereabouts.

Elliot fed his son the bottle as he nodded his head down the hallway towards their bedroom. "She's not feeling so well, I'm making her take another day off before she comes back to work," he explained to Loretta. "Do you mind still holding on to Logan today though?" he asked. "She's exhausted.."

Loretta smiled at Elliot and nodded, "For you and Olivia?" she asked. "Sonny, I love Logan, you know I'll watch him anytime that you two need a break," she told him.

"I know, I just hate to ask when one of us is going to be home," Elliot admitted. He looked down at his son who remained sucking diligently on the bottle without a care in the world of what the two adults were talking about at the moment.

Loretta placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder, reassuring him that she didn't mind watching Logan for the two of them. "Olivia is like my own daughter Elliot, I'll do anything for her," she said, smiling at the younger man.

Elliot returned Loretta's smile. He looked at the clock above the TV a frowned slightly, it was already 7:30am. He needed to get ready quick if he wanted to make it to work on time and explain to Cragen why Olivia wasn't going to be coming in.

"Here, let me finish feeding him Elliot, you go get yourself ready for work," Loretta beckoned as she took the baby boy from his fathers arms. She smiled as Elliot thanked her and began getting himself together rather quickly for work.

After a few minutes Elliot had managed to dress in his work attire and quickly went over to Loretta as she sat on the couch, just finishing up feeding Logan for him. "Thanks a lot Loretta," he said, placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Of course Elliot, now get yourself off to work," Loretta said to him with a grin. She smirked as Elliot reluctantly agreed and left his and Olivia's house to go to the 16th precinct. She always knew Olivia would find herself a great man, and she somehow managed to pick out not only a great one, but a caring and loving man who cared more about her then anyone probably realized.

Around noon was when Loretta began to get worried about Olivia not having woken up yet. She had managed to keep Logan as quiet as possible to let the younger woman get her sleep, but she'd never known Olivia to sleep passed 10:00am. She sat the infant in his rocker that he loved so much and made quick work in the kitchen to get some soup made for Olivia.

Loretta smiled as she stepped inside the bedroom and saw the sight before her. Olivia was fast asleep, the steady rise and fall over her chest proving it as her head rested on the stomach of the German Shepard Olivia had grown so attached to over the year. Callie didn't seem to mind at all being used as a pillow as even she was snoring softly in her canine slumber.

She shook her head and decided that she should wake the younger woman up and make sure that she really was okay. She sat down on the edge of the bed after putting the bowl of soup down on the nightstand. She placed her hand gently on Olivia's shoulder, making sure not to startle her. "Olivia, sweetie wake up," the older woman beckoned.

"Mmmm.." was all that came from Olivia's mouth. She didn't move from the position she was laying in, and her eyes remained shut as she kept in her slumber, not wanting to budge.

Loretta smirked at the younger woman and quickly gave her another nudge on the shoulder. "C'mon Olivia dear, you haven't eaten all day," the older woman beckoned.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open to looked at Loretta sitting on the bed next to her. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she had done this morning and gave the older woman a faint smile. "Loretta?" she asked, clearly confused. "How come you're here?" she asked next.

"Because a certain young woman I know hasn't been taking very good care of herself, and her husband is very worried about her," the older woman replied to Olivia's question. A knowing smile was placed upon her lips as Olivia looked down at her lap, wearing a guilty expression on her face. "Honey you're scared," the older woman noted.

Olivia looked up at Loretta, the surprise clearly spread across her face. "What do you... how did you.." she mumbled out, hardly able to understand how Loretta knew exactly how she was feeling.

Loretta smiled at Olivia. She picked up the bowl of soup from the nightstand and held it out to the younger woman. Once Olivia took the bowl from her she spoke up, "Olivia, I can see it in your eyes already dear." Loretta smiled sympathetically at her. "Hon' you're so scared to lose Logan that you don't think straight, if he cries you want to be there," she said, stating Olivia's thoughts out into the open.

Olivia took a few small bites of the soup, carefully letting Loretta's words sink into her head. She realized rather quickly that the older woman was clearly correct in what she had said. She bit her bottom lip lightly, not entirely sure what to say. "Where is Logan?" she finally asked, realizing that no one was with him.

"Relax hon', Logan's sitting in his rocker," Loretta said, quickly seeing Olivia's frantic look at wondering where her son was. "Sweetie.. you need to calm down, all of this is getting to you, anyone can see it at this point," she told Olivia. She watched Olivia take a few more small bites of her soup to calm herself, she felt for the poor girl, knowing it could be hard for first-time mothers to deal with all of the things their child needed.

Olivia sighed slightly, know that Loretta was right. She stared down at the bowl in her hands when she jumped slightly at hearing the cries coming from Logan. She moved to get up almost instantly until she felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked at Loretta with questioning eyes.

Loretta shook her head at Olivia. "I told you Olivia, you need to calm down," she said to her. "Eat the rest of your soup, Logan probably needs to be changed," she told her and then got up off of the bed and walked to where the sounds of Logan's cries were coming from.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair, trying her best to relax and calm herself down. Loretta was right, she was so afraid of losing Logan that she wasn't willing to let go of her baby boy for even a single moment. She closed her eyes, hoping she could push her fears aside and finally began to eat the soup again. She scrunched up her nose at realizing this was the first time she hadn't gone to Logan when she heard him cry, which only made her frown.

Loretta looked down the hallway at Olivia, her face softened at seeing how distraught the younger woman seemed to be over all of this. Of course, she always knew the real reason that Olivia was so afraid to let her son go for too long a period of time. It was because the younger woman was afraid of turning into her real mother, a neglectful parent, a mother who emotionally drained her own child. She knew Olivia would never be anything like her real mother, but she couldn't seem to get Olivia to realize this herself.

Once Loretta had changed Logan's diaper she quickly placed the sleepy child into his rocker where the infant let out a small yawn and quickly let himself into his own dream world. She made her way back to the bedroom, the sight in front of her almost scaring her. The woman she considered her own daughter was in tears as the German Shepard made attempts to lick her face, not liking the way that Olivia was acting. "Olivia.. honey.." Loretta said quietly as she moved over to the bed and took the distraught woman into her arms.

"I don't want to.. to be like her.." Olivia mumbled out as she wrapped her arms tightly around Loretta's waist. If it had been up to her, no one aside from Loretta ever would have seen this side of her. Neither of the two women had noticed Elliot's ex-wife and eldest daughter standing in the doorway to her bedroom, staring shocked at what they were seeing.

Neither mother nor daughter had ever seen tears on Olivia, not like this. Maureen stood, her mouth wide open at the pain that was flashing across her step-mother's face as she weeped in the older woman's arms. Kathy was as surprised as her own daughter at seeing Olivia in this position.

"It's alright Olivia.." Loretta soothed, rubbing her hand up and down the younger woman's back in an attempt to calm the emotional pain flowing through her. "You'll never be the same woman your mother was Olivia.. you would never leave your son, honey it's okay.." she said, resting her chin on the top of Olivia's head.

Kathy knew that she and her daughter should walk away now, and she attempted to grab Maureen's arm and pull her away when her daughter pulled her arm away and began to make her way into the room. She knew Maureen had no real clue about what Olivia's childhood was like, and she wondered exactly what her daughter planned to say.

Maureen climbed onto the other side of the bed, opposite of Loretta and wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind. She realized she had caught Olivia by surprise, but her step-mother made no attempts to pull away which she was happy for. She smiled faintly at her mother who nodded at her and walked out of the room, leaving Loretta and Maureen with Olivia so that she could keep her children at bay and away from Olivia's room at the moment.

Olivia's eyes remained open as she stared at Maureen for a few moments. She tried to move from the embrace of the older and younger woman, but failed miserably as both refused to release her. She wouldn't admit she was actually thankful that the two weren't going to let go just yet, she wanted the embrace whether she would admit it or not.

"Olivia.." Maureen said and laid her head down on the back of her step-mother's shoulder. "You're a great mom to Logan.. I saw you with him yesterday and you love him so much.." she told Olivia. She was more than a little scared at seeing how upset Olivia was, and she wondered if something had happened between her father and Olivia that caused Olivia to be like this. As far as they had all known, Olivia was going back to work today, they were going to surprise Olivia with a little party for when she got home.

Olivia finally managed to pull out of the embrace from both sides. She looked at Maureen with her tear-stained face, a faint and small smile curved slightly on her lips at what her step-daughter said to her. She took a deep breath when Maureen wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face into her step-mother's stomach, more than a little happy to see a smile, little did she know this made Olivia's smile grow a little bigger.

Loretta smiled and realized that Maureen was probably exactly what Olivia needed to realize that everything was going to be okay. She picked up the bowl of soup from the night stand where Olivia had placed it and quickly stepped out of the room and was met with three more Stabler teenagers and another woman who she took to be their mother. She gave the woman a sad smile before walking into the kitchen with the bowl that was in her hands.

"Is she alright?" Kathy asked the woman in the kitchen. She had no real idea who the woman was, but guessed that it was someone who cared deeply enough for Olivia to be here right now and help her. "Did something happen between her and Elliot, because if he hurt her I'll have to ring his neck," Kathy told the other woman.

"No honey, nothing like that.." Loretta told the younger woman with a fake smile on her lips. "Olivia is just.." she began, searching for the right words to explain the situation more clearly. "She's just scared.." she put simply to the younger woman.

Kathy nodded, she had caught the look of pain in Olivia's face, in her eyes. But she wondered what would have ever made Olivia think that she would turn out to be as bad a mother as Serena Benson. That's why she had thought Elliot may have said something wrong to Olivia to make her get this way. "She's got so much baggage.. she doesn't know how to handle it now that she feels like she has to, does she?" she asked the other woman.

Loretta meekly nodded in response to what the younger woman had asked her. "She gets scared sometimes when she thinks she could wind up doing something to hurt her family," Loretta replied. She let a sigh escape her lips, "The poor girl doesn't know how to handle so many personal things at once.. a husband.. an infant.. now going back to her job.. and taking care of herself has because the last thing on her mind."

Kathy sighed. She knew how overwhelming all of those problems could be, but she knew how to take good care of herself even while doing all of them. "She's wearing herself out?" she asked the older woman, but clearly she already knew the answer to that question.

"More then she cares to realize.." Loretta responded. She handed the younger woman a cup of coffee that she had brewed while they were talking. "I'm Loretta Rhines, by the way.."

"Oh.. of course, I'm so sorry, I'm Kathy Stabler.." Kathy said to the older woman as she shook the woman's hand in a gentle hold. "Tell me the truth though Ms. Rhines.." she said to Loretta. "Is Olivia going to be okay..? I mean.. maybe I should bring the kids back later.." she suggested, not wanting to intrude on Olivia when she was clearly upset.

Loretta smiled at Kathy, "As I tell everyone.. call me Loretta, Kathy." She took a sip of the coffee in her own hands before answering Kathy's next question. "Olivia looked much happier when your daughter went in there and talked to them.. as far as I can see, she'd prefer to have you lot here," she said, smiling at the younger woman.

Kathy returned Loretta's smile, "Okay then." Both women walked back into the living room and were slightly surprised when they saw Olivia out there in the middle of all four of her step-children, retrieving a monster hug from the latter. What surprised her most was that Olivia's face was clear of the sadness that had overwhelmed it only moments ago.

Olivia smiled at the group of teenagers around her as they practically knocked her to the ground in their hug. She laughed lightly in their embrace, the ill feelings she'd had this morning finally fading after getting a decent amount of rest.

"Olivia, are you gonna let all of us watch Logan when you go back to work?" Lizzie asked excitedly as she hugged her step-mother. The relationship between Olivia and Elliot's kids had never actually changed, whenever his kids were around her, this was the way they would act, even when Kathy and Elliot were still together.

Loretta looked on, slightly worried about what Lizzie had just asked Olivia since she knew that leaving Logan was exactly what bothered Olivia most about everything so far. She was surprised that Olivia gave no indication that she was upset by the question given her earlier state in the bedroom.

Olivia smiled down at Lizzie, unable to resist a joke. "I'm afraid that your mother probably has enough trouble handling all of you without a little infant flailing around Lizzie," she told the girl with a grin.

Lizzie pouted slightly at Olivia, "Yeah okay."

"Lizzie, knock that off, and be nice," Kathy warned when she saw the 12-year-old getting antsy with her step-mother. She gave Olivia an apologetic smile.

Olivia smiled back at Kathy, but the smile quickly disappeared as she felt yet another dizzy streak like she had this morning come over her. She bit her bottom lip, she really needed to catch back up on all that sleep that she hadn't been getting since she always made sure she'd gotten up immediately when she heard the cries of her son.

Kathy looked at Loretta who had the same worried expression on her face at Olivia's sudden change in demeanor. She quickly ushered her children away from Olivia, "Everyone go wait in the car, we need to head home so Olivia can get back to what she was doing."

"But mom!" the three younger ones yelled, not wanting to leave yet.

Maureen quickly took her cue to help her mom. "Come on guys, Olivia is busy," she told her sisters and brother as she ushered them out of the house for her mother.

Kathy walked over to Olivia, placing her hand gently on the other woman's shoulder. "Olivia.. you should go lay back down, I'll take Logan with me tonight, you're sick, and you're exhausted," she offered to her ex-husband's wife. She trusted Olivia with her children, she only hoped that Olivia would return the trust in her.

"I don't know.." Olivia said quietly as she looked over at her baby boy in the rocker who remained fast asleep. She peered back over at Kathy with her eyes before letting out a small sigh, "If you wouldn't mind.. just for tonight I mean.."

Kathy smiled at Olivia, glad that she had agreed so she could get some actual rest for once. She noticed Loretta was missing from the room and let out a small laugh when she realized the older woman was quick at work for gathering things that baby Logan would need for the night with the Stablers, which also made Olivia let out a tiny laugh.

Olivia gave Kathy a faint smile, "I'm sorry that I'm so out of it today.." she apologized to the other woman. She would have loved to keep Kathy and the rids around, but the more she stayed awake, the more tired she was beginning to get from it all.

"You don't need to apologize to me Olivia.. I know what it's like trying to wrestle with an infant, a husband, and soon your job, it can be hard," she told Olivia. She smiled at her now, "Hey, you go get some rest, you're not helping anyone Olivia if you can't take care of yourself first and foremost."

Olivia nodded at Kathy's statement. "I know.. you're right, I really should be taking better care of myself," she admitted to the other woman. She gave her another small smile, "And I will.. I just need to work out my abilities to multi-task," she joked which caused Kathy to let out a small laugh. She looked at Loretta who handed Kathy a packed bag of goodies for Logan.

Loretta just smiled before giving Olivia a gentle hug, "I should be heading out Olivia, feel better soon sweetie." She gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and then waved to Kathy before leaving the house to go back to her own apartment.

Olivia walked over to the rocker and looked down at Logan who had woken up. He stared back up at his mother with his green and brown eyes sparkling as he sucked his thumb. She smiled and picked her baby boy up in her arms and placed a small kiss on his forehead, "And you I'll see tomorrow handsome.." she said and then handed the boy off to Kathy. "Do you need.."

"You're going to laugh at me, since I know what you're going to ask, I actually still have an old car seat in the back of the van," Kathy told Olivia with a grin which Olivia couldn't help but to let out a small laugh to. "Any ideas on what time you get off of work tomorrow?" she asked Olivia before leaving.

Olivia nodded, "Probably around 3:00.. I told Don I was going to leave early for a few days until I got the hang of things.." she explained to Kathy.

Kathy smiled and nodded in return to what Olivia told her. "Good, now you need to get yourself back into that bed of yours and take one very long nap," she told Olivia with a grin before leaving out the front door of the house. She stopped by the van when Elliot walked up to her, having come home early once more to check on Olivia.

"Kathy, why do you have Logan?" Elliot asked, curiously wondering why his ex-wife was holding onto his and his wife's baby boy. Although it did seem to come out slightly more harsh than he had meant it to.

Kathy poked her finger into her husband's chest, "You, Elliot Stabler.." she started speaking and quickly shut the van door after placing Logan in the awaiting car seat. "You need to go speak to your wife," she told him quietly so that the kids in the van couldn't listen in.

Elliot stared at Kathy, more confused than ever by what she meant. "What are you talking about Kathy? Is Olivia okay?" he asked, suddenly worried about his wife. "Did something happen to her?" he asked next, not having waited for an answer from the previous two questions.

"Elliot, relax.." Kathy said to him. She shook her head slightly at him, "You need to talk to her though Elliot.. she's not exactly listening to anybody else.."

"Talk to her about what?" Elliot asked. He had no idea what Kathy was talking about at this moment, but he was once more growing worried about Olivia.

Kathy stared at him in disbelief, "How could you not even tell all this time Elliot!" she yelled at him. She didn't exactly care that all the kids heard her this time, he deserved to be yelled at if he didn't see what was happening with his own wife again. "She's exhausted Elliot.. you need to be there this time, you can't do things like you used to with me, not to Olivia," Kathy said to him, trying to hold back, but finding it to get a little hard.

Elliot stared at Kathy with his mouth wide open when she shoved him back a few steps. He wasn't really sure he'd _ever _seen this side of his ex-wife before. "Kathy! I know she's exhausted, I know she's feeling sick, that's why I'm home right now," he told her. "I thought something worse happened.. you scared the shit out of me!"

Kathy searched his face and sighed slightly realizing she faltered in the judging of her ex-husband. "I'm sorry, but Elliot.. she's not just tired," she explained to him, lowering her voice back down so their kids couldn't hear them.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked her. He knew Olivia was tired from overworking herself with taking care of Logan, but he hadn't thought that Olivia was anything else besides tired and sick.

Kathy frowned slightly, she wouldn't have known either had she and Maureen not walked in to hear what Olivia said to Loretta. "She's scared Elliot.. scared of turning into her mother," she answered him. She shook her head slightly, "I don't know much about her mother except she was a drunk Elliot, but I know you know more about it.." She gave Elliot a short hug before walking back to the van, but stopped with her hand on the handle. "Talk to her Elliot.. she needs _you_ to tell her she's not her mother, no one else."

Elliot smiled slightly at his ex-wife. He nodded in response to her suggestion, "Thanks for telling me Kathy.." he said to her. Once she got in the van and began to make her way back to her house, he finally went to his and Olivia's house and stepped inside. "Liv?" he called out, wondering where exactly she was. As he went down the hall he realized she was in the bathroom when he heard noises behind the closed door. He knocked on the door to the bathroom, not wanting to startle her.

"Hmm?" called Olivia's voice from inside. Suddenly her head peeked out from behind bathroom door that opened slightly to see who it was. She was slightly surprised to see her husband standing there in front of her, "You're home early.."

Elliot grinned at her, "Thought I'd surprise you, how are you feeling?" he asked her. He wondered if she'd actually tell him what it was that was actually bothering her. He didn't want her to know that he already knew, he wanted to know that she could tell him what was wrong.

Olivia smiled at him, "I'm feeling a little better now.." she told him. She opened the door the the bathroom, revealing she was still clad in a bra and her sweat pants. "Maybe we could talk about it after I take a shower.." she suggested, not sure she actually wanted to tell him the real problem.

Elliot held back the sigh threatening to escape, at least she was thinking about telling him after she took a shower. He nodded, "Okay then.." He turned to walk away when he felt Olivia's hand on his arm, turning him back around to look at her.

"El.. I um.." Olivia whispered. She looked down, then looked back over at the shower before she spoke again. "Come in with me?" she asked him. She smiled slightly when he turned her face with his hand to look back at him.

"What do you want Liv?" he asked her. He wanted her to tell him if that was what she wanted, not to feel bad for shunning their conversation and asking him to wait until later to talk about what was wrong.

Olivia's smile faltered at his question. She tilted her head slightly to the side at the realization that he already seemed to know what her problem was, or at least she thought he knew now. She smiled fully this time, knowing what she wanted. "I want you.." she looked him in the eyes before continuing. "No.. more then want.. I need you Elliot.."

Elliot just smiled as his wife pulled him into the bathroom with her. He bent his head towards hers, his lips meeting her lips in a small kiss. After a few seconds the kiss deepened and he felt the familiar tug on his jacket as it slid off onto the floor by the work of Olivia's hands. He couldn't help but to smirk against the kiss as Olivia was already making quick work to remove his tie, and then his shirt as well without breaking the kiss.

Olivia grinned at him after breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over Elliot's head. She began to work at his pants while his hands wrapped around her back to unclasp her bra. She smirked slightly, finding it funny that he couldn't seem to get it unclasped. "Difficulties?" she asked him, unable to hide the amusement from showing in her voice.

"Only trying not to get antsy while doing this," he replied with a grin. "Why did people make bras so hard to get off, it's like they don't want them to come off your breasts Liv," he joked, unable to get the bra unclasped still.

Olivia let out a laugh at his words and reached her own arms back, meeting her hands with his. She smiled and helped him to unclasp it and then dropped it to the floor of the bathroom with the top of his attire and his lower attire. She'd had an easier time removing his clothes, even though she was wearing about half as many articles of clothing as he was. "Women's way of lowering a man's chance of arousal?" she answered him questioningly.

Elliot couldn't help but to laugh at his wife's answer. "I don't think that's possible, not with you at least," he told her and grinned, giving her another kiss as he pulled down the sweatpants she was wearing along with the panties in one shot and dropped them to the floor around her feet. "You.." he mumbled out as he placed another kiss on her lips and she reached out and turned the water on to the shower. "You look good in anything.."

"And you.." Olivia started as she was cut off by another kiss from her husband. "Are going to look mighty good in that shower.." she mumbled out as she stepped over the side of the shower, holding both of his hands in hers as she led him in with her. "And guess what.." she whispered into his ear as she brought her face closer to his face.

Elliot cocked an eyebrow at the seductive tone that Olivia had gained, unable to hold back his smile and growing temptation. "What?" he asked her as he began to trail small and quick kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Olivia grinned at the kisses as they tickled her neck, "I was right... you look wonderful in the shower.." She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, meeting his lips in a full throttle kiss as she wrapped one leg around his, showing that she was ready whenever he was.

Elliot grinned back at her against the kiss, keeping it going as he backed her against the wall of the shower. He lifted one of her legs up, which told her he was going to begin as both of them took a breather for air before returning to their kiss.

"El.." she mumbled against the kiss just before letting out a small moan as he entered her slowly. She wrapped the leg he had lifted with his arm around his waist while keeping herself steady in the shower using her other. She deepened their kiss as he continued to move in her slowly at first and let out another moan, slightly louder then the first as he began to move in and out a little more quickly.

Elliot let out a small moan himself, not able to help it with her moans. He kept one hand on Olivia's waist and the other behind her head as he moved in to kiss her yet again. He thrust a little more quickly, feeling that they both were already nearing the peak from this moment. Once she gave in to the orgasm and finally came, he finally did so himself, her peak bringing him to his soon after.

Olivia smiled at him, she was sure they'd both be sweaty if it weren't for the water that was cascading over them both. She let her arms droop to her sides and laid her head down on his shoulder, glad when she felt his arms wrap around her and hold her in a gentle hug. "You already know.. don't you?" she asked him after a few minutes of being in his arms.

"You know you're nothing like her Olivia.." he said quietly, keeping his arms wrapped around her. He was glad that she had started the conversation, he didn't want to be the one who had to start it. "You're a great person Liv.." he said, placing a small kiss on the side of her head.

Olivia closed her eyes, leaning further into Elliot's embrace as she did so. "Do you remember high school Elliot?" she asked him. "I always heard my teacher say that children who have.. neglectful.. parents, are usually the ones that grow up to be neglectful themselves.." she said, letting and small sigh escape her lips.

Elliot stared down at her in disbelief, he couldn't understand why Olivia would actually believe that she would wind up neglecting Logan just because of how her mother was to her as a child. "Liv.. look at me.." he told her, smiling as she looked up at him. "You get to be whoever you choose to be.. people choose to be like that Olivia.." he said. He placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, "You're a great cop.. a great wife.. and most of all, you're a great mother."

"El--"

"Don't fight me on this Olivia," Elliot said to her. He stared down into the brown eyes that were staring back up at his blue eyes. "You're perfect... inside.. outside.. you're all around perfect.. and I don't want you to think anything different," he told her. He was glad when a true smile finally graced her lips, finally sucking his words into her head and keeping them there.

Olivia smiled more of a smile then she had all day long. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Elliot's waist, not entirely ready to leave the comfort of his embrace or the shower just yet. "Thank you.." she mumbled out, closing her eyes once more.

* * *

**So uh.. I couldn't seem to help myself when I wrote the end of this chapter, it needed on hell of an ending point and I thought that made it all better! Well, I hope it did at least. I'm not sure when I'll get the next update out, thanks everyone. -Kay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: So.. I tried wishing on a shooting star again in hopes that the SVU cast would come and be mine for a few days. Hey, it wasn't a plane like last time! This time it just happened to be one of those UFOs that Munch is always warning us about.

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers.. Kelly of the midnight dawn, Dramawitsvu17, TV Angel 711, onetreefan, liviafan1, Color Esperanza, Cold Case Chick, SVU101, CocaCola1052, idinakristinfan, princesspup, and beckahmarie2.

**Chapter 3**:

Olivia sat at her desk at work and let out a short yawn, it had been almost a month since she came back to work after the slight depression she'd had about leaving Logan. It was nearing the afternoon and she was not only still a little tired, but she was getting a little hungry as well. She looked up at John who had placed a cup of coffee in front of her and scrunched her nose up, oddly finding the smell of the coffee more then unappealing.

"You look like you think I poisoned it or something Olivia, jeez," John said, laughing lightly at the face she was making. He tilted his head, slightly confused by her reaction the the coffee but shrugged.

Olivia smirked slightly at him and shook her head at John. "Sorry, but I really just don't want coffee right now, doesn't seem all that interesting to my tastes at the moment," she explained, laughing a bit at his comment about poisoned coffee.

John gave her a questioning look, "Did you just say you honestly don't want coffee?" he asked her. He had never actually seen Olivia turn down coffee in all of his years of working with her and the rest of the detectives in SVU.

Olivia rolled her eyes at John and simply smiled at him. "Yes, I did say I didn't want coffee," she told him, grinning at the look that he was giving her. She smirked, "You're acting as though some kind of natural disaster or something struck New York, John."

"Olivia, you promised me lunch today."

Olivia looked over at the doors of the squad room and grinned as Casey walked in. "So it would seem Counselor, you're only saving me from Munch here anyways," she said, smirking as John gave her a look of hurt.

Casey smirked as Olivia stood up from her desk, "Well, as long as I'm saving you _and_ we get to go and eat lunch, it works just fine by me."

Olivia smiled at John, "Is Elliot around here anywhere? I haven't seen him for about an hour.." She looked around curiously, wondering where exactly her husband was.

"I haven't seen him for just as long as you, sorry Olivia." John shrugged before going back to his desk and getting back to the paperwork that he had left to go make coffee.

Olivia scrunched up her nose once more and and frowned. She shrugged and slipped her jacket on over her shoulders and then smiled at Casey. "So, where exactly do you want to eat lunch?" she asked her curiously as they walked back out the doors of the squad room.

Casey thought about it for a moment as they reached the elevator in the precinct. "How about we just get ourselves some food across the street.." she suggested as they waited for the doors to open up.

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Sounds--" she looked at Elliot who walked out of the elevator. "Good.." she finished and tilted her head slightly as she noticed he was holding Logan. "I thought Loretta was watching Logan," she said to him, slightly confused at seeing Logan with him.

"Loretta's son needed her to go to Jersey for the day," Elliot replied. He smiled and gave his son a kiss on the top of his head, "I left an hour ago to go pick him up when she called."

Olivia's lips curved into a smile and she walked up to her husband and son. "Why didn't you tell me when you were going to pick him up?" she asked curiously.

Elliot smirked and let out a small laugh. "You must be oblivious to everything this morning Liv, I did tell you I was going to pick up Logan," he told her, grinning at the fact she didn't remember. "I distinctly remember you saying, 'Mmhmmm..' and not even looking up from your desk," he added with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes slightly and smiled, "Oops?"

"That's cute Liv," Elliot said, not able to help but smile back at her. "Any ideas on what to do with Logan until tonight?" he asked her, smirking as his son had a firm grip on his finger.

Olivia smiled at her son who was holding onto his father's finger with a deadlock. "Well.. Casey and I are going to grab some lunch.. I'll take him with us and maybe you can see if Kathy is home?" she asked him as she took her son from Elliot's arms.

Elliot smiled back at her and nodded, "Sure, I'll go call her now."

"Good, I'll see you in a while," Olivia replied as she and Casey went back over to the elevator with Logan. She turned back and looked at Elliot, "Casey and I need to go over a witness' statement after we eat, I'll take Logan until then.." she said just before the doors to the elevator shut.

Casey looked at Olivia oddly. "We do?" she asked her curiously.

Olivia smirked and looked at Casey, then she looked down at Logan in her arms. "No.." she answered. "I have an appointment with a store that you need to come with me to," she explained soon after.

Casey cocked an eyebrow up at Olivia confusedly. "An appointment?" she questioned. "What do you have to go to the store for?" she asked, completely curious.

"Well.." Olivia said as they stepped back out of the office. "I'm almost positive that I'm pregnant again.. either that or I'm just extremely late," she said to Casey, a smirk perched upon her lips.

Casey grinned at Olivia's answer, "Already? Jeez Liv, you two just can't keep off of each other." She and Olivia both let out a laugh at the comment. "But seriously, how far along do you think you are?"

Olivia smiled as they crossed the street at the crosswalk, surprised that Logan wasn't really bothered by all of the noise and seemed to look around with his childish curiosity. "About a month if I think.." she told Casey as they got to the other side of the street.

"Sounds good to me, I'll go with you, but first we do lunch," Casey told her with a smirk.

Olivia let out a laugh at Casey's want for food and shook her head. "I'll tell you what counselor, you go order the food and get a table, I'll go grab a test and meet you back there, sound like a plan?" she asked the attorney that was beside her.

Casey smirked and pretended to think about Olivia's proposal for a moment. "Well.. I guess that'll be alright, what do you want me to order for you?" she asked Olivia before they split ways.

Olivia just shrugged and smiled. "Whatever you decide to get works for me, as long as it's edible," she told Casey and smirked at the look that Casey gave her.

"Maybe you _are_ pregnant Liv, I mean, you actually don't care what you're going to eat, as long as it's edible?" Casey stated with an amused look on her face. "Last time Elliot ordered your food for you, you got annoyed with him because it was something you didn't like."

Olivia scrunched up her nose for the third time but grinned at remembering the incident. "Yeah, yeah.. so maybe I can be picky sometimes, but I'm not in a picky mood, so just get me whatever looks like.. well.. food," she said and laughed lightly along with Casey.

Casey rolled her eyes and laughed at Olivia's statement. "Alright fine, but don't ring my neck if whatever you get seems unappealing, this isn't exactly some five-star place to eat at," she said, laughing again along with Olivia.

"Okay, I promise I won't go freaking out, wouldn't want to startle Logan anyways," Olivia replied with a smirk before she and Casey split off in opposite directions. She let another yawn escape her lips and looked down at Logan in her arms as he decided to let out a mock-yawn in return to seeing his mother's expression. She let out a laugh at her son and shook her head before entering a store about two blocks away.

"Good Afternoon.."

Olivia looked up at the man behind the register and smiled at him. "Same to you.." she replied to him, even though he was only saying it out of job etiquette. She smirked seeing his face as he looked up and gave her the once-over, not minding the child in her arms that came along with the body.

"Just got better.." he mumbled out loud before returning to his magazine and pretending not to stare at his customer who came in.

Olivia rolled her eyes and couldn't help but to get a reaction from the guy. She walked back over to the counter and smiled politely as the guy looked up at her face.

The guy simply cocked an eyebrow up at her and then asked, "What can I do ya' for?"

Olivia tried not to laugh at the accent that suddenly flooded through the man's voice. She absolutely could not resist asking him the question now, even though she could find what she wanted on her own. "Where can I find a pregnancy test in here?" she asked him, awaiting his reaction.

He tried not to openly gape at the fact she was holding on to one infant and asking him where she could find a test to find out if she was pregnant with another one. "Er... it's in Aisle Four miss, end of the aisle on the left," he told her before quickly going back to his magazine.

"Thanks," Olivia said in reply to him before making her way to aisle four. She went to the end of the aisle, and then listened to the guy behind the counter say 'Good Afternoon' to another customer. Her eyes darted in that direction and she saw the man who smiled at the cashier. She turned back to looking in the aisle at the different tests, hardly noticing the same man come up beside her.

"That one works best," The man said to Olivia and pointed to one of the pregnancy tests one the shelf.

Olivia looked up, slightly startled at seeing the man suddenly next to her. She gave him a slight smile, half embarrassed and half-thanking him as she pulled it down, "Er.. thank you.."

The man just smiled back at her and looked at the little boy in her arms. "Now he looks just like his mom here, it's almost like you cloned yourself," he told her, cooing slightly at the infant in the woman's arms.

Olivia grinned at the man's remark, she couldn't help but think it was funny that Logan did look so much like her. "I think I'll have to apologize to him for that once he gets older," she said to the man which made him let out a laugh at the joke.

"I don't see why he'd have a problem with looking so much like his mother, except for the fact he might attract a few gay men," the man explained to her, emitting another laugh from the woman. "Jonah LeMez," the man said to her, he would have held his hand out, but both of hers were occupied.

Olivia gave him a lopsided smile, amused that she could be holding an infant and still have men checking her out. "Olivia Benson," she replied to him. "I should go pay, I'm meeting a friend for lunch," she said, smiling politely before walking towards the register and handing the box with the test to the cashier.

Jonah smirked slightly and followed her to the register, "Boyfriend?" he asked her curiously.

Olivia cocked an eyebrow up at the stranger and let out a small laugh. She smirked and handed the cashier the money, since she somehow managed to hold onto Logan one-armed. "I'm not sure my husband would like me having a boyfriend, I'm meeting my girlfriend," she told him, knowing his male brain would think of a double-meaning behind the words.

"Oh wow, didn't see that one coming," Jonah said with a smirk. "You know, if I had as high of a testosterone level as most men in New York City, I might have gotten the wrong impression about that."

Olivia laughed lightly again at his words and flashed a smile to the cashier who handed her the change and her bag with the test in it, "Thank you," she said before turning back to Jonah. "Now I need to go before my lunch gets cold, or my friend eats it," she told him with a smirk before walking out.

Jonah let out a laugh and then turned to find the cashier staring at him with disapproval. "What are you staring at Rick?" he asked the man behind the counter with a grin.

Rick just shook his head, "You know it's sad that you'd hit on a woman holding an infant and buying a pregnancy test." He rolled his eyes and looked back down at the magazine in his hands.

Jonah smirked and patted Rick on the shoulder, "All in good fun Rick my friend, besides, I'll bet you gave her the once-over when she said good afternoon back to you earlier as she came in."

Rick rolled his eyes once more but kept his eyes on the magazine until the little boy walked into the store. "Looks like your son wants something Jonah," he said to Jonah as they both looked at the eight-year-old.

"What's up buddy?" Jonah asked his son.

Jonah's son pointed out at the door, "Daddy, some weird guys just grabbed a woman outside in the alley.." he told his father.

Jonah turned to look at Rick before bolting out the door of the store.

* * *

Olivia let out a small yell when three guys came around her and shoved her into the alley beside the store she had just been in. She felt the one hand on her mouth and others on her arms as Logan was pulled from her and she was slammed against the wall of the alley. She let out muffled yells against all the people holding her down, her mind instantly racking towards Logan who was pulled from her as she tried pulling away.

"Hey there baby, no need to fight us," one of the men said who was directly in front of her, holding his hand over her mouth. "You don't want anything happening to the little baby of yours anyways, and nothing will if you stop fighting back," he said to her in a low and menacing voice.

Olivia let the struggle go once he mentioned Logan. She realized that these were a few of the guys that that SVU squad room had been looking for. Three men who attacked women who were walking with their infants, she squeezed her eyes closed when she felt the man's hands running up and down her sides until he stopped at her belt and gaped.

"Shit, she's the fucking poh-leece man," he said the the others, the the word police run on his tongue.

"Damn it! Just pop her and let's get the hell outta here!" one of the others said as he pulled the gun from the woman's holster on her belt.

Olivia's eyes opened and widened slightly before one of the men was pulled off of her and she quickly kicked another in the stomach. She let out a yell of pain when the third who was also holding Logan, grabbed her by the hair and pulled a gun on her head.

Jonah kicked the one man who laid on the ground and looked at the one who was holding a gun to Olivia Benson's head, no longer holding her by the head. He knew she wasn't going to make a stupid move with the man holding her son in his arms, "Just give her back her son and get the hell out of here man."

The third guy shoved the woman forward and practically shoved her son back into her arms before running passed the other guy with the other two men in two.

Olivia let out a short breath of relief, checking over Logan and then picking her gun up from the ground in the alley. She looked back up at Jonah who was now staring at her gun awkwardly. "Er.. NYPD.." she explained to him as she put the safety back on, on her gun and placed it back in her holster.

"Didn't expect that coming," Jonah replied with a slightly smirk. He walked up in front of her and checked her over, "You okay?" he asked her, making sure that she hadn't gotten hurt.

Olivia smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah.. I'm fine, thanks for helping me.." she said to him. They both looked up when they heard more yelling and quickly left the alleyway.

"ETHAN!" Jonah yelled out when he saw the three men with his son in a car. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he lost sight of the car and saw Ethan's backpack with a phone and a note stuck to it. He picked it up and looked at the note.

Olivia bit her lower lip as she stepped next to Jonah and read the note that he was reading on his son's backpack. "Let me call my---"

Jonah turned and looked at her, "No way Olivia," he said shaking his head. "I can't get involved with the police, you people screw me over," he said to her. He groaned at the note.. he'd need one hundred thousand dollars.. he'd never be able to get that by himself. He knew one person who could help, but he would need a lot more than that.

Olivia gently held on to the baby in her arms. She was a little freaked as it was having had her son ripped from her arms moments ago and having had three men trying to attack her. Now she was with someone who didn't trust the police, and just had his son kidnapped.

"Help me," Jonah said to her. Her stared at her, his brown eyes staring into her brown eyes.

Olivia gave him an odd look.. "You said.."

Jonah shook his head. "I don't mean help from the police Olivia, I mean your help, just yours," he said to her. He put one hand on her shoulder, "I need to get my son back."

Olivia wasn't really sure what to say to the man. She wasn't entirely sure she could say no to him after he saved not only her life but her son's. "Wait.. why not involve the police Jonah..?" she asked him.

"I just.." Jonah started, but quickly looked away from Olivia's gaze. "I just got out for robbery, I can't get myself thrown back in, I told my son I wouldn't leave him again Olivia, look what happened!" he shouted to her.

Olivia bit her lower lip, silently calming Logan in her arms who began to get a little fussy over the noise. She knew she shouldn't be doing it.. in fact, she was positive she shouldn't be doing this. She was now thinking of helping an ex-con try and figure out a way to get his son back. "And how in the world do you think I'm going to be able to help you?" she asked him.

Jonah's gaze returned to Olivia's face, slightly surprised that the female cop seemed to actually be thinking that she would help him get his son back without police back-up or help. "Stay with me, help me figure it out, please, I need my son back," he pleaded with her.

Olivia closed her eyes, shaking her head at her own ideas. Somehow she already knew that there was no way this whole thing was going to go over well. "And what do you expect me to do exactly, just pick up and disappear from my job? From my family?" she asked him next.

"For a few days, please, just help me," Jonah said. He couldn't figure out why it was exactly he thought he _needed_ this woman's help. He realized it wasn't that he needed her help though, it was that he wanted her help. He was completely attracted to her, not that he could even understand why. He looked up when he saw Geeno coming, one of the people he always figured he could trust.

Olivia shook her head at Jonah, "I can't do that." She went to walk away when she felt two arms wrap around her and hold her against someone who was much larger than she was. "Get the hell off of me!" she shouted at the person holding her. She could hardly move in the person's hold, and she knew from the start it wasn't Jonah, he wasn't this big.

Geeno ignored Jonah who was telling him to let go of the woman he was holding on to. Even if Jonah didn't want to force her to help, he overly enjoyed the way she looked, and he'd force her to help them if he had to. He whispered into the woman's ear so that Jonah couldn't hear what he was saying to her, "I'll tell you this right now, you can do whatever it is my boy Jonah here needs.. or I can take you into that alley, take you for myself in ways that you've never imagined, and then gut out your little boy there."

Olivia stopped moving in the man's hold when she heard what he was saying to her. She couldn't figure out why it was exactly that no one besides Jonah was actually trying to pull this man off of her, but she wasn't about to take a second chance that her son would be placed in danger. She stood where she was when the large man's arms uncoiled themselves from around her and she quickly hushed the fussy infant in her arms.

"Geeno you dumb piece of shit!" Jonah said and smacked him on the arm. "Let's just go, I need to get money and get my damn son back, and I want him back---"

Olivia's voice was quiet, but she still hadn't moved from where she was. "I'll help.." she said to Jonah. She turned and looked at him, shifting her son slightly in her arms.

Jonah turned back to Olivia, slightly startled at what she said. "You're gonna help me?" he asked her. He couldn't have been more surprised that she agreed now. He was positive she had to know there was no way him and Geeno were going to try and get Ethan back by legal means.

Olivia looked down at her son, trying not to stare either of the men in the face. She decided she might as well let Jonah think she actually wants to help, rather then not wanting to be raped by Geeno and having her son gutted out in an alleyway. "I wouldn't want to imagine what it would feel like to have your son missing.. I'll help you.." she said to him, sounding blatantly truthful.

Geeno smirked slightly since Jonah wasn't looking at him. He didn't care if this woman was agreeing to help them because of his threat. Sooner or later he'd get her alone, and then he'd be able to get what he wanted from her whether Jonah liked it or not.

* * *

Casey walked back into the SVU squad room. She had no idea why in the world Olivia never came back to the place across the street for their lunch, but she figured that maybe the detective came back to the squad room and couldn't leave.

Elliot looked up from his desk when Casey walked into the squad room alone. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad had happened, but he always did tend to worry about everything, so he knew he should just let it go.

"Did Olivia come back here?" Casey asked curiously as she tossed a bag with some food in it on Olivia's desk across from Elliot's. She didn't see Olivia's jacket, and she didn't see Olivia anywhere around.

John cocked up an eyebrow at Casey curiously as he walked up behind Elliot. "Not since she left for lunch with you, and that was over an hour ago," he said to her. "Why, when did she go off by herself?" he asked.

Casey just frowned slightly at the fact none of them had seen Olivia. "Before we went to get lunch across the street," she said to them. "She went to that market down the street to get a pregnan---"

Elliot stared openly at Casey along with John and now Fin had looked over as well. Each one of them had caught exactly what word Casey hadn't finished in her sentence. "She's pregnant?" he asked out loud to Casey.

"Damn, do you two have nothing better to do than have sex or something?" John asked Elliot with a slight smirk on his face. He just grinned when his partner smacked him lightly on the arm, a warning to shut up now and forever hold his peace.

Elliot rolled his eyes at what John said to him. "Wait, she never came back?" he asked suddenly. His worry completely flooded back into his mind. Now his wife was missing, and not only that but she had their son with her.

Casey shook her head. "She shouldn't have taken more than ten or fifteen minutes at the most.. I mean, how long does it take to go buy a pregnancy test?" she asked him sarcastically.

Elliot rolled his eyes again before he picked up his phone and dialed Olivia's cell phone number. He sat there, unable to sit still for too much longer if he didn't find out what happened to his wife and his son soon. But after it came to her voice mail, and he left a message, he only managed to make himself more worried.

"Let's get down to that store that Casey said she went to then," Fin said to Elliot. He pulled on his jacket along with the other detectives. "Something had to have happened between this precinct her that store, let's find out what it was."

Elliot nodded at what Fin said to him. "Sounds like a plan to me.. all I know is that if something happened to her or Logan, or both of them, whoever did it is going to have hell to pay," he stated to the others.

John just smirked as they all walked to the elevator, "And they won't have to feel it just from you Stabler, even I'm willing to beat someone's sorry ass if they hurt Olivia."

* * *

**Okay, there it is everyone. Dang people bugging me over and over when I'm going to update. It's not quite as long as the previous chapter. But it's all I could do until the weekend. Hope it was filled with enough action for all of your likings. -Kay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: As usual, these lovely characters aren't mine. Aside from.. well.. all of the nasty creeps that are in this story are unfortunately mine, but we'll just pretend they aren't.

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers... Dramawitsvu17, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Color Esperanza, onetreefan, TV Angel 711, beckahmarie2, SVU101, princesspup, tamasit1, Cold Case Chick, idinakristinfan, and CocaCola1052.

This chapter has a few flashbacks from other chapters in _italics_.

**Chapter 4**:

Elliot walked into the market that he knew Olivia would always go to when she needed something while she was on the job. He let John and Fin question people outside to see if anyone saw her, but he decided to ask the cashier a few questions.

"G'afternoon.." the man behind the counter, Rick, said as he heard the bell from the door that signaled a customer had come inside. As usually he didn't bother to look up from what he was doing at the moment, which happened to be staring at a magazine once more.

Elliot cocked an eyebrow up, easily recognizing the magazine _behind_ the magazine. He smirked, realizing the cashier was most likely looking at porn while he was on the job. "Sir, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about a customer you may have had earlier?" he asked, holding out his badge.

Rick quickly spoke before he looked up, "Why would I do that, it's not like your the poli--" He groaned as he looked up and found himself staring straight at a badge. "Screw.." he mumbled. "What'd they look like? And what'd they do?" he asked the detective.

Elliot rolled his eyes and then held up Olivia's picture, she was holding Logan in it. Casey had taken it about two weeks ago, and he thought it was the best picture Olivia had ever taken. "She looks like this, and her and her son went missing over an hour ago."

"Oh double screw.." Rick muttered out and shook his head before closing the magazines. "Yeah, she was in here, bought a pregnancy test," he'd explained to the detective in front of him.

Elliot was relieved to know that Olivia had been here, now at least they were one step closer. "Was there anyone messing with her? Anyone that upset her while she was in here?" he asked the man next.

Rick thought about it for a moment, and remembered Jonah.

_Jonah smirked slightly and followed her to the register, "Boyfriend?" he asked her curiously._

_Olivia cocked an eyebrow up at the stranger and let out a small laugh. She smirked and handed the cashier the money, since she somehow managed to hold onto Logan one-armed. "I'm not sure my husband would like me having a boyfriend, I'm meeting my girlfriend," she told him, knowing his male brain would think of a double-meaning behind the words._

"_Oh wow, didn't see that one coming," Jonah said with a smirk. "You know, if I had as high of a testosterone level as most men in New York City, I might have gotten the wrong impression about that."_

_Olivia laughed lightly again at his words and flashed a smile to the cashier who handed her the change and her bag with the test in it. "Thank you," she said before turning back to Jonah. "Now I need to go before my lunch gets cold, or my friend eats it," she told him with a smirk before walking out._

Elliot stared oddly as the man behind the counter began staring off into space, "Sir?" he asked.

"Sorry, she talked to one guy, but he didn't give her any trouble, he stopped hitting on her once he found out she had a husband," Rick told the detective.

Elliot nodded and tried not to get overly pissed that someone had hit on his wife. "Do you know what his name was?" he asked, pulling out his notepad to take notes.

Rick smirked, "'Course I do." He shook his head at Jonah.. that guy was a walking sign of trouble, he knew it. "Jonah LeMez, nice guy, but I swear trouble follows him," he explained.

Elliot cocked up and eyebrow at the name, it had sounded familiar. He shrugged it off and then decided to clear his other curiosity, "What do you mean trouble follows him?"

"Something bad always happens to that dude," Rick said to the detective. He did remember something else had happened that caused Jonah to go after that woman with the infant. But he tried to remember what it was that had happened to make Jonah follow her.

_Jonah let out a laugh and then turned to find the cashier staring at him with disapproval. "What are you staring at Rick?" he asked the man behind the counter with a grin._

_Rick just shook his head, "You know it's sad that you'd hit on a woman holding an infant and buying a pregnancy test." He rolled his eyes and looked back down at the magazine in his hands._

_Jonah smirked and patted Rick on the shoulder, "All in good fun Rick my friend, besides, I'll bet you gave her the once-over when she said good afternoon back to you earlier as she came in."_

_Rick rolled his eyes once more but kept his eyes on the magazine until the little boy walked into the store. "Looks like your son wants something Jonah," he said to Jonah as they both looked at the eight-year-old._

"_What's up buddy?" Jonah asked his son._

_Jonah's son pointed out at the door, "Daddy, some weird guys just grabbed a woman outside in the alley.." he told his father._

_Jonah turned to look at Rick before bolting out the door of the store._

"There was something else though," Rick stated quickly before the detective left the store.

Elliot looked up as he had his hand on the handle of the door. He stepped back to the counter, "What else?" he asked the man behind the counter.

Rick tried to word the scene properly. "Well.. Jonah's kid Ethan came in after that woman left with her baby," he said to the detective. "Kid said that a woman got grabbed over by the alley next to the store," he explained the situation. "Thing is, Jonah went out to help her, I saw them a few minutes later, the guys went running by the window."

"Was she with them?" Elliot questioned next. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this, for now he just wanted to know what happened to Olivia and where she was right now.

Rick shook his head. "Nah man, they ran off by themselves, I stopped watching after that, picked my.. magazine.. back up."

Elliot nodded, "Thanks for the help.." he said, unable to hide the disappointment that they now, once more had no idea where Olivia might be at the moment.

Rick frowned at the detective, "She's your wife... isn't she?" he asked, completely understanding why the detective would have been so worried about some woman who had been missing for only an hour.

Elliot stopped at the door once again and turned to look at the cashier. "How'd you know that?" he asked curiously. His eyes squinted slightly in the curiosity as he waited for the man's answer.

"Please, I've met plenty of cops who come around looking for people who went missing," Rick began. "But not one of them actually cared so much about the person whose missing that they actually sound disappointed when they find out the people who attacked them, left without them."

Elliot smirked slightly, "Well..." he said next. "Maybe you should start my job," he said with a laugh. "Yes.. she's my wife.." he answered the man's question. "She was supposed to meet her friend for lunch, never showed back up, never came back to work," he explained.

Rick scrunched up his nose in thought. "Come to think of it, that nitwit Geeno practically grabbed her outside, maybe you should talk to the stank bastard," he told the detective, a disgusted look on his face.

Elliot looked Rick oddly, "Geeno?"

"Yeah, that guy is seriously disgusting man," Rick said. "The dude is big, and when I say big, I don't just mean tall, he packs on the weight to back his fat ass," he explained. "He smells too man, get within five feet and it's like a dumpster that hasn't gotten a visit from the dump truck in five weeks."

Elliot snorted out a laugh, unable to hold it in by Rick's explanation of Geeno. "So.." he managed to get out between his laughs. "Does Geeno have a last name?" he asked next. Somehow he managed to hold his pen straight on the pad while he was laughing.

Rick smirked, "Yeah Geeno has a last name, it's Martello." He shrugged, "I never remember that you people are gonna need last names to get these shit faces." He grinned, "But hey, if he's not with your wife, I'm sure you can charge that dumb bastard with something else, he's the damn trouble that's always following Jonah around."

Elliot just smiled, trying not to laugh at this guy again. He had to admit, most of the stuff that Rick was saying was just plain horrible, but it was downright hilarious. He guessed that Rick was probably one of those guys that could be completely obnoxious, but everyone still found him funny somehow. "Thanks for the help," he told the cashier.

Rick returned Elliot's smile and nodded sympathetically at him. "No problem man, I hope you find your wife and... your son soon.." he told him. "You two been together a long time?" he asked suddenly.

Elliot didn't mind the question, he knew the man was only asking because he cared at this point. "About a year," he answered. He smiled once more, "I should go, thanks again."

* * *

The detectives were all sitting back in the squad room. A few other detectives were brought over to help them try and find Olivia Benson and Logan Benson-Stabler. A few being Brian Cassidy and Monique Jeffries, who volunteered to help the SVU team to try and find one of all their closest friends. 

Monique knew why she came. It was because she stilled talked to Olivia on some level, unlike most of the other members of the squad. She got the occasional call from John Munch, but her and Olivia would go out for lunch or breakfast if they could find the time of day. She loved that Olivia and her had still been friendly enough that not only did she get invited to Elliot's and her wedding, but she was one of the bridesmaids.

Brian knew why he came as well, not because he actually wanted to help the SVU squad, but because he would always have an interest in Olivia. One night with her and he was completely intoxicated with her beauty, and maybe her wits. But he figured mostly her beauty. Things were going just fine with his plans so far.

"Now then," came Cragen's voice above the hushed whispers of the surrounding officers. He stood in front of the board that held Olivia's picture and Logan's picture in the middle. Next to them were two pictures, each person was someone Olivia had been seen with, Jonah LeMez on the left, and on the right was Geeno Martello. "Olivia disappeared somewhere around Barner's Market with her son Logan," he explained.

An officer raised his arm in question, "I don't get the big deal Captain Cragen." He rolled his eyes, "She's the Ice Queen, and she's a detective, she can take care of herself, besides she's only been gone for two hours."

Elliot turned to the officer who questioned Olivia's disappearance. "You stupid bastard," he said to the guy and moved towards him. Before he could actually do anything Fin had held him back.

"With Stabler's hot temper, he'd drive even the Ice Queen away," the officer said with a smirk.

Monique slammed the uniformed officer up against the lockers that held everyone's personal items and messages. "If you want to question someone's missing status, maybe you should know something about their personality you stupid asshole," she said as she held him against the locker.

Silence practically covered the squad room at the outbursts before Cragen finally spoke up. "Jeffries, let him go," he ordered. After she did so, he turned to everyone else. "If anyone has anything else to say, then get over it," he told them all. "Detective Benson needs to be found, not only is it an officer missing, but an infant as well," he explained. "If you don't want to be here, then God help you, you can leave now, but if you do want to help, then shut up and listen."

Once more everyone went silent, this time at the Captain's words. The only person who had left was the officer that had questioned Olivia's disappearance. Everyone else's attentions were focused on Cragen now and had passed the prior incident.

"Olivia left with ADA Novak two hours ago," Cragen stated. "She left outside the deli across the street to go to Barner's Market for something where she was seen talking to this man," he explained and pointed to Jonah's picture. "Jonah LeMez," he told the surrounding officers. "He just got out of jail on parole for robbery."

A few officers let out some mumbles before one spoke up. "So why would he have kidnapped Detective Benson sir?" he asked. "No offense, but I mean, she was carrying an infant around, I'd think it would be hard to even make her for a cop."

Elliot looked at his captain, seeing the officer's point with his question. "He's right, but also, LeMez wasn't actually the person who even robbed the store, he was with the man who did it but refused to give the man's name or turn him in," he said to his captain.

Cragen nodded at Elliot and then turned to the officer who asked the question. "We'll get back to what you asked in a second Morris," he said. "The cashier Rick Taiaz said that LeMez's son Ethan came into the store and told his father a woman was shoved into an alley," he said next. "LeMez went out to help her from what Taiaz told Detective Stabler," he then said.

"So why is this LeMez person a suspect if he tried to help Olivia?" Brian asked suddenly. It was the first time he had spoken since he walked into the squad room earlier.

John rolled his eyes at his former partner who still had the wits of a baboon. "Did you not learn anything when you were working with me Cassidy?" he asked sarcastically. "Kid, do us all a favor," he told Brian.

Brian cocked an eyebrow up at John, "What?" he asked curiously.

John smirked and smacked Brian on the back of the head, "Sit down, shut up, and listen to the full explanation of what's going on before you ask a question, and _then_ you can ask if your question hasn't already been answered."

A few officers, including Fin, Elliot, Monique and even Cragen let out a few chuckles at what John did before the attention turned back to Cragen since Brian had shut his mouth.

"The guess is, since three men went running off passed the store, and the cashier Taiaz saw Olivia holding Logan with LeMez a few minutes later outside the store, that's not how Olivia disappeared," Cragen explained.

"How does--- eh.. nevermind," Brian said which caused a fews smirks from the main SVU detectives.

Cragen simply smiled before continuing, "Now here's where Geeno Martello comes and rears his ugly face." He looked around at the detectives and officers after he pointed to Geeno's picture on the board. "Taiaz saw Martello grab Olivia from behind outside of the store," he explained. "Now since the confrontation with Martello no one has seen or heard from Olivia."

Brian shook his head, "Well maybe she left."

All heads in the SVU squad room turned to look over at Brian before Fin spoke up. "What do you mean, maybe she left?" he asked. Of course everyone knew exactly what Brian meant, but they all hoped he hadn't quite meant what he had said.

"You know what I mean," Brian answered. "Most women who go missing with their children took off because they couldn't stand their home life," he explained. He ignored everyone who was staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Having some problems at home Stabler?" Brian asked with a coy smile. "Or maybe you're not only an asshole now, but maybe you're violent too," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

No one had time to react before Elliot grabbed Brian by the neck and punched him clear across the face. "You stupid sonuva bitch," he said before punching Brian again. "Don't ever think you have the right to question mine and Olivia's marriage," he yelled before Fin and John pulled him off.

Brian smirked, wiping the blood from the corner of his lips. "Well, that answers the violent question, doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically. "Face it Stabler, you drove her away, it's your fault that she's gone and that your son is gone," he laughed lightly before walking out the door passed an older woman.

Elliot pulled his arms away from John and Fin and walked away, heading up the stairs of the precinct towards the roof top to clear his head.

Cragen let a deep breath escape his lips before he looked towards the door of the squad room and saw Loretta Rhines standing there. He tapped John on the shoulder and pointed him over to Loretta, "Tell her what's going on.."

John nodded and quickly moved over to Loretta, taking the woman by the arm and leading her away from the crowd of cops. "Loretta, you haven't spoken to Olivia at all today, have you?" he asked her.

"No, not since she dropped Logan off this morning before she left for work," Loretta answered John's question. "But Elliot came and picked up Logan a few hours ago," she said. "Why, what's going on?" she asked, already slightly worried.

John's eyes looked toward the evidence board, but looked back at Loretta quickly enough that she hadn't noticed. "No one's seen Olivia for over two hours.." he explained to Loretta. "She took Logan with her to go get lunch with our ADA, but she never met her back at the deli," he told her.

Loretta bit her lower lip, the worry for Olivia quickly showing on her face and in her eyes. "How's Elliot taking all of this?" she asked John, clearly worried about both husband, wife and son.

John frowned, "Not so well.." He looked over at the stairs that led to the roof top. "One of the other officers suggested that Olivia took Logan and left by her own choice because of bad home conditions," he explained. He knew that Olivia and Elliot would want Loretta to know what was going on, Olivia always talked about this woman as though she were Olivia's mother.

"But Elliot should know better than to believe Olivia would ever leave him," Loretta said, the worried tone in her voice never fading. She shook her head, "Did he go up there?" she asked, pointing to the stairs that led up to the roof.

John nodded at Loretta. "He went up to the roof, we all go up there if we need to clear our heads," he explained to the woman. Olivia was right, this woman was probably one of the most caring New Yorkers you could ever find.

Loretta nodded back at him before walking to the stairs and heading up them to talk to Elliot, the man she considered a son-in-law since she considered Olivia her own daughter.

* * *

Elliot leaned over the side of the roof as he held his head in his hands. He was actually beginning to wonder if maybe Olivia did leave him by her own choice. He just groaned, remembering how she was just before she had begun getting worried about ending maternity leave and having to leave Logan with a babysitter. 

_Elliot smirked at how curious she got lately at the simplest of things. "Breakfast for lunch?" he asked her and smiled when he saw the immediate question flash across her eyes. "French toast.. pancakes.. you name it, I'll make it," he said to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips._

"_Hmm..." was what came from Olivia's mouth as she thought about what she wanted. She grinned devilishly as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more, and as she went to kiss him she nibbled gently on his lower lip in a teasing manner._

_Elliot laughed at his wife's new found playfulness at the moment, he couldn't help but find it completely adorable when Olivia got this way. "Cute Liv, but I don't remember putting myself on the lunch menu," he said with a grin._

"_Well okay then.." Olivia replied, but kept her arms around Elliot's neck. "But how about dessert?" she asked him, the impish smile forming on her lips that she could always use to tease him with._

"_Dessert?" Elliot asked playfully and grinned as Olivia nodded. "Who said anything about you getting dessert?" he asked next. He smirked as she pouted out her lower lip out him, "Besides.. I was hoping to get you for dessert.." he whispered into her ear._

_Olivia smiled at him, "But if I can't have you for dessert, why would you get to have me for dessert?" she asked him playfully. She laughed when he picked her up off the floor and then wrapped her legs around his waist, laying her head down on his shoulder._

_Elliot grinned back at her, "I'm going to say it's because you love me." He loved how no matter how serious the other was, somehow they still managed to find a way to be so playful later, that was one of the best parts about Olivia. She wasn't the cold-hearted ice queen that some people made her out to be with the stereotypical female cop.. she was kind, caring, sensitive, and given the chance, more playful than most people would ever think._

"_More than anything else in the world," Olivia replied as she smiled. She knew that herself and Elliot's kids were probably the only ones who ever saw the playful and sweet side of Detective Stabler, and she was glad she was one of the few people allowed to be part of that side, and part of his life._

Elliot just shook his head.. he couldn't remember ever really getting loud with Olivia. And he knew that he had never been violent with her. He knew Brian was wrong at this point, Olivia wasn't the type of person to just pick up and leave everything behind.

_Elliot smiled as he finally put Olivia back down on her feet. "You know that I love you, right Liv?" he asked her, not really sure why he decided to ask. All he knew was that he wanted to make sure that she knew how much she really meant to him right now._

_Olivia tilted her head sideways at him, wondering what exactly was the reason behind his question. She never would have thought that he didn't love her. "Of course I do El.." she told him. She placed one hand on the side of his face, caressing it softly, "Why would you think I didn't know that?"_

"_It's not that," he answered her. He smiled and placed both of his hands on either side of her face. "I just wanted to make sure that you knew.." he explained before kissing her gently on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened once his tongue gained access into her mouth._

"_El," Olivia said once they had broken apart from the kiss. "I don't want you to ever think I don't know how much you love me.." she told him, laying her head back down on his shoulder as she felt his arms wrap around her waist once again._

_Elliot smiled down at the woman in his arms. He was truly happy that she was the one he always got to wake up next to.. that she was the one who he was sharing his life with. He wasn't sure what he would do if he ever lost Olivia.. what he would have done if he had lost her almost a year ago to Richard White. "I know Liv, I'm sorry," he apologized, not having meant his comment to sound as it had._

_Olivia returned his smile as she rubbed his back in small circles with both of her hands. She hadn't exactly realized that she was doing it, but Elliot didn't seem to mind the affectionate touch. "It's okay," she told him, she looked up at him and saw he was looking back at her. "So.. about that breakfast for lunch idea you suggested.."_

"_Any ideas on what you want?" he asked her, glad she had brought it back up so that he wouldn't have to sound like such a typical male who was more engrossed in food then his wife._

"_The french toast sounded the most tempting off of your very small list.." Olivia teased him as she gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. She smiled as they finally let each other go from their embrace and sat down in the kitchen chair as she watched him get all the stuff he'd need for the food._

_Elliot turned and winked at Olivia, "French toast it is." He pulled out the few things that he would need to make the food and quickly went to work at it. He turned his head to look at her as he had a few of the pieces cooking. "Are you ready to start back at work tomorrow?" he asked her, curious as to how she was feeling about actually having to leave Logan for once._

_Olivia let out a small sigh at his question, having been thinking about that earlier. "I'm glad I get to go back to work and everything.." she answered him, but then looked down at the ground slightly ashamed. "But I'm not going to like the idea of not being with Logan all day.." she admitted to him._

"_That's completely normal Liv.." he told her. He smiled at her before turning and putting a few pieces of finished french toast on a plate and placing a pot's lid over the top to keep them warm before starting on a few more pieces. "There's nothing wrong with not wanting to leave your son," he told her as he turned around once more to face her._

"_I know.." Olivia replied. She smiled up at him when she saw him finishing up with the last of the french toast. "I just don't like the idea.. I don't care what anybody says," she said. She laughed lightly, "Amazing how it used to be how I never wanted to leave the job.. now I never want to leave Logan.."_

Elliot sighed.. he also knew one more thing about that day. Olivia had told him that she would never leave the job.. never leave Logan.. and most importantly.. she had said that she would never leave him.

_Elliot smiled as he placed a plate with a few pieces of french toast down in front of her. He went over to the cabinet and grabbed the syrup and put it on the table next to her plate. He got his plate and sat down in the chair next to her, "And you still don't want to leave either one, do you?" he asked her, slightly amused by the two things she wouldn't want to leave._

_Olivia smiled, "There's actually three things that I don't want to leave.." she said as she bit into the french toast on her plate before looking back at him beside her._

_Elliot cocked an eyebrow up at Olivia curiously at her statement. "And what exactly is the last thing that you don't want to leave?" he asked her._

"_Well.. I don't want to leave Logan.." she said, holding up one finger. "I don't want to leave my job," she then said next, holding up a second finger. She smiled at him before holding up a third finger, "And I'll never leave you.."_

Elliot couldn't help but smile slightly at the explanation that she had given him about the things that she didn't want to or would never leave.

"Elliot.." came Loretta's voice as she moved next to him. She put a hand down gently on his shoulder and gave him a faint smile when he turned to look at her. "Dear.. you know that Olivia would never leave you.."

Elliot smiled back at Loretta. "I know.." he answered the older woman. "I'm just worried about her and Logan.." he explained. How could he not be worried about his wife and son, they were the only things he really had left in the world, and he would give anything up right about now to know that they were safe.

Loretta nodded in response to what Elliot said. "I know you are deary.. and so am I," she admitted to him. "But Olivia is strong, and you know that she'll never let anything happen to Logan," she said next. She wrapped her arms around the younger man in a hug. "Sweetie.. Olivia will be fine, that girl manages to get through everything imaginable, you know that," she told him with confidence she wasn't sure she really had.

"I know she will Loretta... I just want to find her soon," he said. He returned the older woman's hug, knowing that she needed to hope for the best for Olivia just as much as he did.

* * *

**Okies there you people are. Chapter 4, took me long enough right? Well writer's block took me over, but to make up for it I wrote around 4,000 words today and have a 5,000 word chapter! Lol! Go me! Anyways.. I'm not even going to bother saying I can update again by the end of this weekend. But at the most, probably the end of next weekend. -Kay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Uhm.. I've never owned anything in my life, hell, I don't even buy my own clothes, what makes you think I own the SVU characters?

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers... Dramawitsvu17, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Color Esperanza, SVU101, princesspup, onetreefan, idinakristinfan, tamasit1, CocaCola1052, TV Angel 711, Cold Case Chick, and beckahmarie2.

Since it took so long for chapter 4 to get up, how about a quick update for chapter 5 to make up for it? Hehe.

**Chapter 5**:

Olivia sat on a couch in, what she figured was Jonah's house. She smiled faintly down at the infant in her arms and gave Logan a small kiss on his forehead. She could hear Jonah's and Geeno's voices coming from the other room, but she couldn't make out any little bit of what they were saying. But when she heard the faint foot steps come from down the hall, she could tell it wasn't an adult.

Instead, the person that appeared from the hall way was a young girl with the biggest chestnut colored eyes that Olivia had ever seen, and wavy black hair that curved around the young girl's tan colored skin. She laid Logan down on the couch, the infant's head resting on a pillow before she turned to look at the little girl once more. She smiled at the child, "Hey there sweetheart.. what's your name?" she asked in the nicest tone of voice she could.

The little girl smiled back at the woman on her father's couch and moved towards her, sitting on the opposite side of the woman that the baby wasn't sleeping on. "My name is Tahlia," the little girl answered in return to the nice woman beside her.

"Well Tahlia," Olivia said with a smile. "My name's Olivia," she told Tahlia. "You look like a big girl Tahlia," she said which caused the young girl to giggle. "How old are you?"

Tahlia grinned at the woman named Olivia. She liked her already, which was odd, normally she didn't like anybody that hung around with her father, especially Geeno. "I'm five, my birthday was last week!" she exclaimed as another giggle erupted from her mouth.

Olivia let out a laugh at how cute this little girl was. "Oh was it now?" she asked, unable to hide a grin as Tahlia nodded apprehensively. "Well, happy birthday then!" she said to the young girl. "Better late than not at all, right?" she asked and winked at Tahlia.

Tahlia giggled more at Olivia after she winked. "You're funny," she told Olivia. "Are you daddy's girlfriend?" she asked curiously. She moved from her position on the couch and sat down on Olivia's lap.

"No sweetie, I'm not your daddy's girlfriend," Olivia answered the child's curious question. She was confused by how easily the little girl became attached to her and would be affectionate with her. She tickled Tahlia's stomach and grinned when the little girl erupted into yet another fit of giggles.

Jonah grinned as he walked in and saw his baby girl playing with Olivia. He couldn't help but wish that it was Eva sitting on that couch though, playing with their little girl Tahlia. He cast a backwards glance out the door back to Geeno, but then walked over to Olivia and Tahlia. "You know Olivia, I have an old crib in the other room that Logan can use right now if you'd like.."

Olivia looked up, slightly surprised at seeing Jonah standing before her. "Oh, sure, that sounds great.." she answered him, giving him a slight smile as Tahlia snuggled up to her in her lap. She looked back down at the little girl in her lap, "She's adorable you know.." she told him.

Jonah smiled back at her, "Trust me, I know." He looked at Logan who was sleeping soundly on the pillow laying on the couch. "Want me to put him in the crib?" he asked Olivia.

"Sure.." Olivia replied. She was iffy about letting Jonah take Logan, but for some reason or another she trusted him. Or at least, trusted him more than she did that Geeno character standing in the other room. "Thank you.."

Jonah picked up the sleeping infant, careful not to wake him up in the process. He made his way down the hallway then looked down as his daughter ran up beside him, leaving Olivia in the living room. He smiled at her and put Logan in the crib before pick up his daughter.

Olivia smiled after Tahlia and jumped off of her lap and ran after her father. She almost jumped when two large hands were placed on both of her shoulders and held her against the back of the couch. "Get the hell off of me," she said to Geeno who was holding her down. This guy wasn't only big, but the look in his eyes was almost scary to her.

Geeno smirked and brought his face right in front of Olivia's. This woman was exotically beautiful, nothing would stop him from eventually getting what he wanted from her, especially not Jonah who seemed to be rather fond of the female cop already. "You know what beautiful," he said in a hushed voice. "I don't take orders from you, I make the orders and you do what I ask, got it?" he stated, not really asking.

"Screw you.." she muttered under her breath as she tried to pull out from Geeno's grip. The force that he used to push her back down not only scared her, but actually hurt and she found herself unable to even manage trying to stand up.

Geeno smiled his sick smile as he held down the woman on the couch. "You listen to me now beautiful," he commanded. "You'll do what I say, when I say it, got it?" he asked her, clearly not caring if she said no because he would just force her to do the opposite.

Olivia just glared at him, her pride overcoming her fear at the moment. "I'm not doing anything for you, you sick sonuva bitch," she told him curtly.

Geeno's smile quickly faded as one of his hands moved quickly and wrapped around Olivia's neck, the other soon following as he choked her, roughly holding her against the back of the couch. "You dumb bitch," he said. "You're as stupid as Jonah's wife was," he told her.

"Geeno! Get the hell off of her!" Jonah yelled as he ran over and pulled the larger man off of Olivia. He moved next to her, one arm wrapping around her shoulder protectively. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at Geeno.

Olivia held her hands to her throat, leaning closer to Jonah to feel a little more protected. She got the feeling that when she didn't check to see how her neck looked, she'd probably wind up with Geeno's fingers embedded into a bruise on it. She bit her lower lip at seeing the little girl peeking into the room from the hallway, and she wondered how she got herself into this mess.

Geeno's eyes didn't leave Jonah's as both men stared the other down. He let out a laugh and shook his head, "Who gives a shit about her Jonah?" he asked. "She's just some dumb bitch you decided to bring home on the spur of the moment after your son got kidnapped."

Jonah just shook his head, "At least she's going to try and help me unlike you." He watched Geeno walk out of the house and he turned his head to look at Olivia who, if he wasn't mistaken, looked more than a little freaked out by Geeno. "I'm sorry about him.." he told her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned by the way her hands still covered her throat.

"Yeah.." Olivia replied, quickly moving away from Jonah on the couch. She was silent for a few moments before she finally dropped her hands from their place on her throat and onto her lap. She heard the audible gasp from the little girl in the hallway and once more looked over at her. Tahlia was running over towards her now.

Tahlia pulled herself up onto the couch next to Olivia and then sat down on Olivia's lap her small hand moving to Olivia's necks at the bruises that were left on the nice woman's neck. "Does it hurt Olivia?" she asked as she studied Olivia's neck curiously.

Olivia smiled faintly at the little girl in her lap before answering the question. "No sweetie.. it doesn't hurt," she answered, clearly lying as a flash of discomfort crossed her eyes as the child laid her head on her shoulder where Geeno had first held her down. She ran her fingers through the wavy black hair of Tahlia's as she ignored the pain in her shoulder, she'd felt worse before in that shoulder anyways.

Jonah smiled at the sight of his daughter with Olivia. Somehow Olivia's attitude to things reminded him of his missing wife, Eva. Eva had been prideful, she had an interesting sense of humor, and if you didn't take the time to get to know her, you might not like her. The brown eyes though were what entranced him, the beautiful colored reminded him so much of his wife's.

"What?" Olivia asked quietly as she looked over to see Jonah smiling at her. She smiled back at him slightly as Tahlia rested in her arms. She hadn't realized too much she was actually acting motherly towards the little girl in her arms as she ran her fingers through Tahlia's hair gently.

Jonah tried not to laugh. He wondered how this woman actually had a son, because she was a natural with little girls. "It's just that you seem like the person who should have a daughter, not a son," he explained her to about why he was smiling at her.

Olivia looked back down at Tahlia in her arms, and actually wondered if he was right about his thought. But another one quickly flew into her mind. "Jonah.." she began, knowing that she needed to talk to Elliot, and she needed to talk to him now.

Jonah tilted his head slight to the side, "What is it?" he asked her.

"I can't keep sitting here while my husband is probably worried sick about not only me but our son.." she explained to Jonah. She frowned slightly realizing that no one knew where she was at the moment, and that actually scared her more than anything else.

Jonah looked at Olivia. He knew she was right, but he also knew he couldn't get any other police involved with all of this. "I can't let you Olivia.." he told her. "Geeno is..." he looked over at the door. He should tell Olivia about his missing wife, and how he knew Geeno had something to do with it, but he couldn't.

Olivia stared at him, slightly confused as Tahlia napped peacefully in her arms. "Geeno is what?" she asked him, but quickly got the feeling she knew exactly what it was that Jonah was trying to tell her. She guessed that Geeno may have had something on Jonah that kept Jonah near him.

Jonah leaned back against the back of the couch and let a sigh escape his lips. "He's.. not exactly the kind of person you want to piss off," he told her. He knew that wasn't the answer that Olivia wanted, but he didn't want to scare her more then she already seemed to be.

"My husband needs to know that we're all right Jonah," Olivia said to him. "I need him to know that Logan and I are all right.." she explained, her voice sounding slightly defeated as she spoke. "Please Jonah.. you can't imagine how it feels to sit and wonder where your family is.."

Jonah's lips parted to speak, but no words came out as he contemplated her words. He sighed and put his head in his hands as he tried to think of what to do. He knew that if he let her, things would go over so well with Geeno. But if he didn't let her, he'd feel guilty about not only her feelings, but her husband's as well.

Olivia's eyes almost begged Jonah to let her call Elliot. "Please Jonah.." she begged. "It won't even be long enough to trace, I swear, just let me call him.." she told him. "He has to know that Logan and me are okay.."

Jonah couldn't not let her call him now. He knew exactly how it felt to wonder if someone you loved was all right, or if they were even still alive, and he would never want anybody else to feel that way. He stood up and grabbed the cordless phone off of the receiver before walking back to Olivia and handing it to her. "Not long enough to trace.." he repeated.

Olivia took the phone in her hands and looked back up at Jonah, surprised that he was actually going to let her call Elliot. She saw the look in his eyes, the one that told her he'd felt the way she'd explained before, and she knew that was why he was letting her call. She didn't bother to ask him to leave the room as she dialed Elliot's cell phone number.

* * *

Elliot was sitting back at his desk, going over the different files of Jonah LeMez and Geeno Martello. He stared at Jonah's file oddly, the man's wife had been reported missing several hours after Jonah had been interrogated by the police about who the person was that robbed the bank who Jonah had been with that day three years ago. He was startled when his cell phone began to rang but quickly flipped it open. "Stabler," he answered.

"_Elliot,_" came Olivia's voice over his cell phone.

Elliot almost jumped out of his seat at the sound of Olivia's voice which caused everyone to look at him. "Olivia, where the hell are you?" he yelled out. He'd never been more scared when Olivia never showed back up with Logan.

Olivia's voice came quietly over the phone, "_I'm sorry..I'm just.._" she tried to explain, but Elliot could tell she couldn't find the right words.

Elliot calmed himself down quickly, thinking maybe he was scaring her by yelling. "Olivia.. honey where are you?" he asked again, this time sounding more concerned. He was getting scared as a few others were trying to set up a trace on the call.

"_What the hell is going on?_" came a completely different voice from over the phone. Then a second male's voice sounded, "_Geeno, shut up and let her talk!_"

Elliot's eyes widened slightly as he heard the name Geeno, he recognized that name almost instantly. "Olivia, Olivia baby don't hang up," he begged as he heard her voice and the others become quiet. "Olivia, come on, talk to me!" he said into the phone.

Olivia's voice finally spoke once more over the phone, "_I'm sorry El.._" she said. "_Logan and me are fine.._" she told him, then she spoke once again. "_I love you.._" she said before the line went dead.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled into the phone. He groaned as the line went dead.. he knew that she hadn't been on the phone long enough for them to trace exactly where she was.. but maybe they had been able to get a general area. He whispered to himself so that nobody could here.. "I love you too.." before he dropped his phone onto his desk and put his head in his hands.

All eyes within the precinct found themselves staring at Elliot Stabler after they heard who it was that had called him over the phone. Everyone was completely silent as they waited for him to speak and tell them what he knew, and they were silent as they waited for the people to tell them if they had even a slight trace to find Olivia Benson.

Cragen wasn't even sure what he should say to one of his best detectives. He'd heard everything from Elliot's end of the conversation, but he had to wonder what got Elliot so worried all of the sudden. He knew that this meant they had to find Olivia faster then they probably could. "Elliot.." he spoke above the silence which caused Elliot to look up. "In my office," he told him.

Elliot nodded at his captain before standing up and silently walking passed everyone that was looking at him. He stepped into his captain's office and shut the door behind him before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Cragen's desk.

"What did Olivia say to you Elliot?" Cragen asked him. He knew Elliot would be worried about Olivia no matter what, but he would be too, and he had to know what was going on with Olivia, not only because he was the captain, but because Olivia was practically his own daughter.

Elliot shook his head it his captain, "She said that she and Logan were okay.." he told him. "But it's not what she said that's got me worried Don.." he explained to Cragen.

Cragen gave Elliot a confused look. "I don't understand.." he said. "Then what did get you worried?" he asked next.

Elliot let a sigh escape his lips as he buried his head in his hands and bent over in his seat. "I heard to other people.." he explained to Cragen. "One came in yelling, asking what was going on.. the other guy told _Geeno_ to let Olivia talk..."

"Shit.." Cragen said and leaned back in his seat. "You didn't hear the other guy's name though, did you?" he asked Elliot. When Elliot shook his head, he had to think of what he could do next, and how they were going to find Olivia.

Elliot looked back up at his captain. "Don.. I think I've got something else though.." he told his captain.

Cragen's eyes looked back to Elliot as he raised an eyebrow up at him curiously. "What do you have then?" he asked his detective, wondering what it was that Elliot may have found.

Elliot placed his hands back in his lap. "Just before Olivia called.." he started. "I was looking through Martello's and LeMez's files, and you know how LeMez covered for somebody and refused to give a name?" he asked his captain.

Cragen simply nodded in response to Elliot's question.

"I called one of the detective's from that case Cap," Elliot told Cragen. "Barrows told me that Geeno Martello was the person they were trying to get for the robbery," he explained.

Cragen raised his eyebrow up once more at Elliot after hearing what he said. "So they think that LeMez covered for Martello in the bank robbery?" he asked his detective.

Elliot nodded to answer his captain's question. "That's exactly what they think he did, they figured if they brought up the fact to LeMez that he would be going to jail if he didn't give up Martello that LeMez would give in," he explained.

Cragen sat up straight in his seat, he got the feeling Elliot may have found something more useful to them then he would have thought before now. "So then why the hell did LeMez still cover for Martello when he knew that meant he'd wind up going to jail?"

"Eva Akila Khepri was the name of Jonah LeMez's wife," Elliot said to his captain.

Cragen gave Elliot an odd look at the name. "Where the hell was this woman from?" he asked Elliot, wondering if his detective actually managed to say the name correctly.

Elliot smirked slightly, "She Egyptian." He decided to explain the reasoning for bring Eva Khepri into the conversation though. "LeMez was going to talk, tell Barrow's who it was that robbed the bank the next morning," he said. "But morning came around and LeMez shut his mouth, he'd filed a missing persons report on his wife Eva."

* * *

"It wasn't long enough for them to trace Geeno!" Jonah shouted as he stepped in front of Olivia and Tahlia on the couch and in the way of Geeno as he started walking that way.

Geeno glared at Jonah and grabbed him by the neck, shoving him down on the floor. When he turned back to Olivia, Tahlia jumped from her lap and ran to her father's side on the floor. "Stupid bitch," he mumbled as he went to grab Olivia up from the couch.

Olivia's eyes widened as she saw Geeno coming towards her, but since she knew it was coming this time, she was quick enough to move out of the way. What she did next would have caused her to laugh in different circumstances, because she had always sworn it never really worked in anything besides movies. She landed on the floor and crawled between his legs, then kicked back with one foot and knocked him onto the couch.

A shot was fired, and Olivia wasn't even sure which way it had come from at this point. Her eyes widened as Geeno picked her up and put her over his shoulder, beginning to walk out the front door with her. Jonah was the one who got shot, Tahlia sitting next to him trying to wake him up. "NO!" she yelled out. "Logan!" was what she yelled next as she heard the infant's cries from the other room. "Tahlia, Jonah!" she cried out, trying to get away from Geeno.

"Shut the hell up," Geeno yelled as he threw Olivia down on the ground in the front yard. He was ignoring the looks from neighbors who all walked outside at having heard the gun shot and then the yelling from Olivia. He aimed the gun at her next, "Keep making noise, I can just go back in there and kill Tahlia and your son."

Olivia's voice was caught in her throat as she slowly backed away from Geeno on the front lawn. Everything was practically spinning for her, she suddenly felt an overwhelming sickness in the pit of her stomach. The dizziness took her over as her eyes closed and suddenly she was laying on the ground, no motion seen.

* * *

Elliot looked up at hearing someone calling his name, "What's going on?" he asked at the sudden rush of officers who came running up to him.

"Detective Stabler," one of the officer's started. "You were looking for a man named Jonah LeMez, weren't you?" the uniformed officer asked.

Elliot nodded at the officer's question. "Yes we were.." he answered.

The officers nodded at each other before the second one spoke up. "There was a call from a little girl named Tahlia Chastity LeMez, Detective Stabler," he said. "Tahlia told the 911 operator that a Mr. Martello shot her father and took the nice lady away," he explained.

Elliot's eyes widened slightly at realizing who the little girl named Tahlia was talking about. "Is LeMez alive?" he asked the two officers who were standing in front of him and telling him the situation.

"So far doctors think that he'll recover," the first officer stated. "But Detective Stabler.." he said. "There's one other thing.." he told Elliot.

Elliot looked at the two officers curiously as they seemed to speak to each other through their eye contact. It was something that himself and Olivia had done many times when they felt that something might be awkward or too hard to say to the person they were talking to. "What else is there?" he asked them, suddenly getting worried about what he would be told.

The second officer finally looked back at Elliot, ending the silent conversation with his partner before speaking. "There's a little boy.." he said. "I think he's your son Detective, I think it's Logan," he explained to Elliot.

Elliot's eyes widened suddenly again at the officer's words. "Where the hell is he?" he asked, he was afraid that one of the officer's was going to tell him that his son had been killed. At this point, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle that news. "Is he.. alive?"

"We have him out in the hallway Detective Stabler.." the first officer responded. Both were glad that they could deliver this man some good news for once instead of bad news like he seemed to get thrown at him over and over again today.

A small smile finally graced Elliot's lips before he stepped out into the hallway of the precinct and saw his son in a carrier next to another uniformed officer. Once he saw that it was indeed Logan who was in the carriage, his smile grew into a grin as he picked the infant up and held him in a close embrace, kissing his son on the forehead, unknowingly having done the same thing Olivia had done to their son the last time she'd seen him.

The officer on the bench smiled at Elliot before she walked away from him and went back to the other two uniformed officers who were also smiling at Elliot's reunion with his son.

"Hey there buddy.." Elliot whispered to his son who giggled once he saw his father's face. "You're gonna be just fine now Logan," he told his son. "We're gonna find mommy real soon sport, don't you worry.."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was unusually shorter then the others. But just for all of you guys, the next one will be extra long, okay? Hopefully I can update sometime during the week, if not, end of the weekend, I promise! -Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: For once there's someone to put in this thing aside from Dick Wolf or myself. Credit goes to Wendy West, the writer of the episode 'Closure' that I used a scene from in a flashback.

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers.. onetreefan, Dramawitsvu17, Color Esperanza, TV Angel 711, Cold Case Chick, SVU101, littlesweetcupcake, tamasit1, Kelly of the midnight dawn, BensonStablerFan2006, liviafan1, Future ADA, and princesspup!

And a special happy birthday to one of my reviewers, SVU101! Love you Lisa hon', I hope your birthday was a great one, here comes your present, a day late, but still here none the less!

And on another note, DAMN YOU DICK WOLF! He killed Alex off of the original Law & Order, son of a biatches arse! Feel the rage people! Feel it!

Be prepared for QUITE a few surprises in this chapter. Anyways, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 6**:

Elliot wasn't about to let anybody take his son at this point as he held him in his arms protectively while sitting at his desk. Right now, Logan was all he had left from his wife. He didn't even know if Olivia was alive at this point, but he wouldn't give up until he found her, he wouldn't give up on her.

"Elliot.." Monique said as she pulled a chair up next to him and sat down. Everyone was worried about him, and they were all worried what the outcome would be if they couldn't find Olivia. She could see that any mention of not being able to find Olivia was tearing Elliot up inside and out, and so none of them dared to bring the subject up after a uniformed officer had.

Elliot looked up at Monique, giving her a small smile. "I'm fine, really Monique," he told her. He looked down at Logan who was getting fussy in his arms, he knew that what Logan really wanted was his mother, because that's who he was used to being with so often. He frowned slightly before standing up and walking over to Olivia's locker, he had an idea that just might work to calm the fussy child.

Monique cocked up an eyebrow as she watched Elliot walk to Olivia's locker. She couldn't figure out exactly what it was that he was planning to do to quiet Logan, "What do you got up your sleeve Stabler?" she asked him.

Elliot turned his head and smirked slightly at Monique. Once he popped open Olivia's locker he pulled out one of Olivia's spare shirts that she kept inside of it in case she ever needed to do a quick change. He closed the locker and locked it back up before moving back to his desk and sitting down, putting Olivia's light blue 'New York City' shirt into Logan's hands.

"Very cunning.." Monique stated as she watched Logan quickly calm down after getting a hold of his mother's shirt. She smiled at how attached to Olivia, Logan was. Most babies did become more attached to the mother then other family members, and Logan seemed to be no exception right now.

Elliot smiled at Monique. But inside he actually wondered if this was how he was going to have to put Logan to bed tonight. He wondered how long it would take to find Olivia, and he wasn't sure he could take not having her with him for too much longer. "I thought it might work.."

Monique's smile faded as she realized the sadness that lingered in Elliot's voice at that moment. She wasn't sure that she had ever heard him sound so defeated before in all her years of having known all of the detectives. "Elliot, we're going to find her.. don't you doubt that for a second," she told him. "I don't care if it takes an hour, a day, a week, a month or a damn year, we'll find your wife.. we'll find Olivia."

Elliot nodded in response to what Monique said to him. "I know we will.." he responded to what she said. "But that's not going to stop me from being worried about her," he explained. He shook his head as he looked down at his son who was clinging to Olivia's shirt, not quite as content as he would be with his actual mother, but content enough for now.

"And nothing should stop you from being worried Elliot.." Monique said. She smiled faintly as she also looked down at the infant in Elliot's arms. It was amazing how Logan looked so much like Olivia, he was a male carbon-copy of his mother. "Olivia can hold her own until we find her Elliot.. it's going to be okay."

Elliot smiled back at Monique. But his mind had a sudden shift in thoughts as he realized that someone had been missing from the precinct for a while now. "Where the hell is Cassidy?" he asked Monique as he took a quick look around the squad room. "I know he's probably pissed with me, but I can't imagine him not wanting to help Olivia.." he stated.

Monique scrunched up her nose slightly in distaste at the mention of Brian. She had to admit she hated that guy with a passion, and she couldn't figure out what in the world gave Olivia the idea to have a one-night stand with that idiot. "That's a good question.. I haven't seen that dumbass in hours.."

Elliot let out a short laugh for the first time since Olivia had gone missing, aside from Rick the cashier's explanation of Geeno. Monique calling Brian a dumbass was one of the priceless things that someone would pay to see. He was about to say something else when Brian walked in to the squad room.

"Guess I can see how hard you guys are trying to find Olivia," Brian stated as he sat down in the chair at Olivia's desk. "I don't see how you can be laughing at a time like this," he said. "Your wife is missing and you start flirting and laughing with Jeffries? You have issues man."

Monique's eyes widened slightly at Brian's accusations. For once she actually didn't know what the hell to say to this idiot, and once more the whole squad room went silent at hearing what Brian had said to Elliot about flirting with her. She found more surprise when she suddenly found Logan placed in her arms and Elliot getting to his feet. "Elliot.. calm down, this is _not _a good idea," she told him, attempting to stop him from beating the crap out of Brian.

Elliot simply ignored Monique's warnings to calm down. Nothing was going to calm him down when someone accused him of cheating on Olivia while Olivia was missing, or just cheating on Olivia in general. Before Brian could even get up he'd gotten around the desks and grabbed him by the throat, pulling him up from Olivia's chair and slamming him down onto her desk. "You dumb sonuva bitch, are you just trying to piss me the hell off or something?" he asked. "Because you're doing a damn good job," he told Brian.

"Everything pisses you off Stabler," Brian said, clearly trying to taunt Elliot. "It's no wonder she had sex with me before you, at least I don't need anger management," he said, a smirk playing on his lips. "And at least I didn't marry her just because I'd gotten her pregnant, not that I would have minded marrying her... or getting her pregnant."

Monique's mouth dropped at what Brian said. She wondered how in the hell he even knew that Olivia had gotten pregnant before Elliot and her got engaged. "Brian! Shut the hell up!" she yelled at him. Everyone's faces, including her own looked exactly the same, shocked and disgusted with Brian Cassidy.

Elliot's eyes told Brian exactly how pissed off that he was right now. "You know what Brian," he said to him. "You'll never change," he stated. "You're always going to think you could have had something with my wife, and you'll never realize the only reason she screwed you was because she was too drunk to realize what she was doing," he explained. "I'm sure she puked at the thought of having been with you the next morning," he told him, and then threw him onto the floor from the desk.

Monique's face, once more mirrored that of the rest of the squad room. An amused look had crossed over all of their faces at seeing how for once, Elliot didn't just punch somebody, instead he managed to come up with one hell of a comeback. She looked down at the sudden cries of disapproval that Logan had at suddenly realizing that not only was he not with his mother, but he wasn't with his father either.

Elliot quickly turned, getting ready to walk back over to Monique and his son when he felt his arm yanked and he got pulled back around to be face to face with Brian. He was caught completely off guard when Brian's fist came crashing into his jaw and knocked him straight onto the floor. But that also didn't take long for a few other officers to push Brian away and help Elliot back to his feet, all of the squad room seemingly on his side.

"Oh and Stabler," Brian said as he watched some of the officer's try and hold back Elliot. "I guess since time is on my side I can tell you a little something," he said, a sick smile playing on his lips. "Who ever told you that what Olivia and me did that night was consensual?" he asked, causing the faces of everyone in the room to drop in shock once more.

Elliot froze along with everyone else in the room at the moment. Even Cragen who had just entered the squad room with John and Fin, all three of their faces showing shock and disgust as they froze in their places at the doors.

Brian's sick smile grew wider at the sudden silence. All that was heard was the occasional sniffle from Logan who had quieted down thanks to some cooing from Monique. "And did I mention how great that it was?" he asked, clearly milking his moment for all that it was worth. "But see.. the cold-hearted Olivia Benson wasn't always such an ice queen, was she Stabler?"

Elliot wasn't even attempting to pull out of the hold the the three officer's had on him. The shock of what Brian was saying still registering in his head. In everything that he'd seen on the job, everything that he had known about victims, he couldn't believe he'd never noticed Olivia's change in behavior after that night. He did realize it was true though, after that night that she had 'slept' with Cassidy as everyone had come to know, she'd been distant, quiet, and 'cold-hearted' as some people had put it.

"No one would have suspected that tough Olivia Benson may have been violated," Brian said with a grin. "And of course she was never going to tell anybody about it, she would have been too ashamed," he said next. He wasn't really going to care about everybody knowing what was going on now that the five year statute of limitations was up.

Casey had just entered the squad room to hear Brian's previous comment. Her eyes widened in complete shock just as everyone else's had. The room was now filled with people who were too disgusted, too shocked to know what to do or what to say at this point.

Elliot's mouth opened to say something, but words at this point were something that he couldn't find. Instead he took a deep breath, unsure of whether or not three officers was going to be enough to hold him back in the next few minutes if Brian didn't shut up now and forever hold his peace.

But Brian wasn't about to stop there, he would keep going as long as he knew that it was killing Elliot to listen. "She was so easy that night Elliot," he told him. "Knocking back the shots because of some case that got under her skin," he grinned. "I told her I was bringing her back to her apartment, but took her back to mine, she was too drunk to notice." The sick twisted look crossed his face again, "She told me to stop a few times, but I think she liked it after a while, don't you?" he asked Elliot.

Elliot was frozen still even as Brian walked out of the squad room, laughing in the midst of all the silence. But he heard Brian start to speak again, and this would be the last straw for him if he had to hear anymore, the shock was going to wear off and his anger would take over.

"Have you ever heard her scream Elliot?" Brian asked as he stopped behind Cragen, Fin, John and Casey. "She screamed for me that night.. she cried, she begged me to stop," he said, the fondness of the night showing in his voice.

Elliot couldn't take it anymore. He shoved all three of the officers off of him that were holding him back as he ran for Brian and tackled him through the doors that led out of the squad room. Everyone was even more shocked by the sudden movement as he threw punch after punch at Brian. It hadn't taken more the four hits before Fin, John, Cragen and two other officers finally pulled him off. "You sick bastard!" he yelled at Brian, almost managing to pull away from all five men.

Brian smirked as he stood up to his feet. Pissing off Elliot Stabler was easier then anything else he had ever tried to do before. "What do you think Captain?" he asked as he turned to look at Cragen. "You had a rape victim working together with her rapist, and you never even knew it, don't you feel just the least bit bad about doing that to the woman you consider a daughter?"

Cragen's face grew dark quickly at the news that Brian was springing on them and what he was saying to him in particular. It didn't take long for him to realize though that it was true, he had unknowingly placed a victim with the person who had violated her. His eyes narrowed slightly, "I think you need to take your sorry ass out of my squad room before someone else other then Elliot takes a swing at you," he told Brian, anger practically seeping through his lips like venom.

"Was that a threat that I heard from you Captain?" Brian asked in an amused tone. "I should hope not, not with all of these people around that heard exactly what you said," he stated, grinning from ear to ear.

Casey finally spoke up, she couldn't take this any longer, and she was sure that no one else could either. "I don't believe I heard one word of a threat mentioned towards you Brian," she answered in place of Cragen. "Isn't that right everybody?" she asked to every officer within the squad room.

Everyone's heads nodded in unison as to what Casey asked them.

Casey smiled sweetly at Brian and crossed her arms over her chest, "I think that's your signal to leave this precinct as you were so _politely_ asked to do."

Brian smirked as he walked up to Casey, coming face to face with the red-haired attorney. "And I think you are absolutely radiant Counselor," he said as he placed a hand on the side of Casey's face. He brushed one strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear before he winked at her and left the squad room.

"Pig.." Casey muttered under her breath as she visibly flinched at him touching her face. Nothing could have disgusted her more then the man who could rape Olivia Benson and get away with it. She used to think any rapist could scare her, unfortunately now she had one in particular stuck in her mind.

Elliot tried to pull back on his anger and for once not take it out on some unsuspecting soul, but this time he really couldn't help it. "Get the HELL off of me," he yelled to all of the people holding him back, including John and Fin. Cragen had let go of him luckily and was standing near Casey at the moment. He shoved the four men off of him, clearly aware that everyone was staring at him.

For the first time in the passing moments, Logan finally began to cry hysterically after hearing his father yell. Monique tried to calm the wailing baby down but she realized that her attempts weren't going to work. "Elliot.." she said as she looked up at him.

Elliot's face seemed to calm down immediately, he may have been mad but Logan came first over everything at this point. He walked over to Monique and his son, carefully taking the infant from her arms. He gave her a small smile before rocking Logan gently in his arms and walking away from everyone staring at him, heading up the stairs of the squad room to the roof. "There we go sport.. it's okay.."

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the change in Olivia was because Brian had raped her, and not because Olivia had broken her own personal rule of having sex with a colleague. And he couldn't help but to remember their exact conversation, he knew he must have made her feel even more ashamed of herself..

"_Where's the meathead?" Olivia asked Elliot as she walked up to him at his locker. She smirked slightly at the nickname that they had given the man._

_Elliot's reply was simple, "Interrogation."_

_Olivia nodded and scrunched up her nose slightly in distaste. "500 lbs of meat," she stated to him._

_Elliot simply shrugged,"You'd think he'd be a little more creative or something," he said to her in return._

"_Yeah, buy a DVD player or something," she replied. She opened up her locker, clearly not ready to look anybody in the eyes after what had happened to her._

_Elliot smirked this time, "Or even lottery tickets." He shook his head, "Up his chances."_

_Olivia cocked an eyebrow up at her partner, a small smile of amusement playing on her lips. "Could you imagine if that guy won the lottery?" she asked him jokingly._

"_You know.." Elliot said as he finished what he was doing in his locker. "I can," he said, a smirk playing on his lips once more as he shut his locker. Suddenly he turned to Olivia, unable to hold in the question that was bugging him all day. "How long have you been sleeping with Cassidy?" he asked her._

_Surprise was evident in her face as she looked up from her locker, but she refused to look into Elliot's eyes. "Uh.. I'm not.." she managed to choke out._

_Elliot leaned against the lockers as he narrowed his eyes at Olivia. "Your stomach just dropped two floors, Olivia," he said to her as he crossed his arms across his chest. "The unconscious doesn't lie."_

Elliot shook his head from his thoughts all of the sudden at the sudden soft snore that came from Logan who had calmed down considerably with the calmness of being outside. He shook his head at having remembered saying to Olivia that 'the unconscious doesn't lie'.. now he simply felt like a complete asshole about what he'd done to her.

_Olivia's voice caught in her throat for a moment. She never thought she'd be interrogated about something that wasn't true, or at least, something that wasn't exactly true. "I'm not lying.." she said to him quietly. She paused before she decided it was definitely not a good idea to discuss what happened. "Not really.." she mumbled out as she closed her locker._

"_Um-hmm.." came the reply from Elliot's mouth._

_Olivia bit her lip, she finally stole a glance over at her partner. She was more ashamed then she was before when she saw the look of disapproval that was in his face. She thought her heart had just been torn up when she saw his face, and she decided that if that was what he wanted to believe, she might as well stop 'lying' to him. "Is it that obvious?" she asked quietly._

_Elliot raised his eyebrow at her sudden shift in opinions as she admitted to sleeping with Brian. "I'm your partner, for better or worse," he told her. He couldn't help but think that something else was wrong, but he wasn't going to push out another problem. "Look," he said. "Everybody knows too much about everybody in this office, anyway."_

_Olivia simply looked down at the floor. She wasn't sure if she was more ashamed of what Brian did to her, or if she was more ashamed to still be lying to her partner. "I broke a rule, Elliot — a personal one, and now he wants to see me again," she whispered._

"_Can you blame him?" Elliot asked her, trying to hide the jealousy from seething from his mouth._

Elliot groaned out loud. He'd been jealous of a man who he thought had consensual sex with his wife in the past, only to find out that the man had raped her. He closed his eyes, a headache quickly forming at how ashamed he must have made Olivia feel that day. He thought that perhaps Olivia's personal rule wasn't, 'not sleeping with a colleague', but to 'not be violated.' But what he did next was what bothered him the most..

_Olivia was caught off guard once more as she looked back up at Elliot. "I just.. I can't do it right now.." she said to him. She was stumbling on her words, "I didn't.. I didn't mean for this to.." she mumbled out as she gestured around her. "I mean.. I guess you never do.. but I--" she wasn't even sure what she was trying to say at this point and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity._

_Elliot stared at her curiously, "Sometimes you do." He stood up straight, deciding he might as well try and help her get back on good terms with Brian. "Be nice to him.. maybe even over-nice," he suggested to her. "He'll be cold, but he'll get over it," he explained to her. "It happens."_

"_Really?" Olivia asked, somehow feigning amazement and curiosity._

_Elliot smiled and nodded at her, "Really." He turned and started walking away from her, "Cragen's waiting for us."_

Elliot sat down against the cemented siding of the roof. He kissed Logan on the top of his head, and his thoughts shifted from the sudden flashback from so many years ago. "I shouldn't even have you sport.." he whispered to his son. "I should have never even had your mom by my side all of these years.."

* * *

Olivia's head was pounding, but she finally opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. She felt the coolness of the cemented ground underneath of her as she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and tried to readjust her eyes. But when someone's hand touched her shoulder she jumped out of surprise and for once.. slight fear.

"Easy," came the soothing voice of a woman. Her accent was much different from that of anyone from the U.S. and she clearly wasn't American born. She gave the woman a short smile as she sat down beside her, her straight black hair setting down to her middle back, and her skin tone dark, not African, nor Hispanic, she was Egyptian.

Olivia's head turned to look at the woman beside her. It was amazing, this woman before her was beautiful, but that didn't exactly explain who in the world she was. After a few seconds of studying the woman's face she finally saw the resemblance between her and Jonah's little girl Tahlia. "You're.." she started to say.

The woman smiled faintly once more, "Eva Khepri." Eva had then pointed to a little boy with a slightly lighter tone of skin then herself and Tahlia, but the resemblance of mother and son could still easily be made. "My son.. Ethan.." she told the other woman.

Olivia shifted uncomfortably as she realized she could still feel the pain in her shoulder from when Geeno had grabbed her and held her down. She pulled her shirt below her shoulder so she could see a bruise in the shape of Geeno's hand. She hadn't realized that he had even gripped her that hard until now. Her eyes made there way back to Eva's, "Olivia Benson.." she replied in return after realizing she should introduce herself.

Ethan wasn't looking at Olivia's shoulder, he was looking at her face and he seemed to be studying it. "Aren't you the same lady that got attacked by the alley this morning?" he asked, not caring to distinguish afternoon from morning.

"Yes.." Olivia answered him. She gave him a small smile as she quickly covered her shoulder back up. She took a quick look between Eva and Ethan, but stopped, looking back at Ethan. "You're Jonah's son then, right?" she asked in return. Ethan certainly did look like Jonah, and she was positive he was not only Eva's son, but Jonah's as well.

Ethan tilted his head to the side but nodded. "Yup," he replied. He wasn't as scared as he had been before when the three men had brought him in here, now he had his mom and this other woman to keep him safe. He had to admit though, he would have preferred his dad too. "Where's my dad?" he asked.

Olivia was silent. She didn't know how she was supposed to tell an eight-year-old his father had been shot. "He's.." she started. She had to think of something, "I haven't seen him.." she answered, not being able to think of anything else that wouldn't really give away her lie. She could tell that Eva saw right through what she had said to the child, but she didn't say anything else. "You're.. his wife then?" she asked.

Eva sighed and nodded in reply to Olivia's question. "I hadn't seen him or my children in three years.. not until today that is," she said and gave her son a quick kiss on the side of the head. "Geeno has torn our family apart.." she explained.

Olivia was about to reply when the door at the top of the stair case swung open and she, Eva and Ethan heard footsteps coming down the steps. She didn't take her eyes off the stair case, she hoped that it wasn't Geeno who was coming in, she wasn't sure her stomach could stand anymore of this stress. She was feeling nauseous enough as it was, and all of this kidnapping was making it all worse. This only made her more positive about her pregnancy..

"How's my new favorite girl?" came Geeno's voice as he finally came into view at the bottom of the stair case. He had three of his lackeys trailing behind him and turned to look at the first two, "Joe, Kyle, do me a favor and take Eva and Ethan into the other room." He didn't need to tell the third lackey what to do, he went up to Olivia and pulled her to her feet as Joe and Kyle grabbed Ethan and Eva.

Olivia attempted to pull away from the third man that had a hold of her, but when Geeno stepped directly in front of her she somehow found herself leaning further into the man. She wasn't going to let him think that he scared her too much though, even before Eva and Ethan were out of the room she spoke. "Where the hell is my son you sonuva bitch?" she asked him through clenched teeth. She was more worried about her infant than herself or anything else at this moment.

Geeno grinned in response to how angry Olivia seemed to be. "Temper, temper, Olivia," he said in a taunting tone of voice. "I have him," he lied, but convincingly it seemed. "And maybe if you do what I tell you to do, you won't find your son in a grave later.." he whispered into her ear as he brought his mouth next to her ear.

Eva tried quickly to tell Olivia that Geeno didn't have her son. She had heard him earlier while Olivia was unconscious saying that he had shot Jonah and left Tahlia and Olivia's infant in the house. She knew the chances of her husband even being alive were slim, but she wasn't going to let Olivia be forced under Geeno's control through a lie like he'd used on her three years ago. Before she could say a word, Kyle's hand covered her mouth.

Olivia bit her lower lip as she tried to lean further into the man behind her, doing all she could to pull as far away from Geeno as she could. She knew he was probably lying.. but she also knew she would never be willing to take the risk that he wasn't lying. She flinched when his hand touched the side of her face before she finally spoke. "What.." she began to say. "What do you want from me..?" she asked quietly.

"You," Geeno replied. His voice was low and his face showed only pure lust as he placed his hands on both sides of her waist and pulled her to him so that her body was against his. As the third guy walked away from him and into the other room where Joe and Kyle had taken Ethan and Eva he backed Olivia up against the wall and ran his hands over her clothed body.

Olivia's face began to pale as she was struck with remembrance of what Brian Cassidy had done to her. She closed her eyes tight, trying to ignore the nausea and clear idea to kick Geeno below the belt. She wasn't going to risk anything that could hurt Logan, so she stood still, but someone's familiar voice brought her to open her eyes, impossibly more frozen in place then she had been before.

"Get your fat ass hands off of _my_ woman," Brian Cassidy commanded as he got to the bottom of the steps. He walked up to Geeno and pulled him off of Olivia, "I didn't help you get rid of Jonah three years ago so that you could have Eva and Olivia." He smirked as he saw Olivia's pale face and frozen self, "I only did it so I could get her.."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly at what Brian said, "You sick bastard!" she yelled at him. "You've been planning all of this for over three years!"

Brian smiled as he stood directly in front of Olivia. "You should know that I'd do anything to have you underneath of me again Olivia," he said to her. He moved to kiss Olivia on the cheek, but when she moved away from him, she only served to piss him off. "Fine, you can play it that way if you'd like," he told her as he slammed her hard against the wall.

Olivia groaned slightly at the force Brian used to slam her into the wall. But her mind quickly thought of the fact she could be pregnant and she quickly wrapped both of her arms around her stomach protectively when she saw Brian's fist coming towards her

Brian stopped his fist in mid-air as he saw Olivia's hands cover her stomach. It didn't take long for him to get the basic idea of why she did so either. "Well, this puts things into a whole new perspective for me Olivia darling.." he said affectionately as he wrapped both of his arms not just around her, but around her arms so that she couldn't move them. "Maybe you and I can raise this one together.. how does that sound?"

"Screw you.." Olivia muttered under her breath as she struggled to move. She couldn't get her hands free as she was stuck with them around her stomach, not that she was sure she would have taken her hands off of her stomach at this point anyways.

Brian smiled at Olivia, "Was that an offer?" he asked her, his voice gaining a slightly seductive tone. "Because I have to tell you Olivia.. I'm certainly tempted by it," he told her. "You definitely shouldn't be offering something you're not willing to give to someone," he said next, the sick twisted look he'd had while talking in the squad room earlier coming back to his face.

Geeno raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, not really sure why he cared. He shrugged off the feeling and simply walked into the next room with the others, leaving Brian alone with Olivia.

Olivia's voice caught in her throat, pure disgust showing on her face. Nausea was building up once more, and finally it caught up to her as everything had once more begun to spin in her eyes. She became limp in Brian's arms as her eyes finally closed, losing herself within the dizzy spell.

Brian rolled his eyes, but decided this wasn't exactly the way he planned things. He would just leave her to rest until she woke up again and then he could do what he wanted while she was awake. He smirked and moved to kiss her when a sudden pain in his groin area knocked him down to the concrete floor. "Sonuva bitch.." he moaned out.

"Eat that you bastard," Olivia muttered as she kicked Brian in the ribcage. She pulled his gun off of the belt on his waist and then quickly hit him over the head with it, she would get Eva, Ethan and herself out of here if it was the last thing she did. She knew Logan wasn't here at this point, or else Brian would have used him to his advantage.

* * *

Eva was trying to pull away from not only Joe and Kyle, but now Geeno and the third lackey was in the room as well. This was something that she would have never wanted Ethan to see, but at this point it seemed being in either room for Ethan, wouldn't be any different. She was sure the same thing had happened to Olivia with Geeno. But when a shot rang out it took her out of her thoughts.

Kyle's and Joe's looks were exactly alike as both men froze at the sound of the shot, and then a second shot. They turned to see Geeno lying on the floor in a puddle of blood in front of Eva, a bullet in his back along with the third lackey, who had a bullet in his leg. Both of the men's hands went up over their heads as they turned to look at Olivia with a gun aimed at them.

"I'm pregnant, I'm pissed, and God willing, I'm hormonal you sons of bitches," Olivia seethed through her teeth. She wasn't in the mood for anymore of this 'victim' treatment, and she certainly wasn't going to let herself get raped. "Get the HELL out of this room, out of this house and out of my sight all in a matter of three seconds or I swear I'll shoot the both of you," she told them..

Kyle and Joe were on the move quick, truly believing they would be shot in three seconds if they weren't gone. Both stumbled into the next room and up the stairs, knocking down anything and everything in their way.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip as she watched the two lackeys run as fast as they could. If it were any other situation, it might have actually made her laugh that what she said worked. Her eyes moved over to Eva who was holding onto Ethan, looking slightly afraid of Olivia at the moment. She quickly put Brian's gun in her belt, "Are you.. okay?" she asked, clearly concerned, and trying not to be phased at knowing Geeno was dead because she killed him.

Eva nodded to Olivia, slightly relieved that the other woman had calmed down considerably. "Is this.. I mean.." she looked at Geeno. "Isn't that murder..?" she asked quietly. She knew that what Olivia had done, was only to help her, but that still scared her that Olivia could be charged with murder for saving her life.

"Well.." Olivia started. She looked at the third lackey who was moaning on the ground and holding onto his leg where he'd been shot. "I'm pretty sure it can go down as justifiable if it's even questioned at this point.." she told Eva, but she wasn't really so sure herself. She walked over to the third lackey and turned him onto his back. She was glad to find she still had her badge as she shoved it in the face, "I suggest you tell me what the hell your name is."

The third lackey groaned and stared at Olivia in utter pain. Finally he decided it was probably a better idea to just tell her what his name was, because this woman was not happy. "Keagan Festler," he muttered out, the pain clear in his voice.

Olivia just smiled at him as she squatted down beside him. "Next question," she told him. "First, where the hell are we?" she asked, clearly not even sure since she hadn't seen anything besides the two roomed basement.

Keagan shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of Olivia. "That dumbass Cassidy's house.." he answered. He was definitely not enjoying the fact that a woman had gotten the better of him. "I knew that damn cop would screw our lives up," he mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously. She knew that she would at least have five more minutes before they should leave in case Cassidy's head was as hard as she believed it to be.

Keagan just moaned again after shifting his leg the wrong way. "He was too obsessed with you to be able to keep that dumb freakin' head of his on straight," he told her. "And Geeno was too obsessed with screwing up Jonah's life to care or even notice that Cassidy was going to drive us all into the mud," he explained. At this point he didn't care who he talked to, unlike Geeno, at least he was alive.

Olivia just shook her head, completely disgusted by Cassidy. Somehow Cassidy managed to attack her in weak moments, first she was drunk, and this time she was pregnant. She was positive that Keagan wasn't going anywheres, and now she knew that it was time to get Eva and Ethan out of here. She turned to Eva, "Let's get out of here.." she told her. She gave the other woman a smile, and was glad when it was returned, she knew now that since Eva knew she was a cop, trust was easily gained back.

Eva nodded and returned the smile, "Sounds like a good plan to me.." She kept Ethan close to her, not willing to let him move too far away in case something else happened. She'd only just been moved into the basement of this house, and she couldn't wait to see Jonah, to see anybody besides the men she'd seen here, and most of all, see Tahlia.

But when Olivia moved into the other room, her breath caught in her throat. Brian Cassidy was gone.. he was no longer laying in the same place that he had been when she knocked him unconscious, and he was no where to be seen. She froze in the doorway in front of Eva and Ethan, unwilling to let the two go into the room without knowing if Brian was hiding somewhere in there. "Wait here.." she whispered to the two.

Eva nodded in response to what Olivia told her, and stayed in front of her son. She wasn't sure what Olivia was doing, but something seemed distraught in the other woman's voice, and that only served to make her more and more worried. She watched as Olivia moved around the room quietly, searching anywhere and anything that could hide somebody.

"Looks like.." Olivia started as she turned back to Eva. But she froze at seeing Brian standing in front of Eva, a gun to her head as Eva held Ethan protectively behind her. She had her gun aimed at Brian, but she wouldn't risk a shot that could get Eva or Ethan shot as well by Brian. "Brian.. don't do this.." she said to him, slowly inching forward towards them all.

Brian just smirked with the gun at Eva's head. "Olivia please, you wouldn't even dare to attempt that shot," he stated to her. He grinned at her, "You already know what I want Olivia," he said to her. He knew she would give in if it meant Eva's life, and he was willing to take the chance. "But the question is.. are you willing to give it to me."

Olivia's voice once more caught in her throat, she knew Brian wanted her, but she didn't know if he wanted anything else other than that. "What do you want, _exactly_ Brian?" she asked him. Her voice had managed a flat tone, and she hoped she didn't seem as scared as she really was, more for Eva's and Ethan's sake than for her own.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I want you Olivia, but I do want more then just you," he told her. "I want a family with you, and since you're pregnant I guess that'll be easy enough to pull off," he said, a sadistic smile playing on his lips. "But there's one problem with that baby you're already pregnant with babe," he mentioned next.

"And what's that..?" she asked, but somehow she wasn't sure she wanted to hear anymore of what he was going to say. Her arm that wasn't holding the gun was placed nervously over her stomach as she waited for Brian's unwanted response, finally standing directly in front of the man who had raped her.

Brian's smile grew into a frown, "Elliot's the father." He seemed more then a little pissed off with his tone of voice. "I'm thinking we just get rid of this kid Olivia, and try to have one of our own," he said to her, this thought seemed to make his smile come back into play on his lips.

* * *

**Okay, a little long of a chapter, but I did promise Kelly it would be longer. By the way, she asked for a cliff hanger, so don't shoot me LOL. Happy belated birthday Lisa, since I posted this a day late. Next update... hopefully over the weekend. -Kay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: So err.. the L&O characters aren't mine, but I can take full credit for the psychopaths and storyline I suppose.

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers, onetreefan, Dramawitsvu17, Color Esperanza, Cold Case Chick, TV Angel 711, littlesweetcupcake, SVU101, tamasit1, Kelly of the midnight dawn, princesspup, CocaCola1052, and idinakristenfan.

Also, I suck with medical terms and hospital tool names, so bear with me for this chapter lol.

**Chapter 7**:

Olivia's hands were shaking slightly as she tried to keep her aim steady on Brian. She was starting to feel nauseous again, and that wasn't helping her in the least bit with her attempts to keep not only herself safe, but Eva and Ethan as well. Her face was paling out extremely.. the baby inside of her certainly was not enjoying all of the stress being placed on it's mother's body.

Brian took immediate notice of the sudden paleness of Olivia though, and he wasn't about to waste his chance. He moved quickly as he pulled Olivia to him, her gun dropping to the floor immediately at the sudden thrust. He smirked at her in his arms as the barrel of his gun was still pointed at Eva's head and he pulled Olivia a little further away from Eva and Ethan. "We'll have a wonderful family together Olivia.. just you and me once we get rid of that thing in your stomach.."

Eva didn't know what to do. The look of fear and disgust in Olivia's face scared her, but how visibly weak the other woman seemed was the worst part. The stress and the fear was truly having an effect on Olivia and the unborn baby, but as Olivia's hand was moving towards the door, she knew that meant Brian was far too preoccupied to notice if her and Ethan slipped out and up the stairs to possible safety. She soon found herself inching herself and her son towards the door, she'd get help for Olivia if she could get out.

"Olivia, sweetheart," Brian said in a sickly loving tone of voice. "You are what I've been waiting for since what happened 8 years ago.." he said to her. A smile protruded on his lips as he stared at the woman in his arms, "You're the only thing that I want, all you have to do is say yes," he told her. If she didn't say yes, he had other plans anyways.

Olivia couldn't move her arms because Brian had wrapped his arms not only around her body, but her arms as well, locking them to her either side of her body. "And..." she started out in a voice that she couldn't believe was even her own. She saw Eva disappear with Ethan up the staircase out of the corner of her eye, "What happens.. if I say no?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Brian's smile faded clear from view on his face. "Then I can leave you down here in this basement and light this place up like a Christmas tree," he told her, the sick and twisted desire for her showing in his eyes. "That way you can burn alive, Olivia," he spoke, a slight smirk crossing his lips. "And so can that baby inside of you, you'll never see Elliot or Logan again, is that what you want?"

"Stay the hell away from me.." Olivia managed out. Her voice was cracked, her body weak, and her will was practically broken at this point. She felt like she'd been shattered, because either way that this turned out, not only was she sure that she'd never get to see Elliot or Logan again, but she was sure that the baby fussing inside of her wasn't going to live. She wasn't so sure that she didn't want to die anymore, it seemed better than going with Brian.

Brian glared at Olivia. He hadn't thought that she would have rather died than live, but he decided to give her what she wanted. "All right then, but you chose this, remember that Olivia," he explained to her. He smirked as he pressed his lips violently against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Olivia wasn't sure that she could take it anymore. She was completely broken, and at the desire of no longer wanting to feel Brian's touch, his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, she succumbed to the numbness of sleep. She passed out from the nausea and the dizziness that was caused from the stress and the sudden pain of the baby's disapproval of what was going on.

* * *

"W_e need police at a possible house fire in Queens, firehouse has already been alerted, neighbors think there may be people inside,_" came the voice from Elliot's squad car radio.

Elliot turned to look at Monique who was sitting where Olivia would normally be in the passenger's seat. Logan was now with Loretta as Elliot had made the decision to get back-up and go to Brian's house in Queens. He shrugged slightly at Monique, if they were nearby, he knew that they would have to go, but if not he was going to continue to Brian's.

Monique nodded and picked up the radio, understanding Elliot's shrug. "Dispatch, this is 1-4-7, can you tell us the location of the possible house fire?" she asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to stop either, she wanted to find Olivia, that was the most important objective for every detective in the 16th precinct at the moment.

"_1-4-7, possible house fire located at 113 Elm Circle,_" the dispatcher responded.

Elliot didn't waste anytime with turning the sirens on and flooring it. The house number that was given to them was Brian's house, and he knew exactly what this meant. He took the radio in one hand while managing to steer straight. "Dispatch, this is 1-4-7, we're on our way to the house fire, we'll need back-up at the house, and an ambulance, immediately."

"_1-4-7, back-up is on the way, an ambulance will be sent out,_" came the response.

Monique took the radio back from Elliot and placed it back down as he drove. She wasn't sure that they were even supposed to be going this quickly, police or not. She decided not to complain though, a few minutes later they had arrived at the house which was completely devoured within the flames.

'Please let Olivia be safe..' Elliot thought to himself as they came to a quick stop beside a few other cars. A firetruck and firemen were already attempting the douse the flames with water and hoses. It was when he saw a little boy and young woman being attended to by a few paramedics at the ambulance that he ran over to them.

Captain Leonard Donnivan turned to look at Elliot as he was coming towards him and the paramedics attending to Eva and Ethan. "Detective Stabler.." he said once Elliot had stopped in front of him. He swallowed his breath before speaking, "Your wife.. Elliot.."

Eva looked up, realizing that this was Olivia Benson's husband. She could see the scared look in Detective Stabler's face as he waited for the horrible news that Captain Donnivan had for him. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing that look.

"Where is she Len?" Elliot asked. He tried not to let his voice crack at the question, but he needed to know. He needed his wife, and he knew that she had to be somewhere within the smoldering flames that coursed though Brian's house at the moment. "Where's Olivia?" he asked quietly.

Len frowned slightly in response to Elliot's question. "I'm sorry.." he responded. "As far as we know.. she's still inside Elliot," he told the detective. He hated to give a cop news like this, especially when it was not only news about another cop, but a cop's wife.

Elliot's eyes drifted back towards the house. He couldn't believe it.. Brian had set fire to his own house, just so that he could kill Olivia. He wouldn't, he couldn't let this happen, he would never forgive himself if Olivia died in that house, in that fire. And before anybody could even stop him, he was running inside.

"ELLIOT!" Monique yelled out as she watched him run straight into the house through the flames. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, and she quickly tried to follow after him but was held back by several officers. "Are you all insane! There's two cops in there, two great cops!" she screamed at the two men holding her back. "You can't leave them in there and not help them!"

Eva's eyes widened as she watched Elliot disappear inside of the house and through the flaming front door. She was amazed at how much love that man had for his wife to go inside a burning house that was considered too dangerous for even the firefighters. "Oh my God.." she whispered. She hated herself for having listened to Olivia and taking her son from that house, she should have gone back in to help after Ethan was safe.

Len moved to Monique quickly, "It's too dangerous detective!" He wasn't happy to be giving this news, now two peoples lives were at stake here. One life may have even been lost already, no one had any real idea. But they all knew the flames were too hot, and there were too many for anyone to be going inside of that house. "I wouldn't even risk the firefighters in their uniforms, it's too dangerous!"

Cragen had arrived on the scene to hear what had happened. He should have known Elliot would have done something risky like this, any one of them would have, but now people from SVU were being blocked off, people fearing they might all try Elliot's way of saving Olivia, risking themselves. "Get the hell outta' this alive you two.." he whispered to nobody except for himself.

* * *

Olivia felt the heat as her eyes slowly opened. Nausea enveloped her body entirely as the smoke clouded the room, she found herself coughing into a gag placed around her mouth. She was sitting in a chair, her ankles bound to the front legs of the chair and her arms bound behind it, tied to a wooden bar that crossed the back of the chair. She moaned slightly, which was almost inaudible due to the gag.

She felt as though she had no strength left her in body from being so nauseous, but still she kept trying to free herself from the confines of the chair. She was getting nowhere fast, and she knew time was running out before she managed to breathe in too much smoke through her gag, or wound up burning to death, painfully and alive. Her brown eyes clouded with tears at the thoughts of never seeing Logan again. Of never seeing Elliot..

"OLIVIA!"

Olivia's head shot up quickly. It couldn't have been Elliot's voice that she had just heard. She fought against the gag in her mouth as she tried to push it out, slowly but surely making progress with it.

"LIV! Come on! Tell me where you are, please Olivia!"

Olivia managed to get the gag out of her mouth as it fell to her neck. Her voice was caught in her throat and she quickly tried to call out to her husband. "El..." came a hoarse whisper. "Elli--" she tried next, but her coughing fits cut out as the smoke entered her throat.

But Elliot seemed to hear the coughs. "Olivia, hold on!" came his voice from the top of the stairs.

Olivia's eyes watered, she wasn't sure if it was from her tears, or if it was just because of the smoke, but she got the quick feeling that it was the latter of the two. "Elliot.." she whispered out, closing her eyes again. She wanted to hear his voice again, but she wasn't sure she could keep herself awake any longer.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled as he finally found her tied to the chair. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face, "Olivia.. honey please.." he whispered. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Don't do this to me Olivia.. I need you.."

Olivia's eyes slowly opened to see Elliot's blue ones staring back at her. She coughed a few more times in her attempt to speak before she finally managed to get something out. "El.. I need.." she started before another cough interrupted her. "I need you.. too.." she whispered. Her voice was close to inaudible as she felt Elliot's hands manage to free her arms while he was still in front of her. She quickly fell forward into his arms, her feet still attached to the chair.

Elliot let Olivia rest her head on his shoulder as he fumbled with the ropes that bound her ankles to the legs of the chair. "Just a few more seconds Olivia.. it's all going to be okay," he told her as he got her first foot untied. "I promise I'll get you out of here.." he whispered into her ear. He finally managed to get her other leg free.

"Elliot.." Olivia whispered back. She closed her eyes again as her head rested on Elliot's shoulder. "I can't.." she mumbled out. "I can't.. stay awake.." she told him. She somehow managed to pull three more words out of her being though, "I love you..."

Elliot's eyes widened slightly as he felt Olivia's body go completely limp. He picked her up, slowly making his way back up the stairs. He was lucky that they were concrete, or the basement may have caught fire much more quickly, and the steps would be burnt wood. When he reached the top floor, flaming pieces from the roof were falling all around. He ran as quickly as he could with Olivia in his arms, but he could see part of the roof was about ready to fall and block the doorway that led outside.

* * *

Everyone stared openly at the front door. They could see how the roof was ready to cave in, right at the exact spot by the doorway. No one spoke, complete silence covered the cops in front of the house, and the only sound was the sound of the water spraying over the flames that were lighting up the darkened sky.

"Damn it Elliot.. come on.." John whispered out. He wasn't the only one that was begging for Elliot to get back out of that house alive. Luckily, Casey wasn't here to see any of this, she had stayed with Loretta to inform her of anything that was going on.

Cragen's eyes widened when he saw the roof begin to cave in. "NO!" he yelled. But suddenly one body came diving out from the doorway just before the roof had hit the ground. But now, what had seemed like one body, turned out to be two, and everyone quickly ran towards them.

"Get the stretchers over here now!" came Donnivan's immediate order. It only took a few seconds for two stretchers to rush over to both Elliot and Olivia.

Both detectives were passed out on the ground now. Olivia was being held by Elliot, wrapped protectively within the confines of his arms.

* * *

When Elliot woke up later in a hospital bed, he wasn't sure what to think. Had he gotten Olivia out safe? Was she alive? Was she.. was she dead? He had no idea what had happened to Olivia. But when his eyes opened he found himself staring up at Maureen, his oldest daughter.

"Dad.." Maureen said, a smile gracing her lips at her father having finally woken up. She had been so scared when Cragen had called her and said that her father and Olivia were in the hospital. She finally found out later that Olivia had been trapped in a burning house, and her father had risked everything to go in and save her. "Are you feeling better?"

Elliot nodded at his daughter, smiling back at her slightly as he sat up. "Where's Olivia?" he asked, the words being the first that came from his mouth. He absolutely had to know where his wife was, he had to know what happened to her, if she was hurt, he wasn't sure that he could ever forgive himself.

Doctor Petoia walked in though before Maureen was able to respond to her father's question. "I swear Detective Stabler, you and your wife give me something to do on my days off," she said to him as she checked the charts in her hands. She had just been given the charts and sent to Elliot's room, not having checked Olivia's yet, but when she did she frowned.

"Dr. Petoia," Elliot said. "Where is she?" he asked her. He wanted an answer to his question this time, he couldn't stand the constant no answers he was getting from people. "Where's my wife?" he asked her again, clearly making it known he wasn't up for a runaround.

Doctor Petoia looked at Elliot sympathetically. "You're okay to get up Elliot.. follow me.." she said to him. She watched as he got out of the bed. She stepped out of the room with Maureen while Elliot dressed in the hospital issued sweats and sweater. Once he came back out, she motioned for him to follow her.

Elliot had to ask the question, specifically before they made it to wherever they were going. "Liz.." he said, finally saying Dr. Petoia's first name. "I need to know one thing," he told her, and when she turned around to face him, he continued. "Is Olivia... is she alive?"

Doctor Petoia smiled faintly in response to Elliot's question. "Yes Elliot... your wife is alive.." she responded quietly. Once they made it to a window that was covered with blinds though, she knew that Elliot wasn't sure what the problem was anymore. "Olivia's alive Elliot.. the fetus is fine.. but.." she began.

"But... but what Liz?" he asked. He was afraid of what could be wrong. Olivia was okay, the unborn baby was fine, he didn't get at the moment what exactly the 'but' in this situation could be.

Doctor Petioa looked down at her hands for a moment. This was news she never would have wanted to give about Olivia, she knew that the woman was prone to danger, but she'd never thought she'd see something like this happen to her. "Olivia had a concussion Elliot.." she told him. "But when she passed out, she went into a coma.." she explained as she opened the blinds to show Olivia, motionless in the bed.

Maureen could feel the tears building up in her own eyes. She had cried earlier, but her father's face at hearing the news about Olivia's condition brought it all back again. She frowned, it was scary to see Olivia with all those tubes around her to help her breathe. She thought nothing had scared her more than seeing Olivia crying that day a month ago, thinking she was going to turn out like her mother, but this changed everything.

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but it took a moment before he finally managed to say what he wanted to say. "Can I... go in there with her?" he asked quietly. All that he had came out of Brian's house with was a few bumps, bruises and scratches. And one minor burn on his right hand that would probably be gone within a few days.

"Sure.." Doctor Petoia replied before walking to the door to the room that Olivia was in by herself. She opened and stepped in, waiting for Elliot to enter as well.

Elliot instead turned to Maureen and gave her a hug, "Go home sweetheart, I'm not leaving Olivia's side anytime soon.." he told his daughter. When she left he went inside the hospital room, only to see Loretta sitting in a chair inside the room, Logan content in her arms. "Loretta.." he said quietly as he sat down in a chair beside her.

Loretta turned her face to look at Elliot. She smiled faintly at him, placing Logan in his father's arms. "You saved her life Elliot.." she said to him. "You love her so much, and she'll never be able to let go of that, not for anything," she told him, another small smile gracing her lips. "She'll wake up Elliot, she'd never be willing to let Logan go, or let you go."

Elliot returned Loretta's smile before placing a kiss on the top of his son's head. "Thanks Loretta.." he said quietly. He didn't know how this elder woman was full of such odd yet good information and words to say, but she always knew how to word things and how to make someone believe something, a lot more then they thought they did.

"Yours and Olivia's son?" Doctor Petoia asked after she had finished checking Olivia's vitals and changing a few tubes around. She smiled slightly at Elliot, she had known the two had a child, but lucky for them neither of the two had gotten hurt, she guessed it was partly thanks to the maternity leave Olivia must have been on, but she never got to see him.

Elliot looked up at Doctor Petoia and returned her smile. "Logan Jacob Benson-Stabler," he told her. He looked down into the green eyes of his son, but it was the brown specks in them that stood out so indefinitely to him, it truly made Logan look so much more like Olivia.

Dr. Petoia knelt down in front of Elliot and smiled at Logan in his father's arms. "Well, I'll be damned," she said with a smirk playing on her lips. "I didn't know that people learned how to clone babies yet," she said which caused Elliot and Loretta to both laugh at the statement.

Logan let out a small gurgle as he stared up at Doctor Petoia. His little hands immediately reached out and grabbed the stethoscope that was hanging around her neck and he giggled at seeing himself in the shiny metal.

"Well, talk about the quick reactions right there, usually I see that coming," Doctor Petoia remarked as she had the stethoscope pulled off of her neck by the infant. "He's definitely your two's child," she said with a light laugh. It took a few moments before she finally managed to get her stethoscope back from Logan, "Cute kid, strong grip," she commented with a roll of her eyes which caused Logan to giggle again.

Elliot and Loretta both let out another laugh at Doctor Petoia. Elliot wasn't sure why it was, but he was somehow glad the only doctor they ever seemed to get assigned to them was Liz Petoia, because it wasn't just that she was nice. Liz would socialize with you and make jokes to help you laugh in a situation you wouldn't think you could have laughed in under other circumstances. "Liz.."

Doctor Petoia looked up from Logan to see Elliot's eyes staring at Olivia. She turned her head to also look at Olivia, one small burn was scraped across her left cheek, and she knew it was hard to understand how someone who always had so munch energy in them and so much life, could being lying lifeless in a hospital bed, unable to wake up from their own subconscious.

"When will she wake up?" Elliot finally asked. He was afraid that Olivia may never wake up from the coma, that she would just become some sort of vegetable, or that if she did wake up that she may not remember anything, and that scared him even more.

Doctor Petoia didn't bother to look at the charts to answer Elliot's question. "In time Elliot.." she responded. "It shouldn't be permanent, because the concussion was mild," she said next, and she knew that Elliot just wanted what she thought of Olivia's state, and the truth was, she was almost sure that Olivia would wake up within the next few days. "I'd lay my odds on a few days at the most Elliot.. but don't take that as a medical statement, just my opinion," she explained to him.

Elliot smiled slightly and nodded at Doctor Petoia. He could always count on her to give them her honest beliefs on something, she wouldn't sugar-coat a problem just to make you feel better, she'd tell them the flat out truth about what she thought was going to happen. "Thanks," he said to her, but soon he turned to Loretta. "It's late Loretta.. maybe you should head out with Logan," he said to the elder woman.

Loretta smiled at Elliot and nodded in return to what he said. "Well all right then Elliot," she replied as she stood up from her seat. "But do me one small favor dear," she said after she placed a kiss on her self-appointed son-in-law's forehead. "Call me when she wakes up, any time of the day or night, okay?" she asked him as she received Logan from him.

"Of course Loretta.. you'll be the first person I call.." Elliot answered in return to what she had asked. He watched Loretta walk out with Logan, then he turned to look at Olivia again. Most people he saw that were in comas at least looked peaceful, but there was something different about Olivia's face, something that made her sleeping form look less then peaceful. "Do you think she can hear what's going on?" he asked Doctor Petoia as she adjusted some things in the room.

Doctor Petoia looked over at Elliot. Her face once more showed a sympathetic look, but she didn't even know the answer to that question. It had never actually been proven if a patient could hear what people were saying or doing while they were in a vegetative state. "I really don't know Elliot," she replied in a soft voice. "All I can really say is talk to her and hope she can.."

Elliot nodded in response to Doctor Petoia's advice. He finally asked the question he knew he would never take no as an answer to though. "Can I stay with her tonight?" he asked. His voice made it clear that he had no real intentions of leaving until Olivia woke up, and the expression on his face merely showed the same.

Doctor Petoia didn't really need to think about her answer, she knew that Elliot was damn well determined to stay with Olivia, and who was she to deny a husband his right to be with his wife. She smiled at him, nodding her head. "Of course you can, I'm not going to stop you," she replied aloud. She smirked slightly now, "Not that I would want to try and stop you."

Elliot let out a small laugh at Doctor Petoia's joke. "Thanks," he said to her and then watched as she began to make her way to the door.

"You're welcome," Doctor Petoia replied before she left the room.

Elliot once more turned to look at Olivia. She was pale, her arms held a few scratches, and aside from the small burn on the side of her face, there wasn't much proof to this woman having been trapped in some burning house for who knows how long. He finally rested his head on the bed beside her arm and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Olivia bit her lip and sat up against the dumpster, quickly pulling her shirt back down and looking to see who it was that helped her only to feel the blade of a knife against her neck. She saw that it was White who had pulled Jim Winslow off of her, not to help her, but because he wanted her for himself, "But I.." she mumbled out in confusion. She swore she had shot White and hit him._

_White just smirked at her, "Your bullet barely scratched me Olivia, try not to rush your shot next time," he told her. He held the knife so tightly against her throat that if she moved too much she'd only manage to cut herself on it._

_Olivia frowned at feeling White's hand feeling around her waist and feeling him pull her hand cuffs off of her belt. She couldn't help but to wince as he pushed her back down onto her stomach on the ground and cuffed her hands behind her back and managing not to slice her throat open as he kept the blade against her neck._

"_Now see Olivia, I always knew I'd get you to lie down for me," he said as he turned her over onto her back and quickly bent over her after sitting down on her stomach just as Jim had. He was ignoring the fact Jim had run off and left him with her, not really caring at this point what Jim was doing._

"_You're disgusting," she told him as she was stuck beneath him without even the use of her arms anymore. She hated the idea of being completely powerless to any man, no matter who they were._

_White grinned down at her as he placed both of his hands on either side of her face to hold it straight and not allow her head any movement, then he kissed her full on the lips._

_Olivia quickly felt the disgust building up as White's lips were on hers and began moving as much as she could beneath him since the knife was no longer at her throat. The disgust only continued to grow when his tongue forced it's way between her lips._

"_Well Olivia, I don't want you to struggle too much while I'm trying to have my fun," White said once he ended the kiss between himself and Olivia. He pulled out duct tape and ripped a piece off, placing it over her mouth, "I don't want you screaming out from the pleasure," he said before lifting the knife over her stomach._

_Olivia's eyes widened, her yells muffled by the duct tape across her mouth. She moved around as much as she possibly could in some small chance she could knock him off of her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight when she saw the knife coming down only to never feel the blade meet her stomach. She felt the weight on her was suddenly gone and opened her eyes, slowly managing to sit up and see Callie pinning White to the ground and growling at him menacingly, her mouth open to show her teeth, daring White to make a wrong move._

"_Olivia.."_

"_Olivia!"_

"_LIV!"_

* * *

Elliot awoke to the sudden thrashing on the bed from Olivia's body. His eyes widened slightly as the beeping of the heart monitor began to rapidly speed up. "Olivia.." he said quickly, putting both of his hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently. "Olivia!" he yelled a little louder then the first time he had said her name. Her body's trembling was freaking him out more than anything. "LIV!"

Nurses came flooding into the room after being alerted by Olivia's heart monitor, but before they could do anything Olivia had begun choking. Doctor Petoia was quickly inside the room at the realization that Olivia was waking up. "Okay Olivia, move your fingers for me, can you do that?" she asked. She was Olivia's eyes were open wide, and her fingers moved quickly. "Good, you want the tube out?" she asked next. When Olivia nodded she quickly and carefully began to pull out Olivia's respirator tube.

Olivia sat up coughing after the tube had been pulled from her. Once the coughing fit had expired she sucked in a few deep breaths in an attempt to get herself back on track. She couldn't believe that Richard White was still plaguing her mind even to this day when he was back in jail. But just as quickly as her heart monitor had slowed down, it sped up again and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell back onto the hospital bed, the line on the monitor going flat.

"Jesus!" Doctor Petoia yelled as one nurse began doing chest compressions. Once more she was feeding Olivia the tube to help her breathe as the detective had slipped back into her coma.

Elliot's eyes were wide with fear at what he had seen. Olivia had woken up looking completely terrified only to wind up falling back into the same coma without any sense of comfort or anything. He'd been pushed aside so the nurses and Doctor Petoia could do what they needed to do, and now he stood frozen after what had just happened.

Once everything seemed back in tact with Olivia's care, the nurses who had come in before Doctor Petoia once again left the room and only Doctor Petoia remained in the room with Elliot and Olivia. "Elliot.." she whispered to the man who stood, staring at Olivia with a terrified look in his eyes. "She'll be okay.. you and I both know Olivia Benson never gives up a fight.."

"I know.." Elliot replied before he sat down on the edge of the bed. He sighed slightly at the fact that the frightened look that had been on her face when she passed out once more had never left her face. "What the hell happened to her?" he asked as he turned to look at Doctor Petoia.

Doctor Petoia frowned slightly. She had a slight guess as to what it was exactly, but she really couldn't be entirely sure of her assumption. "From what it seemed.. she's reliving some pretty bad things while she's in that coma.. one hell of a traumatic experience it would seem.." she explained to him. "I'm really not all that sure Elliot.. but if it happened once, it's possible it can happen again."

Elliot frowned more at the idea that Olivia could be reliving certain aspects of her life that she would have rather forgotten. He shook his head, there were so many people who had gotten close enough to scare Olivia in the past couple years, but two were sticking out in his mind at the moment. Richard White... and Brian Cassidy.

Doctor Petoia gave Elliot a small pat on the shoulder. "I'll be back later to check on things Elliot," she told him before stepping out of Olivia's hospital room and going off to check on some other patients.

Elliot finally got back in the chair beside the bed and once more laid his head back down on the edge of the bed. He didn't go to sleep immediately this time, but soon enough sleep at once more caught up with him as he drifted off.

* * *

Elliot awoke in the morning with his head still resting on the edge of Olivia's bed. One thing was different that caused his eyes to become completely aware. Olivia's fingers were interlaced with his own, and to his surprise, he realized he had woken up because she squeezed his hand. He was more surprised when she realized that she didn't have the tubes in her mouth anymore, and when he looked around, there were all kinds of 'Get Well Soon' balloons and cards all around the room.

"Morning.." came Olivia's raspy voice as she gave Elliot a slight smile. She looked around at everything that he was looking at, all of the cards, balloons and even a few stuffed animals. She never even knew that she had known so many people, and she wondered if she actually did. "Do you think.." she started. Her voice was quiet, and slightly broken up. "Think that maybe if I go back to sleep," she began to finish but didn't quite get there yet. "That maybe all these things will go away..?"

Elliot grinned at what Olivia said in her attempt at humor. "Probably not," he said with a slight laugh. "When did you wake up and how in the world did I not notice people pulling tubes from your throat and the hallmark store being brought into your room?" he asked curiously.

Olivia laughed a little but it was quickly replaced with a cough. "A few hours ago.." she replied. She took a deep breath as her eyes met his again, and couldn't help but smile. "Where's Logan..?" she asked quietly. She had no idea what had been happening, and she didn't know if her son was all right.

Elliot smiled as he got up off the chair and sat down on the bed next to Olivia. He was glad when she moved over to let him lay down next to her and then pulled her into his arms, finally taking his chance to hold his wife while he could. "Logan's fine Liv.. he's with Loretta.." he told her. "I'll tell her to bring him by in a little while, sound good?" he asked her.

"Sounds perfect.." Olivia mumbled as she laid her head down on Elliot's shoulder. She finally felt safe for once in the passed few days as she let her brown eyes close and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Okies, another chapter for all of you! I hope that you liked it :) I'll try and update again sometime this week, maybe Wednesday if I can! -Kay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Do I really need to elaborate the same thing for all of you _every_ time?

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers, SVU101, Cold Case Chick, TV Angel 711, onetreefan, idinakristinfan, tamasit1, beckahmarie2, Kelly of the midnight dawn and Color Esperanza.

I really have no idea where all my reviewers went, but oh well, the show must go on.

**Chapter 8**:

Olivia had been stuck in the hospital for a few days now at this point. Doctor Petoia had been running several tests not just to make sure that she was okay, but that the fetus that managed to survive was okay as well. If it wasn't for the fact she wanted to be sure the unborn baby was okay, she probably would have insisted on leaving by now. She looked over at the door when it started to open, and was surprised to find that it wasn't Elliot or a nurse coming in to check on her for once.

"Hey there Olivia," Came Jonah's voice as he stepped in with his arm in a cast. He grinned at the woman in the bed as he went over the the chair next to her bed and took a seat. "Thought I'd at least let you know that I'm still alive," he said to her with a smirk.

Olivia let out a light laugh in return to what Jonah said. "How's that arm feeling?" she asked with a smirk. She felt bad that Jonah had gotten shot on her behalf, since he had only been letting her make a phone call to Elliot and then defended her when Geeno went on a rampage.

Jonah smiled at the woman's thoughtfulness. He was amazed that she could be the one in the hospital bed and still be sitting there and asking him if he was okay. "Feeling a lot better now, but they did give me all these painkillers, so I'm sure all of that helped out too," he said with a grin on his lips.

Olivia just chuckled at what he said. "You are one odd little man Jonah.." She let out a laugh at the sour face that he gave her because of her comment. "Although.. you do seem a little more normal with your painkillers, maybe you should take them more often."

"Ouch, that hurts," Jonah replied with a smirk. "Maybe I should, but anyways, I didn't just come here so you could make fun of me," he told her and just smiled slightly at the curiosity in her eyes. "Or hit on you," he said with a laugh coming from his mouth.

Olivia smirked at the fact he knew exactly what had gone through her mind. "Well then, if you're not here so I can make fun of that pink cast.. by the way, that's real cute.. and you're not going to hit on me again," she began, which made Jonah laugh. "Why _are_ you here?" she asked curiously.

Jonah rolled his eyes. "Can't a guy have some kind of platonic worry for a beautiful woman?" he asked, a grin plastered onto his face once more. When Olivia laughed he spoke again, "Okay, kidding, but seriously, how are _you_ feeling?" he asked her, honesty showing in his voice.

"I'm fine," Olivia replied with no real emotion in her voice. She was so used to answering with those two words her whole life that they always seemed to come out monotonously each time. Most people could still tell if she really was fine or not as long as they knew her, but if they didn't, they stood no chance at knowing how she felt.

Jonah cocked an eyebrow up at her curiously. He got the feeling she wasn't telling the truth, but he wasn't going to push the subject out of her. "I did want to say thank you though," he told her after a few moments of silence between the two of them.

Olivia tilted her head to the side, not entirely sure what it was that Jonah was thanking her for. "Thank you for what?" she asked, the confusion apparent in her voice.

Jonah smirked slightly. "You saved Ethan... and you saved Eva, Olivia," he explained to her. "I never even imagined that Eva was alive anymore... but I could never just give up on her without actually knowing," he said, feeling as though he needed her to know. "That's probably why I never told Geeno to take a hike.. I knew he did something to Eva.. I just never knew what."

"I did my job, Jonah," Olivia told him. She smiled slightly at him, but somehow she didn't understand why it was that he seemed to think what she did was so great. She helped people for a living, and she was so used to putting other people before herself that it was something she didn't feel she needed to be thanked for.

Jonah stared at Olivia through confused eyes. He wondered if she honestly thought that what she did by saving Eva and Ethan wasn't something all that praiseworthy. "You're not serious, are you?" he asked suddenly. "Olivia, you weren't on the job when you saved my wife and my son.." he said to her. "You risked the chance of ever seeing your husband and your son again.. that's not your job, that's being a hero," he told her with a smile on his face.

Olivia wasn't sure how to respond to what he had said to her. She had never really thought about things that way before. The last time that someone called her a hero was during the Richard White fiasco, and Sarah had told her she was a hero to her. She smiled faintly now in response to what Jonah said to her, "A hero, huh?"

Jonah smirked, "Yup."

"Liv?"

Olivia looked at the door to see Elliot standing there with Logan in his arms. Her small smile grew into a full-blown grin and she knew she looked like a fool. She'd been waiting to see Logan all morning and afternoon, and now that it was 2:00 she was getting antsy. "The more the merrier," she said with a smirk as Elliot entered the room. "Jonah.. this is my husband, Elliot Stabler, and you know Logan.." she said to Jonah. "El, this is Jonah LeMez.." she explained to the two.

Elliot looked slightly surprised after the introduction at realizing this was one of the men that had kidnapped his wife. He put Logan in Olivia's arms, "You're chatting with one of your kidnappers?" Elliot asked, slightly confused by what was going on.

"Kidnappers?" Jonah asked. He was more then confused after that, as far as he had known, Olivia had agreed to come and help him find Ethan. It had been Geeno that kidnapped Olivia, and shot him for goodness sakes, but the kidnapping had taken place _after_ he'd been shot. "Woah, wait a second, I never kidnapped anybody," he said, quickly coming to his own defense.

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Elliot.. Jonah nev--"

Elliot pulled Jonah out of the chair by the collar of his shirt, "You've got some nerve right there buddy." He held Jonah up against the wall now, "How can you sit there and say you didn't kidnap Olivia after you and that asshole Geeno Martello forced her to go with you?"

"Elliot.." Olivia tried again, but this time Jonah cut her off.

Jonah glared at Elliot as he stared the other man in the eyes. "And you've got some nerve thinking I would have forced her to come with me! I never forced her to do anything!" he hissed out at Elliot.

Olivia finally broke into the conversation, "Elliot, Jonah's right, he didn't make me go with him--"

Elliot let Jonah's shirt collar go as he turned to stared at Olivia. All the wrong ideas seemed to cross into his head at this point, "You went with him on your own?" he asked suddenly. He seemed to get a little more angry at this idea.

"Elliot, no.. I didn't--"

Elliot just shook his head. "Save it Olivia.." he said to her as he walked out of the hospital room, leaving an awestruck Jonah in the room with a stunned Olivia who was still holding her son in her arms.

Olivia looked away from the door. She was completely silent as she looked down at her son's face, and somehow she managed to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall just as she always had. She hugged Logan close and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Jonah wasn't sure what to say to Olivia at this point. He couldn't have felt more badly for the poor woman. It wasn't just the fact she'd been kidnapped by Geeno and trapped in a burning house, now her husband had just walked out on her from the hospital room. "Olivia..." he started.

"Can you leave..?" she asked Jonah quietly. "Please," she stated after words. She wasn't much in the mood to be around anybody else, but she knew that if she was allowed to go home today, she wasn't going home, she would go to Loretta's.

Jonah bit his lower lip slightly. He thought maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut now, but he knew it was too late to change what had just happened. "I really didn't mean to.."

Olivia really didn't want Jonah in the room with her anymore. She'd never gotten to explain to Elliot that she hadn't exactly gone willingly, but it hadn't been Jonah who had forced her, it had been Geeno. She knew Jonah had been under the impression that she had gone along because she wanted to. "Leave.." she said again, a little louder then she had the first time.

Jonah was quick to take the hint after the second time and he quickly left Olivia in the hospital room by herself with Logan. He wanted to tell her that her husband was being a little closed-minded to the subject, but he didn't want to make her feel any worse, or accidentally upset her more.

"Olivia," Doctor Petoia said as she entered the room a few minutes later. She cocked an eyebrow up curiously at suddenly seeing Olivia with Logan in her arms. "How did--- Is Elliot here?" she asked curiously, but before waiting for an answer she went on. "You can tell him that he can bring you home now, all your tests are fine," she told Olivia with a smile on her lips.

Olivia looked up at Doctor Petoia and tried to hold back the upset look on her face. She actually wasn't even sure if Elliot was at the hospital any longer. "Err.. no Liz, he's not here.." she responded, the emotion lacking from her voice. "Would you mind if I gave Loretta a call to come get me?"

Doctor Petoia could see the slight frustration on Olivia's face. "I'll call her for you, you've got your son with you anyways," she responded with a small smile toward the other woman.

Olivia nodded and mumbled out a, "Thanks.." to Doctor Petoia before hugging her son close to her. She knew she should give Elliot time to cool off, she always knew that was what she should do. Normally she didn't though, but for once she decided she would give him what he wanted.

A half an hour later Olivia opened her eyes after feeling a hand on her shoulder. She realized she had fallen asleep with Logan in her arms and found herself looking at Loretta. She smiled faintly in response to Loretta's worried expression, obviously at being the one who was called to come pick Olivia up at the hospital and not Elliot. "Thanks for coming.."

"Sweetie, how come Elliot's not here to pick you up, I thought he had off today.." Loretta said to the younger woman as she sat down next to Olivia on the edge of the hospital bed. She carefully took the sleeping Logan into her own arms so that Olivia could get herself ready to go.

Olivia didn't answer for a few seconds as she stood up to her feet and began to pull on the clothes that Elliot had brought her the other day for when she was able to leave. "He does.." she replied, not saying anything else to explain why it was Elliot hadn't come to pick her up.

Loretta frowned slightly at Olivia's quiet and cryptic response. "Olivia, what happened?" she asked the younger woman finally. She noted Olivia's sudden silence after she had finished changing into her own clothes. She was a little more worried for the woman whom she considered a daughter, now. She couldn't figure out why it was so many things seemed to go wrong for Olivia when Olivia only tried to do her best and do everything right.

Olivia finally turned to Loretta and looked into the worried face. "I don't really want to talk about it.. if you don't mind?" she questioned. She was merely telling the truth, she really didn't want to talk about it and she hoped that Loretta didn't mind.

"Honey, you know I don't need explanations from you, I'm always here," Loretta replied to Olivia's question. She smiled at the younger woman and stood up from the bed. "But you love that man Olivia, and he loves you, don't give up on anything, okay?"

Olivia stared at Loretta for a moment, wondering what exactly she meant. She never had any intentions to leave Elliot... but now she hoped he didn't have those intentions with her either.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Elliot had come back to the hospital. He realized he had been a complete ass to Olivia earlier and he severely needed to apologize to her for it. When he looked in the room though, it was cleared out and empty as though no one had been in there. He looked around, slightly confused and then saw Doctor Petoia. "Liz," he called out to Olivia's doctor.

Doctor Petoia looked up at hearing her first name and saw Elliot Stabler walking over towards her. She was now completely confused about the two detectives, first Olivia didn't want Elliot to come get her and bring her home, and now Elliot was here? She really needed to get these two to some kind of marriage counselor. "What can I do for you Elliot?"

"Where's Olivia?" he asked. He couldn't figure out where Olivia would have gone, but he wondered if maybe they had moved her to another room or something of that sort. If Olivia had left, she would have called him to come pick her up, or at least he thought she would have.

Doctor Petoia stared at Elliot as though he had lost his mind. "Are you serious?" she asked him, suddenly fully aware she was getting caught in the middle of a marital war between these two detectives. When she saw that he really was serious, she decided to tell him. "Olivia had Loretta come pick her up a two hours ago, Elliot," she explained to him.

Elliot's faced dropped at the realization that Olivia had actually preferred to call Loretta and not him to come get her after they had the small fight in the hospital room. "Oh.." was the only reply that he was able to produce after a moment of awkward silence between himself and Doctor Petoia.

Doctor Petoia frowned slightly. "She never told you that I released her?" she asked. She was sure that Olivia would have at least called and told her husband that she wasn't in the hospital anymore, which also meant that Olivia hadn't gone home.

"Uh.. I must have just forgotten.." Elliot replied, feigning embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't think he would have upset Olivia this much, but he guessed he must have been wrong. "Sorry about that Liz, thanks."

Doctor Petoia arched an eyebrow up at Elliot as she watched him walk away. She shrugged and decided to get back to work, letting the odd feeling that someone more was wrong with Elliot and Olivia.

* * *

It was only an hour later when Olivia had arrived back at her old apartment building that Loretta still lived in. The older woman still had Logan in her arms as Olivia was holding onto a gym bag of difference clothes that she had managed to grab from the house since Elliot wasn't there. As they stood in the elevator she gave Loretta a small smile, trying to indicate she was fine even though she really was upset.

Loretta returned the small smile that Olivia had given her. "Maybe you should at least call him Olivia, tell Elliot that you got released?" Loretta suggested as they waited for the elevator to reach the second floor. She tickled Logan in her arms who let out his baby giggle in response.

Olivia let out a short sight, almost inaudible unless you were listening carefully enough. "I know.." she replied in response to what Loretta had suggested she do. "I'll call him when we get up to the apartment," she told Loretta, deciding that Elliot did deserve to know she had gotten released. To tell the truth, she actually might have preferred being with him, Geeno and Keagan may have also been killed in that fire, but Brian Cassidy was still on the loose, and the detectives had no leads on him.

"Good," Loretta responded as the elevator 'dinged' and came to a halt at the second floor. She smiled at Olivia as the younger woman stepped out first and then she stepped out behind her, following her to her apartment.

Olivia smiled, and since she had a spare key to Loretta's apartment she unlocked the door and opened it. But what she didn't expect was two arms to pull her into the apartment and hold her against someone roughly as she tried to pull away, but her arms and body were trapped within the arms of someone else. "Get off!" she yelled in response as she tried to kick the man.

"Olivia!" Loretta yelled. She'd attempted to move into the apartment after the younger woman, but she didn't want to endanger Logan while she was at it.

"Hush it lady," came Brian Cassidy's voice as he held Olivia's body to his roughly, barely allowing her movement. He slammed her against the wall by the door in the apartment, holding her there as he spoke to Loretta. "Go sit down on the couch, I don't give two shits about you and that baby, all I want is what I have right here," he said to her.

Olivia's voice caught in her throat quickly as she caught the look of complete lust in Brian's eyes. It was a look that she'd seen so many perps use on her before, but with Brian it actually terrified her because of what he'd done to her before. She already knew that the sudden fear was evident on her face as she watched Loretta move inside the apartment and sit on the couch.

Brian smirked at Loretta and then caught Olivia's eyes. He moved his face right up against hers, "So Olivia.." he started to speak. "Doesn't this remind you of something?" he asked her.

Olivia tried to move her face away from his, but she had to worry about Loretta and Logan's life now, not hers. She closed her eyes, hating the feel of his body against hers. As usual the nausea began to build up because of the unborn baby that wasn't enjoying the stress of the situation. But when Logan began to cry her eyes snapped open, and found herself sitting up on the bed in the spare room of Loretta's apartment.

"Olivia, honey are you okay?" Loretta asked as she looked into the spare room too see Olivia sitting up and breathing heavily, a cold sweat had broken out on the younger woman's entire body. She had already put Logan in his crib for a nap so she moved into the room and sat down on the bed next to Olivia. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman in a small embrace. What surprised her was when Olivia returned the embrace, soft sobs racking her body. "Sweetie.."

Olivia didn't say anything in response to Loretta, she merely let the tears finally fall. Not from the nightmare itself, but from the whole day. The nightmare, the fight with Elliot, and knowing that Brian was still out there would continuously haunt her.

Loretta kept her hold on the younger woman as she rubbed her hand up and down Olivia's back to try and soothe her. She knew better then to say anything, and she knew that Olivia just needed to let it all out for once. There was so much going on in the poor girl's life, and heavens knows that she needed a break from it all that she never seemed to get.

Olivia closed her eyes as her body shook with the sobs. She hated to get Loretta caught in the middle of all of this, but right now she needed somebody, and Elliot was already one of the reasons for why she was upset. She knew that normally this probably wouldn't upset her as much, but she seemed to be quite emotional during her pregnancy, which she really hated because she hated showing her emotions.

"It's alright honey.." Loretta whispered quietly into Olivia's ear as she held the sobbing woman. She hated to see Olivia in such pain over things, the woman certainly didn't deserve to feel this way. "It's been a rough few days Olivia.. but it'll be okay.. I promise.."

Olivia just shook her head no in response to what Loretta was saying. Her tears were already staining the shoulder of Loretta's shirt and she just couldn't seem to stop herself from crying.

Loretta frowned more then she already was at Olivia's response to what she said. She held the younger woman tighter to her, "Sweetie.. what do _you_ want? Right now, think about it Olivia.. what is it that you want right here, right now with you?"

Olivia slowly began to calm, but as she tried to form the words her body started to shake again. "I..." she started. "I want... Elliot.." she mumbled out to the older woman as she held onto her. "I need Elliot..." she whispered out between her tears.

Loretta smiled at this. She knew it wouldn't be long before Olivia admitted that she wanted Elliot with her. "Let me go call him sweetheart.. okay?" she asked Olivia as the younger woman nodded only a little bit against her shoulder. "Good.. you lay back down.. I'll be back in here in a few minutes, okay?" she asked next, and when Olivia laid back down she smiled faintly and pulled the covers up over her shoulder.

* * *

Elliot sat with Kathy at her house on the front porch, his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have gotten upset with her.. she didn't deserve that Kathy..." he said to his ex-wife who was sitting beside him.

"Well.. I think that's fairly obvious.." Kathy replied to Elliot after he had spoken. She sympathized with Elliot's reason for getting mad, but she had to guess that he never gave Olivia the time of day to explain herself to him. "Elliot.. you always do this, you never give her time to respond to what you've accused her of, you do it to everyone."

Elliot groaned slightly, already knowing that Kathy was right in what she said about him. "I know," he said to her as he lifted his head out of his hands. "I just can't believe she never called me and told me she got released.. I would have gone to get her," he said next as he let out a short sigh.

Kathy turned her face to look at Elliot's. "I know exactly why she didn't call you Elliot," she told him suddenly. When he looked over at her with curiosity, she knew that she had gotten his attention with her statement. "She was worried that you wouldn't want to come get her Elliot, and she didn't want to handle the rejection.." she explained to him.

"I don't even know what to do anymore.." Elliot muttered out by accident. He had meant to keep the comment to himself and not actually say it out loud, but he knew it was already too late for that. But his phone rang and quickly got him off the hook, and when he saw whose number it was, he was quick to answer it. "Loretta?" he asked into the phone.

Sure enough, Loretta's voice came over Elliot's cell phone. "_Elliot, Olivia is over here.. you might want to come over here though.. she's upset._"

Elliot's worry quickly took over at that moment, "Is she okay, did something happen?" he asked quickly. He could see the worry quickly etch out on Kathy's face at this sudden questions to Loretta over the phone.

"_Relax.. she's not hurt Elliot, but she is really upset.._" Loretta explained. "_I don't know what's going on between you and her Elliot, but she wants you over here, she woke up in tears a few minutes ago and asked me for you.._"

Elliot hadn't really been expecting Loretta to tell him that, and the surprise was spread across his face. "Are you sure she wants to talk to me?" he asked her, not entirely sure about this because he didn't want to upset his wife more then he already did.

Loretta responded simply, "_She doesn't just want to talk to you Elliot, she wants you to get over here, and she needs you now._"

Elliot didn't take long to respond this time, "Okay.. I'll be there as fast as I can.." he told her before he hung up the phone. He looked at Kathy for moment before standing up to his feet. "Thanks Kathy," he said to his ex-wife.

"You're welcome," Kathy replied with a small smile. She was glad that Olivia wanted to talk to Elliot, or at least she thought that's what the conversation was about, but she couldn't be all that sure. "And Elliot.." she began quickly. When he turned to look at her she continued, "You should apologize.."

Elliot smiled at Kathy and nodded. "I know, I'm going to," he responded. He walked up to his car and opened the door. Once he got inside he quickly drove off, wanting to get to Loretta's as quick as he could.

* * *

Loretta answered the door to her apartment after seeing that it was Elliot. She decided not to question how exactly he got here in only fifteen minutes as she let him inside the apartment. "She's in the spare room, first door on your right," she told him and watched as he nodded and went to the room she told him.

Elliot quietly opened the door and went into the room, but quickly noticed that Olivia was fast asleep. He also noticed she didn't seem to be comfortable as she tossed and turned, a cold sweat covering her face and probably her body under the covers. The worried look quickly crossed his face again as he moved over to the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Olivia.." he whispered, but he hadn't needed to say anything, because as soon as his hand touched her shoulder she shot up like a rocket.

Olivia's breathing came out fast and ragged as she sat up quickly. She quickly tried to move away from whoever it was that had woken her up as she backed herself up against the headboard, wrapping her arms around her knees as she hugged them to her chest. Brian continually plagued her dreams now and more tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Olivia.. Liv it's me.." Elliot said to her as he tried to move closer. But when she backed away from him instinctively, he stayed exactly where he was. "Olivia.. I'm so sorry.." he said to her, his tone of voice soft and quiet. "I never meant to upset you Liv.. you need to believe me.."

Olivia slowly looked up as she realized that she was out of the nightmare and back in reality. Back into the reality where she had needed Elliot so badly, and now here he was, apologizing to her. "I..." she started, but the word merely came out inaudible. "I..I know.." she whispered in return to what he said. Her voice was quiet as she tried to stop the tears, she couldn't stand the hormones anymore, they were going to drive her insane.

Elliot finally moved towards her, taking a seat next to her on the bed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him and hugging her. "I never want to lose you again Olivia.. I was just scared.." he explained to her. He hated to see her cry, and most of all he hated knowing that he was the one who had made her this upset. But it didn't take long for him to notice that something else was wrong. "Olivia... what else is it?" he asked her quietly.

Olivia took a deep breath, but instead of talking first, she moved her position so that she was sitting on Elliot's lap, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder, and she knew she had to tell him about what Brian had done to her all those years ago, because she needed somebody to know. She wasn't aware that Elliot knew, and she wasn't aware that everyone that had been in the 16th precinct's SVU squad room, also knew what happened.

Elliot wrapped both his arms around Olivia's back and then began to run one hand through her hair. "It's okay to tell me Olivia.. I'm listening this time," he told her as he felt her begin to calm down slightly in his arms. "I promise.. I'm listening.."

"I can't get him out of my head Elliot.." Olivia whispered as she buried her head into Elliot's shoulder as deep as she possibly could. "I can't make him go away.." she mumbled out between new tears that she shed.

Elliot was sure that he knew who it was that Olivia was talking about, but he needed to ask anyways, just to make sure. "Make who go away Liv?" he asked her as he ran his hand through her hair. He held Olivia close to him, knowing that she needed the support more then anything.

Olivia closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on the back of Elliot's shirt where her arms hung. Her voice was quiet, but she knew Elliot would hear her, "Brian.." she whispered to him as she tried to gain back at least a small amount of composure back. "I never wanted..." she tried to say next, but she could get it all out. "Never wanted to do it El..."

Elliot took a deep breath, knowing that Olivia had the right to know that he already knew this. "I know you didn't Olivia.." he responded quietly. He could feel the sudden stiffness in her body as it tensed from hearing what he had told her.

"You what..?" Olivia asked suddenly as she pulled back from his arms and looked him in the eyes. She could tell that he really did already know what she was trying to tell him, which left her confused.

Elliot let out a sigh as he tried to avoid Olivia's stare and he looked down at the bed quickly. "Brian... he said it in the squad room the day of the fire Liv.." he explained to her slowly. He wondered how she was going to take the fact that she hadn't gotten to tell him on her own terms.

Olivia though, didn't mind that Elliot already knew, something else bothered her. "Who else Elliot?" she asked him. When she saw the questioning look cross his eyes she figured she needed to elaborate more on her question. "Who else knows?"

Elliot bit down on his lower lip, not sure he wanted her to know that over twenty officers had heard what Brian said about raping Olivia. "The uh.. the whole squad room did Olivia.." he told her, his voice quiet and his demeanor was... not so good as he stared down at the bed spread.

"I..." Olivia started, but her eyes were wide and her voice was caught in her throat. "I..." she tried again. It seemed she just couldn't get the words that she wanted to come from her mouth. "All... of them?" she finally mumbled out as she seemed to stare off into the headboard passed Elliot's face.

Elliot nodded and finally looked up at Olivia. He frowned and pulled her back onto his laps, and he was a little more relieved when she let loose and began to let the tears fall again. "It's all going to be okay Olivia.." he said in a soothing tone as he held her close to him. "He's not getting near you again Liv.. not over my dead body.."

* * *

**Don't worry, we aren't at the end yet. I thought I was going to run out of things to do, but all of you seem to want more suspense with Brian before he's caught. Just remember, you all asked for it, got it? I'll update when I can, maybe on Monday, I have a three day weekend, but I also have plans for this weekend. -Kay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Point made, problem solved.

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers, SVU101, Cold Case Chick, littlesweetcupcake, Color Esperanza, Dramawitsvu17, tamasit1, TV Angel 711, onetreefan, Kelly of the midnight dawn, princesspup, CocaCola1052.

Here's a special end of the school year present for... idinakristinfan! Happy end of the year chikadee!

**Chapter 9**:

Olivia and Elliot had taken Logan home from Loretta's house. Logan was asleep peacefully in his room while Olivia and Elliot were sound asleep in their bedroom. Olivia was asleep with her head on Elliot's chest, but she woke up when the nausea of morning sickness caught up to her. She quietly and quickly managed to get out of the bed without waking Elliot and slipped into the bathroom.

Brian Cassidy smirked from the living room as he watched Olivia go into the bathroom. He'd made sure to silence the dog first by giving it an injection, he wasn't interested in killing some animal, what he really wanted was to cause Elliot pain. None of this was ever about Olivia, it was all about hurting Elliot Stabler, the man who was able to steal the heart of the woman that Brian believed was rightfully his.

He opened the drawer slowly, knowing he'd need something a little quieter then his gun so he wouldn't catch Olivia's or Elliot's attention. He looked through it and tried to find something that would work a little more efficiently for silence where he found a pair of scissors. 'That'll work..' he thought to himself as he silently began to creep down the hall way. He tried to decide who would be best to go after, Olivia or Elliot, but he quickly made the decision that Olivia would be an easier target.

Olivia sat down on the floor, she was nauseous and she just wanted to vomit and get it over with already. But now that she had finally seemed to make it to the bathroom, she felt better. She rolled her eyes and stood up, but that was when she felt the cold metal of two blades on either side of her throat.

"Don't scream Olivia, don't move.." Brian whispered in Olivia's ear as he held the open scissors against her throat. He held his other hand over her mouth as he led her from the bathroom and towards the bedroom. Before he got Olivia to the bedroom though, he saw Elliot in the doorway and he just smiled. "Hey there Stabler, I thought we should chat," he told Elliot before putting his face nearer to Olivia's from behind and licking the tip of her ear.

Olivia couldn't even be brave enough to try and pull away, not with the scissors right up against he throat. Either way she could try to move her head would result in slicing open her neck, which wasn't the most thrilling of ideas for her. She shivered and closed her eyes when Brian's tongue ran over the tip of her ear, disgust was the smallest feeling in the pit of her stomach, at this point she just plain wanted to kill him.

Elliot stood in the doorway of the bedroom, he couldn't imagine what in the world was driving Brian to become this obsessed with hurting Olivia. "Fine Cassidy, just put the damn scissors down," he said to Brian, trying his best to get Olivia out of the immediate danger of the scissors.

"Why would I do that?" Brian asked Elliot, a smirk growing on his lips. When Logan began to screech and cry, he really didn't care though, he could feel Olivia tense as she tried to move away. "Ah ah ah, Olivia, your little screecher can cry all night, I really don't care," he said to her as he moved the scissors as close as he could to her throat without slicing her.

Olivia's face dropped immediately. She would do anything if it meant either her or Elliot could go to Logan and stop the infant's tears. "Please.." she begged quietly. "I'll do anything Brian.. please just let Elliot go to Logan.." she whispered. She could see Elliot staring at her, but she stared passed him into the bedroom, wishing this was all another nightmare.

Brian's smirk grew into a grin after hearing Olivia. "Is that so, Olivia?" he asked her, his voice gaining a slightly seductive tone. "What would you do to keep me from killing both your husband and son?" he asked her, knowing that this was hurting Elliot as much as it was hurting Olivia.

Elliot's eyes grew wide as he stared at Brian with shock. He couldn't believe how sick this guy had become over the years, or had been over the years in this case. "Olivia, don't listen to him sweetheart, even if you did what he asked he would still try to kill us," he told her. He didn't want Olivia doing anything like what he thought Brian was going to ask for.

"Shut the hell up Stabler," Brian said to Elliot. "Now then Olivia, what would you do to keep that from happening?"

Olivia sucked in a deep breath. She knew that Elliot was right, but she would never take the chance that Brian might actually tell the truth. "Anything you want.." she responded quietly. Logan's cries were too much for her, she just wanted him and Elliot to be okay.

Brian just smiled sickly as he looked at Elliot. "Good.." he whispered in return to what Olivia had said. "Then you'll be happy to fill out a few divorce papers Olivia, and marry me," he said to her, but he was still staring directly at Elliot's face.

"Olivia, no!" Elliot yelled out. He moved to stepped towards her when she cut him off.

Olivia closed her eyes, knowing this was something she'd hate, but it was something that she would have to agree to. If she could just get Brian to take her out of the house then they all had a chance. "Fine, I'll.." she started to say, but she couldn't seem to get the rest out. "I'll, mar--" she couldn't bring herself to say it once more.

Brian smirked. "You'll what, Olivia?" he asked, wanting her to say it out loud. He was loving the pain this was causing both husband and wife.

"I'll.." Olivia tried again. She let out a deep breath before she finally said the words aloud. "I'll marry you.." she mumbled out, almost inaudible, even to Brian whose face was right next to hers. She opened her eyes and found herself staring directly at Elliot's face, her eyes of course were telling Elliot all she really needed to tell him, 'I love you, I'm sorry.'

Elliot's eyes were only returning the exact look that Olivia's were. He shook his head before his eyes looked to Brian, "Why the hell are you doing this?" he asked him, needing to know what in the world could drive Brian to go so insane and try so hard to hurt Olivia.

Brian just smirked, "You really don't know that this is all your fault, do you Elliot?" he asked. He truly did plan to get rid of Elliot, it would make it all the more easier to get Olivia. "It's your fault that Olivia never wanted me in the first place," he told him. "You were married, and yet you still had all of her affection, you don't even deserve to have her."

Olivia wasn't sure how much longer she could stand hearing Logan's cries. She hated more then anything that there was nothing she could do to comfort her son. She closed her eyes, still wishing it would all just end now and she could wake up in Elliot's arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asked Brian. He knew there was no way that Olivia had been in love with him that long. He admitted that maybe they had both found each other attractive, and maybe he did have some feelings for her, but there was no way that Olivia had those feelings for him in the beginning. She never would have wanted to be second to anybody, especially not a man's wife.

Brian rolled his eyes at Elliot. "Are you really that blind Elliot?" he asked him. He smirked as he kept the scissors tightly against Olivia's throat, but he slowly began to run his other hand up the front of her shirt, grinning when he got her to shiver. "She was in love with you the day she walked into the squad room, everybody could tell, isn't that right Olivia?"

Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip. She began to grow slightly pale from nausea as Brian ran his hands down the front of her body. She felt him nudge her to answer what he asked. "Yes.." she answered, her voice quiet. Her eyes didn't glance up at Elliot this time, they were fixed on the floor.

Elliot opened his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. He stared at Olivia, not really sure how to respond at this point.

"Why don't you just go check on your son Elliot?" Brian suggested to Elliot as he began to pull Olivia backwards through the hall towards the living room. He watched as Elliot began to move into the infant's room, and that was when he pushed Olivia onto the floor, driving a now closed pair of scissors into Elliot's side.

Olivia's eyes grew wide as she looked up and saw Brian jam the scissors into Elliot. "ELLIOT!" she screamed as she scrambled to her feet. She tried to run passed Brian but she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and lift her up off the ground. "No! Brian no!" she shouted as she tried to pull out of his arms. She now found herself over his shoulder as Brian began walking towards the bedroom. "NO!"

Brian rolled his eyes at Olivia's squirming and attempts to get away from him. "I told you I wouldn't kill him Olivia," Brian said as he threw her onto the bed and moved on top of her. "But I never said that I wouldn't hurt him," he said, a grin on his lips as he held her shoulders down and kept her pinned to the bed.

Olivia was a little more quick this time than she was all the other times. She managed to lift her knee up and knee Brian in the abdomen and knock him off of her, and she quickly got herself off of the bed as the phone on the nightstand began to ring. She ran to grab it but only managed to knock it off the hook when she felt her foot being pulled from underneath her. She let out a small yelp as she fell and her head hit the floor.

"Olivia, I know you want this," Brian said to her as he moved on top of her on the floor. He was paying no mind to the phone that had been knocked off at this point as he pinned Olivia to the floor, "Just like you wanted it the first time Olivia, you just have too much pride to admit it."

Olivia groaned slightly, the pain from hitting her head and the nausea beginning to make her dizzy. "Get the hell off of me.." she mumbled out. She tried to pull away again, hoping and praying that whoever was on the phone would actually be someone who could help. She reached her fingers around near where her arms were, and managed to grasp something. She had no idea what it was, but she quickly brought it up and smashed it into Brian's head, only to realize it was one of Elliot's two pound weights.

Brian fell quickly on top of Olivia, knocked out from the blow to the head.

Olivia slowly pulled herself out from underneath of Brian and picked the phone off of the floor, hoping whoever it was was still on there.

"_Olivia? Elliot?_"

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Casey's voice. "Casey thank God.." she whispered into the phone, trying her best to keep her voice from cracking.

"_Olivia, what the heck is going on?_" Casey's voice asked over the phone.

Olivia looked at Brian on the ground who remained motionless still. "Casey call Cragen, get the cops here and an ambulance, please," she asked the other woman over the phone.

Casey's voice became immediately worried more then it already was. "_What happened? Who's hurt?_" she asked frantically.

Olivia didn't take her eyes off of Brian's motionless body, "Brian stabbed Elliot, please just do what I asked.. and fast."

"_Okay, just hold on Olivia.._" Casey replied before hanging up.

Olivia hung the phone back up and ran out of the bedroom quickly, moving as fast as she could into Logan's bedroom. She quickly picked up the wailing baby from the crib and then ran into the bathroom across the hall, grabbing a towel from the rack. She was doing all she could as Logan began to stop crying and only sniffled and she moved back into Logan's bedroom where Elliot was laying on the floor. She pulled the scissors from his side and quickly covered the wound with the towel, "Hold on El... please.."

Elliot groaned when the scissors were pulled out and even more when the pressure from Olivia's hand and the towel was applied to his side. "I'm okay Liv.." he mumbled out, but the pain was evident in his voice. "Wanna let up a little on the pressure?" he asked, smiling faintly up at her.

Olivia returned Elliot's smile as she let some of the pressure off of his wound. She was doing her best to take care of Logan and take care of Elliot, but she was tired, dizzy, and scared that Brian could wake up at any moment. Her hand completely let go of the towel when the dizziness started to become too much, and she knew for once that it wasn't the nausea from the stress, it was from hitting her head on the floor.

"Olivia.." Elliot said quietly, noticing the sudden change in her demeanor. He let out a low moan as he sat up slowly, holding the towel down on his wound himself, knowing that Olivia wasn't okay either. "You need to put him down Oliv--" his eyes widened when Olivia's eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head and she fell forward onto his lap. He managed to grab Logan from her first and he quickly placed the infant in the car seat that they had carried in and left in the room because Logan had been asleep. He kept the towel on his wound once more and gently shook Olivia with his other hand. "Come on Liv, please sweetie, wake up.."

Olivia wasn't moving, in fact the only thing that made her seem alive was the erratic breathing that came from her mouth.

Elliot scrunched his face up in pain as he leaned his back against the wall next to Logan's car seat. His eyes darted to the door when he heard the click of a gun, only to see Brian standing in the doorway with two guns, one was Brian's, the other was Olivia's. The two guns weren't aimed at the same person though, Brian's was aimed at Logan's, and he was aiming Olivia's gun at her.

"Who would you save in this situation, eh Elliot?" Brian asked, a sadistic smile playing on his lips. "Would you prefer to save your own son, or your wife and unborn baby?" he asked next. He was enjoying this more then anything, but he knew that if he wasn't going to get Olivia, then nobody else would either. She was his main target, she was his.

Elliot stared at Brian with his mouth open wide. He could never choose between Logan or Olivia, it was something that nobody in their right mind would ever be able to do. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled out at Brian. "You know I could never answer that!"

Brian seemed more than amused with Elliot's response. "Well, then they can both die," he replied simply in response to Elliot's inability to choose. "It's funny Elliot, you'll be the one ending her life, but how much has she given up for you?" he asked next, smirking slightly.

"Don't do this Brian, you know it's wrong," Elliot said, trying to do what he could to get Olivia and Logan out of this alive. But he thought of another way, a way he was sure meant that Brian wouldn't kill Olivia. "Shoot me, kill me Brian, but don't hurt them.."

Brian cocked an eyebrow up in response to what Elliot said. "Wrong?" he questioned. "Elliot I'll tell you what's wrong," he said next, his smirk turning into a frown. "I love Olivia, but she completely blew me off, and for what, a man who is only serving to get her killed today?" he asked next. "No Elliot, it's a choice between your wife or your son, you're not in that equation except for being the person who chooses," he said as he snorted back a laugh as he snickered.

Elliot's eyes looked to the side at his son who was resting in the car seat without the ability to understand what was going on in the room around him. He then looked down at Olivia's unconscious form, he knew there was no way he could choose between the two. "I can't.." he told Brian quietly.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Well I think you can Elliot," he said to Elliot as he kept both guns trained on both Logan and Olivia. "Now pick one, or both of them can die," he told him as he smirked, getting sheer pleasure from what he was doing to Elliot.

"No.." Elliot replied. He was starting to get a little fuzzy himself from the bleeding that came from his stab wound. The white towel on his side was stained red, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep this up. He had to try and talk Brian out of this, whether he liked what he was going to say to Brian or not. "How can you do this if you love her.. how can you hurt her?"

Brian narrowed his eyes at Elliot curiously. "What are you talking about?" he asked him. "I'm not hurting her Elliot, I'm saving her from you," he said to Elliot, a grin forming on his lips once more.

Elliot stared at Brian, not entirely sure what it was that he meant. "How the hell can you be saving her from me?" he asked, he needed to keep Brian talking, he needed to do something. "You're the one holding the guns Brian, you're the one who started all of this!"

Brian just shook his head in response. "No Elliot," he began his explanation. "Like I told you before, she gave so much up for you, she waited years for you and Kathy to be over," he said to him. "But even after you and your ex-wife were over and you shoved Olivia away, she gave everything up to keep coming after you again and again," he explained to Elliot. "You screwed up her life, she could have had so much more then you," he told Elliot, a frown forming on his lips.

"I would never hurt her!" Elliot yelled out to Brian. He groaned at the pain in his side as he leaned against the wall again for more support.

Brian snickered once more, "You've already hurt her Elliot." His lips curved into another smirk, "Just like you hurt her this morning when you left her in that hospital by herself." He grinned at getting Elliot's sudden and full attention. "That's right, I know what happened between the two of you, you hurt her as always Elliot," he said to him.

Elliot stared openly at Brian, his eyes then flashed down to Olivia who was still laying motionless in his lap. He couldn't help but to be worried about her, she wasn't moving, and her breathing had slowed down, at least before he could hear her, he was glad he could feel the beat of her heart on his leg, the only real comfort he had at the moment. "How the hell do you know all of this?" he asked Brian.

"Your loving and caring little doctor is a good friend of mine," Brian replied to Elliot's question. He smiled thoughtfully, "Eliza Petoia."

Elliot's eyes widened at what Brian said to him. "Liz would never do this, she would never help you hurt Olivia," he said to Brian. "Why the hell would she help you?" he asked next.

Brian smirked, "So many questions Elliot." He rolled his eyes slightly, "Because she owed me one hell of a favor, that's why," he explained to Elliot. "I had her bug Olivia's hospital room so that I could hear everything that was going on," he said, but then he grinned again. "Oh and Elliot.." he started.

Elliot stared at Brian. "What?" he asked, not even sure he wanted to know what Brian was going to say next. But at least so far he was keeping him stalled, he just wished someone knew what the hell was going on in this house.

"Olivia may have been telling the truth when she said Jonah hadn't forced her to go with him," Brian said to Elliot, a smile creeping it's way back onto his lips. "But I think Geeno was much more persuasive with her in the situation.."

Elliot's eyes widened again at the realization that Olivia had not just been confronted by only Jonah, but Geeno as well. He realized in the hospital room that Olivia was trying to defend Jonah because Jonah really hadn't been the one who forced her, Geeno had. He looked down at feeling Olivia's body begin to stir.

"El.." Olivia whispered. She slowly began to sit up, getting herself off of Elliot's lap. She looked up at the doorway and froze at seeing Brian with the two guns.

Brian grinned, "I think this is the perfect moment for our earlier conversation Elliot." He aimed the second gun higher so that it was pointed at Olivia's head. "Do I kill Olivia, or do I kill Logan?"

Olivia stared at Brian. She had no idea what had been going on before she woke up, but after Brian's comment she got the feeling that Elliot had been doing all he could to make sure their neither her nor Logan got killed. "Brian, you can stop this.." she said to him quietly. "Please.."

Brian cocked an eyebrow up at Olivia. "I wouldn't get anything out of that Olivia," he replied to her before returning his gaze to Elliot. "Now pick who lives and who dies, I'm getting tired of waiting for you," he told Elliot, stifling a yawn.

"I can't do that.." Elliot replied. His eyes looked towards Olivia, but her brown eyes were staring into the barrel of the gun, but it wasn't the gun that was aimed at her. It was the gun aimed at Logan that her gaze was fixed on.

Olivia knew she had to do something. Elliot was hurt more then her, and he needed medical attention. "No, Brian that's not true, you can get something out of stopping this.."

Brian's eyes glanced back over to Olivia as he looked at her with curiosity. "Is that so?" he asked her. He wondered exactly what it was she had in mind.

Olivia let out a short breath as she held her hands over her stomach. "Yes.." she replied quietly. Her eyes moved from staring at the gun that was aimed at Logan, to staring at Brian. "End it now, and I'll sign the papers.." she said to him, barely able to keep her voice from cracking. "I'll marry you.."

"No Olivia, I want more than that," Brian said, a grin plastered on his face. "What do you think Elliot?" he asked as he turned to look at Elliot. "Maybe you should have chosen," he said to him before looking back at Olivia. "Stand up," he told her.

Elliot tried to move in an attempt to stop Olivia, but his efforts were only met with the sharp pain in his side from the bleeding wound and he quickly leaned back against the wall for support. "Olivia, don't do this, you don't have to do this.." he said to her, begging her not to do something she would rather die then do.

Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip as she slowly got to her feet. She stared down at the floor for a moment before her gaze shifted to Elliot. Her eyes were moist now from tears that were begging to fall, but she wasn't letting them. "What more can you possibly want?" she asked quietly, unable to bring herself to look up at Brian.

"I want to have you, right here, right now," Brian told her. His lips curved into a sick smile, "If you can do that, I'll leave your family alone."

Olivia finally forced her eyes to look up at Brian. "Tell me what to do.."

Brian leaned against the door frame, lowering the gun that was trained on Olivia, but keeping the other one aimed on Logan. "Take your shirt off for me Olivia," he told her, the sick smile never leaving his lips.

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure she could do this, but in her mind she knew this was the only way. Her hands slowly crept to the bottom hem of her shirt, but she hesitated again.

"Olivia, you know you don't have to, don't do it," Elliot said to her. As much as he tried he knew he couldn't get up, he was slowly losing the feeling in his side, and the pain was making it all unbearable.

Olivia's eyes opened to stare at Elliot, and she smiled a sad and faint smile at him, her eyes still filled with tears that refused to fall. 'I'm sorry..' she mouthed to him. She closed her eyes again and finally pulled off the shirt that she was wearing. She was glad that she hadn't changed from when she came back from Loretta's, because now she at least still had on a white bra. "Now what..?"

Brian grinned, the lust and excitement was clear in his face. "The pants," he said to Olivia. "Take them off," he told her as he kept his gaze fixed clear on Olivia's chest.

Olivia fixed her eyes on the floor, unable to look at either Brian or Elliot. She undid the button on her pants and then the zipper before sliding off the black jeans she had been wearing and dropping them to the floor, leaving her clad in only a white bra and white panties.

"Perfect," Brian said to her. "Now turn around and face the other wall," he instructed to Olivia. He practically gave her a full body check once she did so and grinned. He walked over to Olivia and unloaded the second gun, tossing the bullets one way and the gun the other, he then put the other in his holster.

Olivia simply stared at the wall opposite of the one Elliot was sitting against. At least that was until Brian had changed places with her, now he was standing behind her and she was turned to face Elliot. She tried to focus her gaze on anything except for Elliot, trying her best to ignore Brian's hands that had begun roaming her body. She was visibly shaking, and as much as she hated to admit it, she might prefer the idea of eating her own gun.

Elliot kept trying to move, kept trying to do anything that he could to try and get himself up off the floor so he could stop this. But he couldn't move, he couldn't get up, and once again he was letting Olivia down, but his eyes did catch something, right outside the door to Logan's room were SWAT officers, but he knew better then to stare at him, and so he kept his eyes on Olivia who finally looked back at him.

"Olivia, _this_ is what I've wanted," Brian said to her, his voice husky and filled with complete arousal. He was about to unclasp Olivia's bra when he heard the click, and he was quick to pull his gun out. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't quick enough to aim it correctly.

"Get in there!" came the yells from outside the room.

Olivia felt the pain soar through her shoulder from behind as Brian let go of her. She heard two shots, she heard a bunch of people yelling for paramedics, but that was all she heard before she blacked out, only knowing that Brian had fallen too.

Elliot's eyes widened in fear. SWAT may have been able to take down Brian, but Brian had gotten a shot off, not a good one like he had probably wanted, but a shot nonetheless which had managed to get Olivia in the shoulder. Brian must have had at least half of his face taken off with the shot, at least from what he could tell, but Olivia was his main worry. "OLIVIA!"

Cragen was quick to enter the room, he was about to go to Elliot when he saw Olivia laying on the floor, nearly naked from head to toe. He was even quicker to run to her and cover her with his jacket, putting pressure on the gun shot wound in her shoulder as the paramedics began to enter the room. "Get the stretcher over here!" he yelled to the paramedics who entered.

Fin and John were already helping to get Elliot out with the other paramedics. Fin took over while John got Logan who was crying loudly due to the gun shots. "There we go buddy.." John said as he rocked the infant to try and calm him. "It's gonna be okay now, Uncle John is gonna take you over to Grandma Loretta.."

"Captain.." Olivia mumbled out once her eyes opened again. "It hurts.." she said to him quietly as the paramedics began to carefully move her onto the stretcher.

Cragen smiled half-heartedly at his detective. "I know Olivia, it's just the shoulder, you're gonna be fine.." he told her as he walked out with the paramedics who were taking the stretcher out of the house and to the ambulance.

Olivia shook her head, a dazed look in her eyes. "Not my should..shoulder.." she whispered out next. A wince of pain crossed her face, "Here.." she mumbled out as she moved her hand over top of her stomach.

Cragen's eyes grew wide as he remembered that Olivia was pregnant. He quickly turned to the paramedics, "Get her to the hospital fast! She's pregnant!" he yelled at the men who started to move more quickly then they had been before.

* * *

It had been an hour since both Elliot and Olivia had gone into surgery. Finally one of the doctor's from Elliot's surgery had come from the room, "Elliot Stab--" but before he could call out the name fully, all the detectives had stood up. He cocked an eyebrow up but shrugged and walked over to them. 

"How is he?" Cragen asked the doctor. Knowing that the woman he considered a daughter was pregnant and in surgery still, he needed to know that Elliot was at least okay.

The doctor smiled at them all, "Elliot's going to be just fine.." he answered them. "He was asking for an Olivia and Logan..." he said next. "Is either one here?" he asked, being completely unaware of the second patient in the next surgery over being Olivia.

Fin and John looked at their captain who answered the doctor. "Olivia is also in surgery, and Logan is Elliot's son, but he's with his.. grandmother," he answered. "Let me go in, I'm his captain," he said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and began to lead Cragen down the hall towards where Elliot was. "I'm Doctor Elijah Gray, and if you need anything or he does, ask a nurse for me," he explained to the captain before opening the door and letting him enter.

"Thanks," Cragen replied before entering the room. He went over to Elliot who had turned and looked at him, "How are you feeling?" he asked his detective as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

Elliot didn't answer the question, but instead responded with one of his own. "Where's Logan?" he asked. "And how's Olivia?" he asked next, not giving time for the first question to be answered.

Cragen sighed and shook his head. "Logan is with Loretta, and Olivia," he started. He looked down before continuing, "Olivia is still in surgery Elliot.." he answered. He looked back up and saw Elliot was already ready to ask him yet another question. "What else?" he asked.

"Where's Liz Petoia?" Elliot asked.

Cragen raised an eyebrow up at Elliot curiously. "What the hell kind of question is that Stabler?"

Elliot shook his head, "You don't understand Captain." He groaned before sitting up more, "Petoia bugged Olivia's hospital room for Brian the last time she was in here, she was working with him Cap!"

Cragen stared at Elliot for a moment, trying to comprehend exactly what he had been told. "Shit.." he muttered out. "I'll get the officers to arrest her if she's in the building Elliot, I'll be back," he told Elliot before standing up and leaving the room.

"Don!" Elliot called out before his captain could leave. When he saw Cragen turn back around out the door, he asked his last question. "What about..." he started. "What about the baby?" he asked, needing to know if Olivia's and his unborn baby was alright.

Cragen wasn't sure exactly how to answer Elliot's question. He really didn't know if the baby was okay or not, and he knew Elliot wouldn't enjoy that. "I'm sorry Elliot, I don't know.." he replied before stepping out of the room to take care of Liz Petoia. He moved back into the waiting room and informed a few uniformed officers to find and arrest Eliza Petoia and not to let her near Olivia Benson.

Another doctor came from the hallway that Doctor Gray had, this one called out a different name though. "Olivia Benson?" the man called as he looked around. He looked at the detectives and Cragen stand up and he moved over to them. "I'm Doctor Ray Cordell, I'm the head surgeon that worked on Mrs. Benson," he told them all. "Is there someone I can talk to in private?"

Cragen looked at John and Fin before nodding at Doctor Cordell. "That'd be me," he answered the man. When Doctor Cordell nodded he followed him down the hall just like he had done for Doctor Gray to go to Elliot's room. "Is she alright?" he asked when they reached a window. He looked in and saw Olivia through it, attached to machines, I.V.'s and an oxygen mask over her mouth. He was glad that she didn't need the tube down her throat this time.

"Mrs. Benson's pregnancy is considered high risk at this time.." Doctor Cordell explained to Cragen. "She's going to need to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks so that doctors and nurses can keep an eye on her and make sure that everything is going okay with her pregnancy."

Cragen let out a shaky breath as he nodded to Doctor Cordell. "She'll be okay though?" he asked. He needed something to go back to Elliot with about Olivia.

Doctor Cordell nodded, "Yes, she just needs to rest, and reduce her stress levels more then just a little bit." He looked through the glass at Olivia Benson, "And not get shot," he added with a smirk. "That really caused the fetus to become unhappy, I'm amazed that she didn't miscarry," he admitted to the man in front of him. "She's sleeping now.. but if you'd like I can let you in to see her."

Cragen nodded, "I need to see her."

"Of course.." Doctor Cordell replied. He led Cragen to the door and opened it for him, "You can stay as long as you want.. but only one visitor is allowed in the room at a time.. safety precaution for the patient," Doctor Cordell explained. "If you need anything, just ask," he told Cragen before walking away.

Cragen moved into the room and stood by the bed. He wasn't sure if he could handle Olivia getting sent to the hospital one more time within the next ten years at this rate. He now sat down in the chair that was by her bed, taking Olivia's hand into his. He was a little surprised to see her eyes open and her head slowly turn to look at him though, and he gave her a small smile.

Olivia gave her captain her best attempt of a smile that she could, which wasn't much. She lifted her free hand and pulled the oxygen mask off of her mouth. "Where's.." she mumbled out. "Elliot..?" she finished her question as she stared into her captain's face.

Cragen smirked slightly at Olivia's first question. "He's alright Liv, he's all patched up and asking where you are," he mocked which caused Olivia to cough out a laugh in response.

"What about.." Olivia started asking another question. She coughed before she finished asking, "Logan?" she asked him finally. She pulled the oxygen mask back over her mouth while she waited for him to answer.

Cragen rolled his eyes at the question. "You and Elliot were definitely meant for each other.. did you ever think that maybe you two should try and make up some new stage act?" he asked jokingly. "I bet one of you could sit on stage and say stuff, the other could be in a sound proof box, and then switch places and you could still recite exactly what the other had, and Logan's fine, he's with Loretta."

Olivia let out another laugh into the oxygen mask. She pulled it off again and smiled up at her captain, "I thought Munch would be the one to come in and humor me.." She grinned slightly.

"That's real funny Olivia," Cragen said with a smirk. "You know, I could go get him if you'd like, I bet he can tell you about a few new conspiracies about hospitals.."

Olivia smiled in response and shook her head. "No thanks.." she replied. "I think I'll take my chances with you Cap.." she added and let a yawn come from her mouth. Unlike Elliot, she didn't need to ask the question about her baby because she of course already knew.

Cragen smiled back at her. "Are you feeling a little better now?" he asked.

"I feel like I was shot," Olivia replied with a smirk. "But other than that I'm feeling pretty peachy.."

Cragen let out a laugh at Olivia's comment. He was glad that she could at least joke around about the situation and that she wasn't completely upset like most people.

Olivia rolled her eyes and grinned at her captain, but there was one question that she needed to ask him. "What about Brian..?" she asked him, her voice getting a little more quiet.

Cragen stared at her for a moment before he decided to answer. "You'll never see him again, the SWAT team shot half his face off.." he told her. He quickly realized the reference in his statement and rolled his eyes, "No pun intended.."

"There was a pun in there?" Olivia asked sarcastically as she grinned.

* * *

**Okay, right. So I updated, don't get used to this type of thing.**

**Just kidding of course. Maybe I'll update again by Monday if you all ask me real nice. Lol. Was this enough action, raw emotion, and suspense for you all in one chapter? I hope so, because I ran out of action for the chapter.. Anyway. There you guys go. Have a great Memorial Day weekend. -Kay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Let's stop discussing this, it upsets me to admit they aren't mine.

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers, littlesweetcupcake, TV Angel 711, princesspup, tamasit1, idinakristinfan, CocaCola1052, Color Esperanza, onetreefan, Cold Case Chick, SVU101, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Neela149, and SVUcoffeejunkies(whenever she finds the time to actually review Chapter 9, because I already know she will.)

**Chapter 10**:

"Okay Dr. Petoia, now we need to ask you a few questions," Monique Jeffries said as she sat down in a chair in the interrogation room across from Liz Petoia. She had John Munch standing behind her as they questioned Liz on why she had bugged Olivia's hospital room and helped out Brian.

Liz nodded but sat silently across from the two detectives.

John spoke up now, deciding to ask the first question. "Did you help Brian Cassidy by bugging Detective Benson's hospital room?" he asked her as he leaned his back against the one-way glass window of the interrogation room.

Liz's eyes gazed down at the table as she nodded. "Yes I did.."

"What in the world would have made you do that?" Monique asked. She was already getting frustrated, she wanted somebody to be put away for what happened to Olivia and Elliot, but Geeno Martello was dead, Keagan Festler was dead, Brian Cassidy was dead, Olivia refused to let them charge Jonah LeMez, and the two lackey's of Geeno, Kyle and Joe, were nowhere to be found. "You had the trust of two detectives Dr. Petoia, how could you help a stalker try and kill them?" she asked.

Liz bit down on her bottom lip and then looked up at Monique. "So maybe I had their trust.." she said to the detectives. "But I had his love! And you all took that away from me!" she yelled.

John cocked up an eyebrow at Liz's response to what Monique asked. "You had _whose_ love, exactly?" he asked, slightly confused on what Liz meant.

"Brian's!" Liz growled out to Munch. "He loved me, and I loved him," she told both of the detectives as she folded her arms across her chest.

Monique gave the other woman a disgusted look. But she remembered Elliot saying Brian had mentioned that Liz owed him a favor, "Then why did Brian tell Detective Stabler that you owed him a big favor, if you loved him you wouldn't have been helping him just because you owed it to him."

Liz shook her head. "I would have helped him anyways," she told them, glaring slightly at Monique.

John just rolled his eyes. "It's nice that you're all devoted and such to that nitwit, oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't speak like that of the deceased.." he stated, smirking slightly. "I meant to call him a chauvinistic pig," he said, smiling at Liz. "But what kind of favor did he do for you that you would owe him anything?" he asked her.

"He.." Liz started to say. But she soon looked back down at the table as she twiddled her fingers together. "He saved me," she mumbled out as she looked everywhere except for at the two detectives who were questioning her.

Monique stared at Liz oddly. "And how exactly did he do that?" she asked Liz as she leaned forward in her seat. She placed her chin on top of her hands which were folded together on the table as she stared at Liz and waited for her to answer.

Liz shifted uncomfortably in the chair before she spoke. "He got rid of my husband.." she answered quietly. "He used to hit me, so Brian took care me and got him to leave, he still did take care of me until you bastards killed him!"

John opened his mouth to say something, but Monique seemed to be on a roll and she cut him off before he was able to ask a question or make another statement.

"And you think that gives you the right to help him try to murder two people!" Monique yelled back at the woman in front of her. "You helped a rapist torment, abuse, and attempt to murder his victim, her husband, and even her four-month-old son," she said to Liz, the anger was evident in her voice and on her face. "I don't care what Brian did, nothing gave you the right to help him do that!"

Liz hit her fists on the table as she glared at Monique. "He loved me! I didn't need a reason for why he wanted the room bugged!" she yelled back.

John just kept his mouth shut, knowing Monique would probably just smack him if he tried to get in on what she was now considering 'her' interrogation.

Monique returned Liz's glare. "Loved you? He was too busy obsessing over Detective Benson and his love for her, you think that obsession means he loves _you_?" she asked Liz. If this were any other case, she might have actually felt bad for Liz, but this was Olivia and Elliot's case, and this was personal.

"He does love me, you bitch!" Liz yelled out in return. "I'm having his baby, he loves me, not her!" she told Monique. "He was getting rid of her so that we could be together."

Monique just shook her head at this woman's idiocy. "He wasn't going to kill Olivia, he was going to kill Detective Stabler and their son!" she yelled back at Liz. "When Brian was shot he was in the middle of trying to rape Detective Benson again, he tried to con her into divorcing Elliot and marrying him to save her husband's and son's lives!"

Liz froze in her seat after hearing what Monique said. "He what..?" she asked quietly, almost inaudible. "I don't believe you.."she said, unable to believe that Brian would ever do that, he was in love with her, he was going to marry her and she would have his child.

John finally spoke again. "He threatened Olivia, saying that she needed to marry him and have sex with him if she wanted to keep her husband and son alive, and you really think that means that Brian loves you?" he asked Liz, trying to be a little sympathetic towards her even though he wasn't.

"You're lying, Brian was going to marry me," Liz told John and Monique. She would never believe anything that these two detectives were telling her, only what Brian had told her.

Monique cocked up an eyebrow in response to Liz's reaction. "You can't be serious," she mumbled out and shook her head. "He had his hands all over her, Dr. Petoia, she had no clothes on except for her bra and underwear, do you need a lesson on what that means?"

Liz folded her arms across her head and looked away from the two. "Then she seduced him, she asked for it!" she yelled out to the two detectives.

"Women don't _ask_ to be raped, Dr. Petoia," John stated to her. "They don't seduce their attackers, they're victims, just like Detective Benson was a victim of Brian," he explained to her. He figured at least one of them had to play good cop, and Monique was too pissed to play good or bad cop, she was playing pissed off cop.

Liz turned and looked at John. "I don't care what the hell you say to me, that slut seduced Brian!" she growled out at him. "He loved me, he was everything to me and this is all of Olivia's fault!"

Monique stared at Liz openly for a moment. She couldn't believe that the woman had honestly called Olivia a slut, "You have some nerve, he stalked Olivia for years!" At this point she just wanted to reach over the table and strangle Liz, "He raped her, and he tried to do it again, Olivia never led him on, he kept coming after her using his own free will."

Liz just smirked. "I don't believe anything you're telling me.. now do whatever the hell you want, I'm done talking, get me my lawyer.." she told the two detectives as she smiled at them.

A knock on the window interrupted Monique's chance to comment and she pushed out her chair, walking out of the interrogation room with John.

"Jeffries, take a chill pill," Cragen said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I know this is personal for you, but hell, it's personal for all of us," he said to her. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and go down to the hospital. Talk to Olivia and see how she's doing, we could all use an update anyway."

Monique knew better then to even bother trying to question her old boss and go against his orders, so instead she simply turned on her heel and walked out of the room and into the squad room. It didn't take long for her to take Cragen's advice to go see Olivia though, because she picked up her bag from next to the lockers and began to make her way out.

John just shrugged at his captain before following after Monique. He knew she was on a rampage, and he wasn't about to let her drive a car with how angry she was, she'd probably wind up smashing the car up. He finally caught up to her while she was waiting for the elevator. "Mind if I tag along?" he asked her, knowing he would go even if she said she did mind.

Monique turned to look at John, a questioning look in her eyes. She simply shrugged at him before turning to look back at the elevator. "If I say I don't want you there, are you going to come with me anyways?" she asked him.

"You bet ya'" John replied with a smug smile on his lips. He grinned when he saw her roll her eyes at him, "You know you want to spend the day with me."

Monique tried to hide the small smile that was creeping up onto her lips, but she couldn't help but let out a chuckle in response to his comment. "Bite me Munch," she said to him, a small smirk playing on her lips as the elevator opened and they both stepped in.

John just grinned in response to what she said. "Was that an offer?" he asked her, nudging her in the side with his elbow and waggling his eyebrows up and down jokingly.

Monique scrunched up her nose in an attempt not to smile, but after a few seconds she couldn't help it and she let out a laugh. "Gotta' miss those old times, eh John?"

"With you in those old times, Monique?" John asked grinning. "Always."

Monique rolled her eyes again as the elevator came to a stop and they both stepped out. "You know, if you're not careful, one of these days someone in this precinct will think we actually like each other," she told him, smirking slightly as they walked out of the precinct.

John feigned a hurt look as he held his hands to his heart. "Are you trying to tell me.. Miss Monique.." he started to say, making his lower lip quiver. "That you don't actually like me?"

Monique looked over at John and burst out laughing at what he was doing. "If you keep doing that, you better believe I'm going to tell you that I don't actually like you," she told him, grinning in response to what he said.

"Oh that hurts an old man right here, Monique," John stated, making a hand reference to his heart. He grinned when she laughed again and this time he laughed with her. "There, now are you feeling better?" he asked her once they reached the car.

Monique just smiled and rolled her eyes. "What exactly was your plan, John?" she asked him. "Laugh the anger out of me?" she asked sarcastically as she got in the passenger's seat, already knowing he would insist on driving as well.

John grinned at Monique, "Who me?" he asked her, feigning innocence. "I would never do a thing like that, I'm the most serious person you'll ever meet."

"I'll bet you are," Monique replied sarcastically as she watched him get into the driver's seat. She handed him the keys, "Now drive me to the hospital," she said with a smirk on her lips.

John whistled, clearly trying to bite back a comment he wanted to say.

Monique cocked an eyebrow up at him as she watched him. "Okay Mr. Serious, just say it already," she told him, smiling at his attempt not to crack a joke.

"I'll drive you anywhere," John replied, grinning at her as he started the car.

* * *

Olivia rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in her hospital bed. She looked around, but saw that no one else was there at the moment, at least until she got to looking at the other side of the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw Brian standing there, clear as day and unharmed. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, relieved to find that she had only imagined Brian, and he really wasn't there.

"How is everything Mrs. Benson?" Dr. Cordell asked Olivia as he stepped into the hospital room.

Olivia turned and looked at the doctor, slightly startled when he started speaking to her. "Oh.." she commented quietly before answering his question. "Everything is fine.."

Dr. Cordell raised his eyebrow up at her curiously, noticing the slight hesitation in her answer. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he put down his clipboard and walked over to her bed.

Olivia smiled faintly at him and nodded, "I'm fine." As usual she said the words without any emotion put into them, and this time she was unsure of how she managed to do so.

"All right then," Dr. Cordell said with a shrug. He quickly remembered that someone was looking to visit Olivia, "Are you up for a visitor?" he asked her as he picked the clipboard back up and checked it over.

Olivia tilted her head to the side curiously. She figured that it was probably one of her co-workers coming to see how she was doing, and she really wouldn't mind the company since she didn't exactly like sitting around in this hospital bed with nothing to do except for hallucinate about Brian, who was dead. "Sure.."

Dr. Cordell smiled and walked back out of the room to go get the person who wanted to visit Olivia. "You can go in.." he told them before opening the door to Olivia's hospital room.

"Hey Olivia, long time no see."

Olivia looked over at the door, knowing that the voice sounded familiar but she wasn't sure from where exactly. "What the hell are you doing here Ganzner?" she asked, anger quickly building up in her voice when she saw Nick Ganzner enter her hospital room and shut the door behind him.

Nick just smiled at her and sat down in a chair next to her bed. "Just paying my dues Olivia, it's been a while since we've talked or seen each other," he told her. "I was hoping for a little reconciliation," he said next as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in the chair.

Olivia frowned in response to what he said. "Egocentric bastard.." she muttered under her breath as she sat up fully in the hospital bed. "I don't want to have anything to do with you, so get the hell out of here.."

"Aw.. But Olivia, we haven't talked this out just yet," Nick said to her with a grin plastered on his face. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the window and fixed the shades so that no one could see inside of the room.

Olivia wasn't sure what exactly he was doing. At first when Nick got up she just figured he was leaving, which she would have been thankful for. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked him. She was quickly changing her mind, she would have preferred to be alone at this point.

Nick smirked and walked back over to Olivia. "Reconciling of course," he said to her as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Olivia moved quickly to get off of the bed when he had sat down, but he was quicker then her considering how physically exhausted she was from all that had happened. She felt his arms pull her back down onto the bed, "Get off of me you ass!"

"Come on Olivia.. haven't you heard of the man who was attacking women in their hospital beds?" Nick said to her as her held one hand over her mouth and used his other arm to hold her against his body. "He didn't know when to stop Olivia.." he whispered into her ear.

Olivia's eyes widened as she quickly tried to pull away from him more and more. She finally threw her elbow back and managed to get Nick in the gut as she knocked him off of the bed and off of her. It wasn't but a second after that when she managed to hit the 'Call Nurse' button, but right after she did she felt Nick's arms around her waist as he pulled her to him again on the bed. "Stop it!" she yelled at him, trying everything to pull away.

"Dr. Cordell!" came the frantic voice of a nurse who had opened the door to Olivia's hospital room in response to the call button being hit.

Nick knew he was already screwed and he quickly let go of Olivia, running passed the nurse before anyone came in who could actually do something about him.

Dr. Cordell ran into the room to see one of the nurses trying to calm Olivia Benson down. "What the hell happened in here?" he asked the nurse as he ran over to the bed. He moved to place his hand on Olivia's shoulder and was slightly taken back when she pulled quickly away.

The nurse spoke up quickly, "The man who came in to visit her, he was attacking her Dr. Cordell.." she explained to him as she looked at Olivia worriedly.

"Olivia?" Monique asked as she entered inside the hospital room with John. She became instantly worried when she saw the panic-ridden look on her friend's face. She pushed passed the doctor and nurse and sat down on the bed next to Olivia, wrapping her arms around her. "What happened Olivia?"

"I want Elliot.." Olivia whispered to Monique.

Dr. Cordell looked at the nurse and nodded at her, quickly giving her the okay to go get Elliot from his hospital room. "A man who came in to visit her, I think his name was Nick," he told John who was standing next to him. "He attacked her, and if she hadn't hit the call button to call for a nurse, we wouldn't have known.." he explained.

John looked at Monique. He couldn't figure out anybody named Nick who would have wanted to hurt Olivia, at least not somebody that he could remember. He shrugged at her, but his eyes were now focused on Olivia who seemed to be hanging onto Monique as if her life depended on it.

Monique frowned and looked back down at Olivia, but then she looked up at the doctor, the anger and frustration was apparent in her face. "How the hell could you NOT notice somebody was attacking her in here!"

"I'm sorry detective," Dr. Cordell apologized quickly. He was ashamed to say the least that he hadn't suspected something strange about the Nick guy who had come in to see Olivia.

"You're _sorry_?" Elliot growled out as he entered the room followed by the nurse. His fist was moving quick to try and punch the doctor but John had quickly caught it and held him back. "You idiots let someone in who attacked her and all you can do is say that you're sorry!"

Monique looked down at Olivia, the worry became evident on her face at how much Olivia had begun to shake in her arms. "Somethings wrong!" she shouted out to everybody. "Olivia?" she asked the woman in her arms who began to shake more and more.

Everyone became quiet as they all turned to look at Olivia and Monique. Dr. Cordell moved over to the bed again quickly, "Olivia, tell me what's wrong, are you hurt?" he asked her, his voice full of care and concern for the woman.

Olivia's hands moved over her stomach protectively. Everything was beginning to hurt and the pain in her stomach was the worst that she had ever felt. Her face grew more and more pale as she shook a little more violently in Monique's arms.

"Everyone needs to leave this room immediately, Mr. Stabler, you need to stay," Dr. Cordell said as he ushered everyone from the room, even Monique who was reluctant to leave. "Do what you can to comfort her, calm her down," he told Elliot who was moving quickly to his wife's side.

Elliot was quick to take Monique's place beside Olivia as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Olivia, sweetie it's okay.." he whispered as he rubbed her back with one hand and ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair.

Dr. Cordell let out a sigh of relief when he saw Olivia beginning to calm down thanks to her husband. Olivia Benson had been through so much that her pregnancy had become high risk, and now not only was the child in danger, but Olivia's life could be considered high risk as well. He stayed in the room until he felt it was okay to leave and finally stepped out to leave both husband and wife with each other.

Olivia kept her arms wrapped around Elliot's neck as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. She began to feel a little less nauseous as the pain subsided. "I'm sorry.." she whispered to him as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"For what?" Elliot asked, suddenly confused at what Olivia could possibly be apologizing for. "Olivia you didn't do anything.."

Olivia shook her head in response to what he said to her. "Yes I did.." she replied quietly. "I keep stressing the baby, I keep freaking out.." she told him as she pulled her arms from around Elliot's neck and let them fall back to her sides. "Everything is going wrong because of me.." she whispered out next as she looked down at the bed.

Elliot studied Olivia's face intently. "Olivia.." he started, his voice caring and now full of concern. He placed one hand on each of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Olivia, none of this is your fault sweetie," he told her before pulling her into another hug.

Olivia again shook her head at what Elliot said to her. "But it is my fault," she told him as she bit down on her bottom lip. "You got hurt because of me, Brian hurt you because of me.."

"Listen to me Olivia," Elliot put his hand underneath of her chin and moved her face up so she was looking at him. "Brian was crazy Liv.." he told her, trying to make sure that she knew none of this was her fault. "You never do anything wrong, and that's why I love you so much," he told her before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

Olivia smiled a little at Elliot after he had pulled away. "I love you too.." she told him as she laid her head back down on her husband's shoulder. She closed her eyes, wanting and needing sleep more then anything right now, and she felt much safer with Elliot here holding her.

Elliot smiled down at Olivia and once more began to run his fingers through her hair. She meant more to him then he ever thought somebody could, and more then a few times these passed few years he'd been afraid that he was going to lose her.

A few minutes later Dr. Cordell came back into the room to check on Olivia, he smiled at the sight before him. Elliot was still in the room, sleeping on the bed with his arm around Olivia who was curled into ball beside him with her head on Elliot's chest. He sighed and quickly decided not to disturb them before stepping back out of the room.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself back in Logan's room, and she was laying on the lower half of Elliot's body. When she looked towards the doorway though, she saw none other than Brian Cassidy who was aiming one gun at her head and the other at Logan.

"Well well well, welcome back to reality Olivia," Brian said with a smirk. "You know, this changes things for me Elliot, I don't want your decision on who should live or die."

Elliot stared at Brian as though he was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked him. Somehow he hoped Brian hadn't come up with some new and sick way to use Olivia like he'd been doing, Olivia couldn't take much more of this.

Brian simply smiled as he moved the gun that was pointing at Olivia and instead pointed it at Elliot. "Olivia, I need you to make a small choice for me," he said to her, a grin plastered on his lips. "Who should live, Elliot or Logan?"

Olivia's eyes widened slightly in response to what Brian asked her. "I can't answer that!" she yelled at Brian, her eyes showing only fear in them at the moment. "Don't do this, please Brian.." she begged him quietly.

"I'm already doing it, so if you don't want to choose then fine," Brian said to her. He had the most sadistic smile playing on his lips when he pulled the triggers of both guns.

Olivia shot straight up in the hospital bed, her breathing quick. "No..no..no.." she mumbled out as she shook her head from side to side. She gasped when she felt two arms wrap around her and quickly tried to pull away from whoever it was that had grabbed her.

"Olivia! Olivia honey calm down.." Elliot said quietly as he pulled Olivia towards him. He let out a deep breath when she stopped pulling away and let the tears begin to fall. "It's okay.." he whispered to her as he began to rock back and forth with her in his arms.

Olivia shook her head as the tears kept falling. "Please make it stop El.." she mumbled out next as her hands gripped his shirt. She ignored how hard she was holding onto his shirt as her knuckles began to turn white. "Make it all go away.."

Elliot grew a little more worried at what Olivia was saying to him. He frowned at how hard of a grip she had on his shirt, "Olivia, it was a nightmare sweetie.." he told her as he held her as close and as tightly to him as he could without actually hurting her.

Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip, unable to stop the tears from falling. "I keep seeing him El.." she whispered as she finally caught her breath long enough.

"What did he do Liv?" Elliot whispered his question back to her in return. He knew one way of her feeling better was to get her to talk about it, so that was what he would try to do.

Olivia closed her eyes, not wanting to remember what Brian had done in her nightmare, but unable to forget it. "There was so much of it.." she whispered, knowing full well that she hadn't answered the question that Elliot had asked her.

Elliot stared down at her, knowing she was avoiding his question. So instead he asked her a new question, "So much of what Liv?"

Olivia let more tears begin to fall just as they had started to subside. "There was so much blood.." she mumbled out in return to his question. Her body was shaking again as the whole nightmare came flooding back into her head.

Elliot wasn't sure he wanted to ask the next question, but he managed to do so anyways. "Whose blood was it Olivia?" he asked her quietly as he rubbed her back soothingly with his hand and ran the other through her hair as usual.

"Yours.." Olivia whispered as another sob racked her body. She began to shake more before she said the next thing, "And Logan's.." she shot out quickly before she managed to tighten her grip on Elliot's shirt again.

Elliot froze at Olivia's mention of Logan. In Olivia's nightmare Brian had not only hurt him, but had hurt Logan as well. "Olivia.." he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He couldn't imagine how much pain having seen him and Logan get killed had brought her. "I'm fine Olivia, I'm right here.." he told her as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, "And Logan's fine.."

Olivia bit her lip once more and shook her head. "I thought the nightmares were over a year after he.." she started. Her voice caught in her throat before she got the words out and she grew silent.

Elliot knew exactly what it was she was going to say, but he knew she finally needed to talk about it. "A year after he did what?" he asked her quietly as he closed his eyes and laid his chin down on the top of her head.

"After he.." Olivia started again, but this time her voice cracked. "After he raped me.." she responded in a quiet voice, almost inaudible. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she dropped her hands from where they had been holding onto Elliot's shirt and wrapped them around his waist, suddenly afraid that if she let go of him that he would leave her.

Elliot stared down at Olivia's death grip on him. "Liv, you have nothing to be ashamed of.." he told her as he pulled her up and made her look at him again. "You were drunk, and Brian took advantage of that.."

Olivia's eyes were filled with tears that she was trying to hold back. "I didn't know.." she whispered to him. "I didn't know what to do.." she said next as she finally let the tears she had begun holding spill out. "I'm a cop, I should have been able to fight him off," she said quietly as she moved her hands and tried to wipe away all of the tears.

"You can't change what happened Olivia," Elliot told her as he placed both of his hands on either side of her face. "And just because you're a cop doesn't mean that you're invincible.." he said next as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"It's my fault El.." Olivia mumbled out through the tears. "I deserved what Brian did to me.."

Elliot stared down at Olivia like she had lost her mind. "Olivia, nobody deserves something like that, what the hell would ever make you think that you deserved to have Brian rape you?" he asked her, the surprise evident in his voice and face.

Olivia let the tears fall faster at Elliot's question as she tried to move away from him. "Because of what happened to my mom!" she yelled at him, the bitterness of her own way of coming into the world becoming apparent in her voice.

Elliot's eyes widened slightly at Olivia's sudden reaction. "Liv.." he said, making sure not to let her leave him. "What happened to your mother wasn't your fault," he told her as his caring tone of voice only seemed to grow more and more concerned.

"She told me I deserved it.." Olivia mumbled out next. The pain was growing more and more evident in her voice as she told Elliot. "She said I deserved it for all the pain she went through having to be around me.."

Elliot's mouth hung open, clearly disgusted and surprised at what Serena Benson had told her daughter. He wasn't even sure how anything he could say now would even serve to make Olivia feel even the least bit better. "Your mother told you that?" he asked her, still unable to believe someone could say that to their own child.

Olivia merely nodded.

Elliot's voice caught in his throat this time. Somehow he managed to pull out the words though, "Olivia, you're the most wonderful person that I've ever met." He wrapped his arms around her again as he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, "It doesn't matter what anybody told you Olivia, you didn't deserve what Brian did to you."

"It's all my fault.." Olivia whispered out as she sat in Elliot's arms.

Elliot shook his head. He could feel tears actually building up in his own eyes, which hadn't been something that happened to him in a long time. "None of this was ever your fault Olivia," he told her, but for once he let a tear fall.

Olivia looked up when she felt the drop on her forehead. Her eyes softened a little at seeing Elliot's eyes welling up with tears, and that was probably what helped her most to believe what he was saying to her. She couldn't remember the last time that she had seen him on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry.." she whispered to him as she stared into her husband's blue eyes. "Now I'm making you cry.."

Elliot shook his head at the fact she assumed it was once again her fault. "Olivia, stop apologizing, I should be saying sorry to you.." he told her quietly.

"What?" Olivia asked, the surprise clear in her voice as she looked up at Elliot.

Elliot frowned slightly, he wasn't sure how she couldn't be upset with him for what he had said to her eight years ago. "Eight years ago Liv," he stated to her. "Eight years ago Brian raped you and I never even had a clue," he said as he shook his head out of distaste for himself. "I told you to be nice to him, and I told you he would get over it."

Olivia gave Elliot a sympathetic look now. She knew he had simply thought that she slept with Brian, and she never actually held it against him for what he thought. "You didn't know El," she said to him as she placed one hand on his cheek.

"I never meant to push you away like that," Elliot told her as he stared into Olivia's eyes. He hated himself for telling her that sometimes you mean for things like that to happen. "You know I didn't mean it when I told you that sometimes you do mean for those things to happen, right?" he asked her.

Olivia smiled faintly in response to what Elliot said. "I know that you didn't El," she said to him. "And I was never upset with you, I never told you what happened, and you didn't know any better.."

Elliot frowned slightly, "But I should have known."

Olivia sighed. They were both as stubborn as the other and it seemed that no matter how much one of them tried to prove a point to the other it just wasn't going to be good enough. Finally she decided on a different way to get Elliot to believe her, she knew he always was better with action then words. She placed one hand behind his head and pulled his face towards hers, bringing her lips against his.

Elliot was a little shocked at first at Olivia's sudden kiss, but it didn't take him long to catch her point. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face and quickly began to return the kiss.

"See?" Olivia asked, the tears had been long since forgotten for the both of them at this point as she smiled broadly at him. "I could never be upset with you.."

* * *

**Okay, so I needed a true EO moment that didn't include sex lol! Well there it was, and thanks to Kelly you guys even got some M&M(Munch and Monique) flirtation going earlier in the chapter after the interrogation. Now, yes. There was a reason for Nick Ganzner's appearance, but you'll have to wait to find out. Here's your Monday update, maybe I'll get another one up soon if you're all lucky. -Kay**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Losing my momentum here people, I can't keep admitting this without my therapist present. 

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers, princesspup, Kelly of the midnight dawn, onetreefan, tamasit1, idinakristinfan, Cold Case Chick, SVU101, TV Angel 711, Jerseygirl91, Color Esperanza, CocaCola1052, SVUcoffeejunkies, and TruLuv.

This is the last chapter, I hope that you all enjoy. It does skip around some, but I kind of lost feeling for the story and I can't seem to get it back.

And I'm sorry for those who started reading this on the FIRST upload. Considering I had to upload it with notepad it was ridiculous to attempt getting my format correct.

**Chapter 11**:

It had been about six and a half months and Olivia had been taken off of her high risk pregnancy alert after spending about a month in the hospital. She hadn't been willing to admit that she knew who had attacked her, she had told everyone she had never seen the man before, after a while Elliot had finally been willing to just drop the case. She was back to maternity clothes being that she was now seven and a half months pregnant, and thankfully her nightmares had stopped.

Logan was about ten and a half months old, but he was still as quiet as he always was, still not having said his first words, although he did enjoy saying 'lala' to get Callie to come over to him. He was much bigger now, and he seemed to get very distraught when Olivia left him, even if he was still with Elliot.

Olivia had taken maternity leave already on the suggestion of Dr. Cordell so that she wouldn't get stressed and upset the baby again. She stepped inside the precinct with Logan in a slight waddle due to her still growing stomach, and she smiled when she met up with Elliot in the elevator. "Big case load today?" she asked him as they waited to get to the right floor.

"Not really, it's been quiet all day," Elliot replied with a smile on his lips. He was glad to see Olivia since he hadn't gotten to see too much of her with such large case loads in the passed few weeks. The worst part of it all was Logan who used to be content as long as he was with either himself or Olivia, but now he was only content with Olivia and would cry if she left him with anybody else, even Elliot. "And how's Logan doing?" he asked as Olivia handed Logan to him.

Olivia smiled as they both stepped out of the elevator and into the squad room. "So far so good," she told him and stopped walking when they reached the desks. She sat down at her own desk since no one had been found to temporarily replace her just yet.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked up from the desk and smiled at the questioning look that her captain was giving her from the door of his office. "Just stopping by Captain, I swear," she explained to him and let out a small laugh at the look of relief that appeared on his face. "And maybe I can steal Elliot away for lunch for an hour?" she questioned.

Cragen smiled back at Olivia and nodded at her. "Go ahead," he told her but quickly remembered something. "Actually, Stabler you'll have to give your wife a rain check, you have a court date in an hour and you're going to need to leave soon."

Elliot groaned slightly in response. "Forgot about that, sorry Liv," he said to Olivia as he pulled his chair up in front of hers and sat Logan down in his lap. "I think that gives me about ten minutes before I have to leave though," he said with a smile.

"I'll take what I can get," Olivia replied with a small smile. She grinned at Logan who was now bouncing happily on his dad's lap and she covered her face with both hands while Logan quickly tried to mimic her and covered his face too. "Peek-a-boo!" she called out in a childish voice which caused Logan to drop his hands and burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Did I just see Benson playing peek-a-boo?" came John's voice from the door of the squad room as he walked in with Fin.

Olivia looked over at John and Fin and let out a small laugh in response to what he said. "Did I just hear Munch come in with a sarcastic remark?" she asked sarcastically which made all of the other detectives and Cragen laugh. "No way," she said over-dramatically, "Munch would never do something like that!" she said with a grin.

"Momma!" Logan squealed out, waving his arms at Olivia.

Olivia and Elliot both froze and looked down at Logan with surprised looks. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Elliot mumbled out as he watched his son bounce on his lap.

Logan giggled at having all the attention on him and figured he must have done something good. "Momma, momma, momma!" he squealed out again.

Olivia laughed and picked Logan up off of Elliot's lap. "Well, I was wondering what your first word was gonna be, Logan," she cooed with a grin plastered on her face. She laughed as Logan began to giggle again. "Kiss," she told him.

"Momma! Kish!" Logan called out, copying his mom as best he could. "Kish, kish," he said again before he finally kissed Olivia on the cheek.

Elliot, Fin, John and Cragen all let out laughs at Logan's two new words to say. "Look Liv," Fin said jokingly. "Logan's gonna learn quick how to get all the girls, with a second word like kiss."

Olivia laughed at Fin's remark and shook her head. "Oh well, as long as he doesn't learn his manners from all of you I think I can live with that," she told them with a grin before blowing a raspberry on Logan's stomach which caused him to giggle again.

John raised an eyebrow slightly at Olivia. "I'm getting scared," he whispered to Elliot as he nudged him in the side. "I'm used to big bad Benson who would smack me in a second," he said next, not noticing Olivia who was staring at him. "Now I'm afraid she'll go hormonal on me," he said last.

Elliot had been taking a sip of his coffee at the moment and quickly spit it back into the cup as he laughed. "John!" he yelled out between his laugh. He shook his head and smirked before he got Logan back from Olivia and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "Do me a favor Logan, never listen to your Uncle Munch, he has no idea what he's talking about in his old age."

"Hey!" John started to protest. "I resent that remark Elliot, I'm not that old," he said to him which made everyone else laugh.

Olivia smirked. "Hormonal, eh John?" she said to him as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "Of course, that comment really wasn't about your age, you aren't old at all," she said with a smile.

John grinned at Olivia, "Well at least somebody's on my side."

Olivia just kept her smile plastered on her face. "Of course I'm on your side," she told him. "You didn't make sense long before you started getting old, not that you are getting old," she said with a grin.

This comment caused everyone except for John to start laughing. "That's what you get for calling a pregnant woman hormonal," Cragen told him as he rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should work on those whispering skills detective," he told John.

"Thanks a lot Olivia," John said with a smirk. "You hurt me right here," he said, holding his hands over his heart.

Elliot just grinned slightly as he turned Logan to look at John. "See this man right here Logan?" he asked the ten and a half month old who began to bounce up and down. "Uncle Munch is crazy, not old, right?"

Logan giggled as he reached his arms out to John. "Mooch!" he called out as he waved his arms at him.

"Mooch?" John asked quizzically. "Oh sheesh, Logan isn't going to call me Uncle Mooch is he?" he asked Elliot and Olivia. "People are going to think I'm trying to steal their money or something."

The whole group began laughing again.

Elliot looked up at the clock and groaned at the time. "I need to leave for the court date," he told Olivia as he placed a kiss on Logan's forehead and placed him back in Olivia's arms. "How about dinner instead of lunch?" he asked her as he stood up.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me," she replied and watched as Elliot began to leave. She waved Logan's arm at Elliot, "Say bye-bye daddy!"

Logan frowned as Elliot got to the door and his green eyes quickly filled with tears. "Dada!" he screeched out before he started crying and waving his arms towards Elliot frantically.

Elliot froze at the door and turned to look back at Olivia and the frantic Logan. He smiled at the fact that Logan had finally started getting upset when he was leaving again, but also at Logan calling him 'Dada.' He grinned and went back over to Olivia and Logan, picking Logan up into the air and planting a big kiss on his cheek. "Daddy will be back later sport," he told him as he placed Logan back in Olivia's arms and then gave Olivia a kiss on the lips.

"Dada kish Momma," Logan squealed out and giggled.

Olivia laughed at what Logan just said and smiled at Elliot who was able to leave this time. She turned and looked at the rest of the group who was just grinning at her. "Okay, well," she said, smirking slightly at them all, "Mommy and Logan are tired, and since mommy needs three times her natural food, she's leaving."

Cragen, John and Fin all began laughing again at Olivia who referenced herself as Mommy before she walked out. They all looked at each other and just smiled before getting back to their work.

* * *

Elliot came home after the trial that he had to testify at and stepped inside the house. If it wasn't for the fact that Olivia's car had been in the driveway then he would have thought she wasn't home since all of the lights were out except for in his and Olivia's bedroom. He went inside and looked in Logan's room, smiling when he saw his son sleeping in his crib. He looked through the crack in his and Olivia's bedroom and smiled a little bigger as he saw Olivia who was staring at her large belly in the full length mirror.

Olivia could swear it wasn't natural to be so big at seven and a half months, she wasn't this big for Logan when she was due for him, which was why she found this so weird. She looked up when she saw Elliot coming up behind her in the mirror, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Elliot replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Olivia and put both of his hands over her stomach. "How are you feeling?" he asked her as he managed to place a kiss on her cheek from behind.

Olivia smiled, "So far I feel pretty good." She tilted her head curiously as she stared back into the mirror, "El, I was wondering something."

Elliot raised an eyebrow up at Olivia out of curiosity. "What?" he asked her.

"Am I just a little big for just seven and a half months?" she asked him, the curiosity clear in her voice. She placed her hands over his hands on her stomach as they were both looking into the mirror.

Elliot wasn't sure if Olivia was asking him a trick question or not at this point, but he still looked anyways. It took him a moment but he realized that she was right, she was the size Kathy had been when she was pregnant with Dickie and Lizzie.

Olivia smirked, realizing that Elliot was trying to debate on whether or not she wanted a reason to yell at him or not, "I'm not going to yell Elliot, just tell me."

Elliot debated on his decision for a few more seconds before he finally said anything. "Kind of.. yeah," he told her, and was a little surprised when she didn't seem to mind it. "But hey, you're the one who wanted to be surprised," he said with a laugh.

"That's real funny El," Olivia replied as she rolled her eyes at him. "I told the doctor to surprise me about the gender, nothing else," she said with a small smile.

Elliot shrugged and kissed Olivia on the cheek, "And it really matters?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "No, not really," she replied as she pulled her shirt back over her stomach. She smiled and turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thought of any names?" Elliot asked her as he placed both hands on either side of Olivia.

Olivia nodded in response to his question. "Abigail for a girl.." she told him as they moved to sit down on the bed. "Any ideas on your part?" she asked.

Elliot smiled, "I think I can work with yours," he told her. He watched as Olivia laid down on her side and laid with her head on his lap. "How does Abigail Chloe?"

"I love them both," Olivia admitted. "What were you thinking if we have another boy?" she asked him as she tilted her head at in curiously.

Elliot thought about her question for a second, he hadn't actually tried to think of a boy name because he'd been positive it was going to be a girl. "What about Caleb?" he asked her.

Olivia smiled and nodded, "I like that, now for a middle name," she said to him and was now only pretending to think. "Okay, how about Caleb Elliot?" she asked him, and grinned at the slightly surprised look that crossed Elliot's face.

Elliot just kind of grinned down at Olivia. "You want my name as his middle name?" he asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Is that your name?" Olivia asked sarcastically. "I thought it was the name of the man next door, oh well, I guess yours will do too," she said with a smirk and laughed slightly as Elliot rolled his eyes. "You brought that one on yourself," she told him with an innocent smile.

Elliot laughed and knew she was right. "Okay, I had it coming to me, I know," he said and smiled down at Olivia. "You are a cruel woman Olivia Benson, you know that?"

Olivia laughed and smirked slightly in response to what Elliot asked her. "I don't suggest pissing off the hormonal woman dear, I can be a little iffy about these things," she said. She grinned as Elliot bent down and captured her lips with his.

Elliot grinned back at her, "Am I forgiven?"

"Always," Olivia replied with a smile.

* * *

It was a few days later and nearly 6am. Olivia had gotten up already and since neither her nor Elliot had gotten the mail in the passed few days, she decided it would probably be a good idea to do so. She smiled down at Callie who followed her out of Logan's room after she checked on him. "Hey girl, wanna get the mail with me?" she questioned the dog as she held Logan in her arms who released his awakening yawn.

Olivia moved to the front door and opened it, smirking as a lazy Callie just sat by the window. "Guess not," she said with a smirk as she managed to slowly waddle with her overgrown belly as she made her way to the mailbox with a curious Logan who was looking all around at the foggy morning.

"Nice to see you Olivia."

Olivia froze in front of the mailbox and turned her head to see Nick Ganzner standing beside her. She immediately took a step back from him on an automatic defensive, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him, clearly not pleased by his appearance at her and Elliot's home.

Nick smirked and raised an eyebrow up at Olivia curiously as he stared at her large stomach. "Came by to say hello, I never did offer my congratulations on Logan, not to mention the baby you're carrying right now," he said to her.

Olivia glared at Nick, "Get the away from my house, my kid, my husband and me." She turned to walk away, but fingers had grasped her hair as she was pulled back to Nick. The actions immediately caused Callie to sound her alarm as she began barking and jumping against the window of the house, but a crash from the house really startled not only her but Nick as well.

Elliot jolted from his bed at the sudden barking and banging coming from Callie, but the crash was what made him move quickly from the bed. He pulled open the drawer of the nightstand, switching the safety on his gun off before running down the hallway, easily noticing that not only was Olivia not in the house, but Logan and Callie were no longer inside either, and a broken window in the living room left him completely alert as he moved through the front door.

There wasn't much time to react for either Nick nor Olivia as Callie came flying down the front lawn. The dog bit down hard on Nick's leg causing him to let out a scream of pain and quickly let his grip on Olivia's hair go. Soon he was down on the ground with Callie's face directly in front of his, teeth shown and growling.

"Olivia!" Elliot called out as he quickly ran down the front yard to the sidewalk where she was standing with Logan. By the look on her face he could tell that she was more then a little surprised and upset, but there was something else in her face that was causing him to be a little worried.

Olivia took a moment before looking up at Elliot, "Somethings wrong El.." she said quietly, unaware that she was now shaking. She handed Logan to Elliot, trying to ignore a few pains that were growing in her stomach but at this point she couldn't, it had come on like a contraction would, and she knew that wasn't normal.

Elliot didn't take long before he shifted to holding Logan with just one arm and pulled his cell phone out with the other. After dialing a number he put it to his ear and waited until someone answered, "Munch, knew you'd be up, get on the portable and get a bus to mine and Olivia's and a squad car, Ganzner attacked Olivia."

"Get this damn mutt off of me!" Nick yelled out from underneath of Callie. He flinched as the dog growled louder and barked directly at his face, and he quickly shut his mouth.

Elliot smirked slightly at Callie, and noticed that even Olivia had managed to do so even with what had happened. It had only taken a few minutes for a bus, and a few squad cars to arrive, which of course brought neighbors from their houses to look and see what was going on and why the police were involved along with an ambulance.

It hadn't taken much before the squad cars had driven off with Nick Ganzner under arrest, and the ambulance had left with Olivia, Elliot having followed in the car so he could drop Logan off with John, who was of course awake this early in the morning.

* * *

It had been a few hours, but the doctors had finally explained to them that Olivia had gone into premature labor. "It's completely natural for someone having twins to go into premature labor Mr. Stabler, don't worry about it," the doctor said, completely unaware that they hadn't known Olivia was having twins.

"Excuse me?" Elliot managed to choke out in response to what the doctor had just told them all. He turned to look at Casey who had decided to join him in the hospital.

Casey was a little more starstruck then Elliot was at what the doctor said, and she could only manage to stand there and stare at the doctor with her mouth wide agape.

The doctor looked between the two who had arrived on behalf of Olivia Benson and he quickly realized that none of them knew Olivia was having twins. "Er.. congratulations Mr. Stabler, you and your wife are having twins," he told them. He was unsure about what he told them until he saw the grin appear on Elliot's lips, and that made him smile.

"I suppose you'd like to be in the delivery room?"

Elliot quickly nodded, but he saw that Casey shook her head no. "What's the matter Counselor, child birth make you queasy?" he questioned with a grin.

Casey glared in response to what Elliot said to her and then rolled her eyes. "I think it's the afterbirth that does it actually," she replied with a small smirk. But the thought of the afterbirth made her queasy as well, "Yuck," she commented quickly after and shook her head disgustedly.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh, and the doctor did the same at what Casey had just done. He turned to look back at the doctor, "Well I'm going in," he said to him and smiled as the doctor nodded and began to lead him to Olivia's room. "Hey gorgeous," he said as he moved into the hospital room and sat down next to Olivia.

"Hey back," Olivia said to her husband with a small smile.

Elliot smiled and sat down in the chair next to her hosiptal bed. He took Olivia's hand in his, "Feeling okay?" he asked her as he gave her a glance over.

Olivia loved how much Elliot always seemed to care, but she really wasn't in the mood the be asked that question. "Peachy," she replied sarcastically as she gave him a dry smirk. A smile grace her lips again when he laughed at how she had responded to his question.

"Well Olivia, I think you're ready," came the doctor's voice.

* * *

Elliot couldn't help but grin at the baby boy Olivia held in her arms and the baby girl that was in his. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed beside Olivia now that the two newborns were cleaned off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Olivia smiling at him, and he turned his head and smiled back at her.

"Have we got names?" the nurse who was holding a clipboard then asked.

Olivia and Elliot seemed to hold a silent conversation all with only their eyes as they came to a decision. "Yes," both replied simultaneously causing the nurse to raise an eyebrow up at them before laughing lightly.

Olivia looked down at the little boy in her arms with his dark brown hair and brown eyes, he seemed like Elliot in everything aside from the eyes. "Caleb Elliot," she told the nurse on the count of the little boy in her arms.

The nurse smiled at the named and wrote it down before looking at the little girl in Elliot's arms, "And for the younger twin?" she asked curiously. She seemed so curious that if she didn't have the clipboard you wouldn't think that it was her job to ask.

"Abigail Chloe," Elliot replied in return as he stared down at the beautiful little girl in his arms. Abigail had light brown hair, in the midst of blonde and dark brown, and she had brown eyes just like her brother. "Just as gorgeous as her mother," Elliot said with a smile as he looked over to Olivia again.

Olivia laid her head down against Elliot's shoulder, clearly exhausted from not just the labor of twins, but from what had also happened earlier in the morning. She closed her eyes, letting a small yawn escape her lips. Elliot had gone and told Casey, who was now with Cragen outside while the twins had gotten cleaned up.

The nurse smiled at the two knowingly, "I'll take Caleb and Abigail for you two, Mrs. Benson needs to rest now anyways," she told them. She seemed to get no protest so she and one other nurse each took one of the twins from the two parents before stepping out of the hospital room.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder easily able to tell that she hadn't yet fallen asleep due to the unsteady breathing, "Go ahead and sleep Liv, you've had a long day."

"Lay with me.." Olivia mumbled out between a yawn. She felt Elliot's feet move onto the bed as he pulled her closer to his body and she laid her head on his chest now, quickly falling asleep to the soft beating of Elliot's heart in her ear.

* * *

_Five years later..._

"Mooommy!" Abigail cried out as the five year old came running frantically into her parent's room. She ran to her mom's side of the bed and quickly shook her mom, "Mommy, make Caleb stop!"

Olivia sat up from bed, a quick and quiet yawn escaping her lips as she turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. It was 5am, she couldn't help but groan slightly in response as she looked at her frantic daughter who jumped into her bed. "Abbie, what's Caleb doing?" she asked, picking up her motherly tone somehow even in her exhaustion.

Abbie's eyes were filled with tears, "He say there were monsters under my bed and they was going to eat me!" The little girl cried out, clearly distraught over what her brother told her.

Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled, somehow Caleb always seemed to have fun teasing his sister. She got off the bed and stood to her feet, taking Abbie into her arms as she walked back down the hallway with her. She peeked in the door and smirked at seeing Logan and Caleb sitting in the middle of the floor giggling. Somehow she just couldn't seem to help herself, "What do you say we scare your brothers Abs?"

Abbie giggled at her mother's question as she was carried into the bathroom. "What we gonna do to them mommy?" the little girl asked, the childish curiosity and spark shown in her eyes.

"They got you with monsters, I say we get your brothers with a few ghosts," Olivia replied to her daughter. She laughed as Abbie giggled in response to the idea and quickly opened the closet, pulling a two white sheets out. She opened the cabinet over the sink and pulled out a pair of small scissors, cutting two small wholes into the first sheet and then doing the same to the second. She draped the smaller sheet over Abbie's head before doing the same to herself.

Abbie giggled nonstop at the sheet being placed over her head. "We gonna scare them good mommy!" she said, unable to stop giggling at being dressed as a ghost with her mother to scare her two brothers.

Olivia grinned under the sheet and quickly shushed the little girl as they then began to quietly make their way back to the bedroom where the two boys were sitting. She pushed the door open and both her and Abbie ran into the room, causing both of the boys mouths to drop as they turned completely pale.

It was only a moment later when Abbie's giggles alarmed the two boys and they realized that ghosts weren't really attacking them in their room. "Moooom! That was mean!" Caleb cried out to his mom as his mother and sister each pulled the sheets off laughing.

"That was so cool!" Logan shouted as he burst out laughing.

Caleb quickly started laughing too, "Mommy can we scare daddy?" he begged quickly. He wanted the chance to scare his father, he couldn't help but think how much fun that was going to be.

"Yeah, please mom!" Logan begged his mother.

"Pleeeeease?" Abbie begged as well.

Olivia grinned at all three of her children. "I'm not ruining another sheet," she said with a smirk. She wanted to see if her children could work that problem out in their young age, and somehow she got the feeling that they probably would find a way.

Caleb and Abbie both giggled and looked at Logan. The older brother seemed to understand the plan as well seeing as both he and Caleb through the sheets over their heads. Logan ran into the closet and Caleb hid underneath of the bed.

"Mommy hide!" Abbie said to her mother before running out of the room.

Olivia laughed and moved behind the open door. She couldn't wait to see this.

Abbie went running into her parent's room once more, jump up onto the bed and crawling over to her dad this time. "Daddy, daddy!" she called out, pushing her father's shoulder as she attempted to wake him up.

Elliot groaned and sat up, looking over at Abbie who was shoving him. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked, rubbing the tired from his eyes. He was curious when he didn't see Olivia in the bed considering that was who Abbie normally went to when something was wrong.

"There's a big scary monster under my bad daddy, make him go bye-bye!" Abbie said to her father, pouting her lips out like only a small child could do.

Elliot smiled at his daughter and got off the bed along with her. He held in a laugh of amusement as the five year old took his hand and began to lead him down the hall way to her and Caleb's room. He moved to check underneath of the bed when a sheet covered child came flying from under the bed and knocked him down. A second came flying out from the closet as both boys were now sitting on their dad and tickling him, and it wasn't long before Abbie joined the attack on her father.

Olivia burst out laughing as she watched her children attacking their father. She moved quickly to the pile of people as she grabbed Caleb and Abbie and began tickling them, which gave Elliot the quick chance to begin tickling Logan.

A crash of thunder sent all five of them hurtling to their feet as the six year old German Shephard came flying into the bedroom out of fear of thunderstorms. Olivia laughed as she found Abbie in her arms and all three boys, Elliot, Caleb and Logan had gotten so freaked that they jumped onto Abbie's bed together.

"That's not funny mommy!" Caleb told his mother as he pouted out his lower lip and remained attached to his father's left arm, Logan was doing the same on Elliot's right, and Elliot seemed scared right in the middle of his two sons.

The scene caused both Olivia and Abbie to begin laughing.

Abbie giggled as her mother placed her back down on the floor and she quickly ran over to her brothers and father. The three kids and Elliot seemed to have a silent conversation with each other before all three children ran to Olivia and pulled her to the floor like they had done to their father moments before.

Olivia laughed having the three children tickling her and she grinned at Elliot who came up behind them and pulled them off. "Sorry El, I got them all revved up at 5am," she said with a sheepish grin.

Elliot rolled his eyes and laughed at what Olivia said. He placed a kiss on her cheek after he put the three kids down on the floor.

"Eww!" all three children blurted out at the same time as their father kissed their mother on the cheek causing Elliot and Olivia to break out into laugher again.

* * *

**There it is guys! The end of the chapter, the story, and the trilogy! I hope you guys liked it. And NO Kelly, no more sequels! Noo more! But don't forget to read 'Misconception' my newest story! -Kay**


End file.
